Entre dos hogares
by Sabaku No Lola
Summary: Nos casamos, vivíamos juntos, eramos felices... Cuando me dijeron que estaba muerto, no podía creerlo, el era todo para mi. Me costo mucho superar su muerte pero con la ayuda de mis amigos salí adelante. Cuatro años después me volví a casar, hasta pense tener un hijo, a Sakura le encantaría. Sin embargo, jamas imagine que mi primer esposo aun estuviera con vida, no sabia que hacer.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Contiene SasuNaru y NaruSaku. A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo otras parejas que mencionare luego.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

-Ya han pasado cuatro años…- Lanzaba las palabras al viento en un ligero susurro, pero que fue perceptible para su acompañante.

-Sí… Pero ha sido como una eternidad…- Contesto el joven mientras observaba la lapida que se encontraba frente a él. Sus ojos se mostraban sensibles, inseguros, tristes… Aunque hayan pasado tres años, el dolor que sufrió al ver como su esposo moría delante de él era inamovible.

Tomo la mano de él con fuerza al ver reflejada toda esa angustia en su rostro, ella siempre lo ha amado y por eso siempre estaba al lado de él incondicionalmente. El chico al notar esto, esbozo una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa y correspondió al agarre, la chica de cabellos rosados le dirigió una mirada llena de comprensión y amor para hacerle entender que estaría con el siempre, sin importar lo que pasara.

Pasaron así un tiempo, minutos, horas, no lo sé. La pelirosa miraba de vez en cuando el rostro de su ahora esposo, lo admiraba con devoción indescriptible, con amor inconfundible. Primero centraba su vista en sus hermosos cabellos rubios que se mecían con el vaivén del viento, los rayos del sol impactaban directamente con ellos para hacerlos ver incluso más relucientes de lo que ya eran, la chica conocía perfectamente la suavidad de estos puesto que los había tocado infinidad de veces que hasta incluso se podría decir que tenia envidia de que un chica tuviera una cabellera así. Luego poso su vista en esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules que tanto la habían cautivado, aquellos ojos que cuyo color opacaba incluso al mismo cielo, esas profundas lagunas azules que le inundaban y le arrastraban a lo desconocido, porque solo en una mirada podía enviar todo su mundo abajo. Sus ojos contornearon todo el rostro del joven intentando buscar alguna falla que su creador haya cometido en él pero nada, era simplemente perfecto ante sus ojos. Sintió como el rubio agitaba su mano libre por delante de sus ojos y se exalto un poco, el chico lanzo una ligera sonrisa al ver la sorpresa de la chica.

-¿En qué pensabas?- Pregunto el joven guardando la mano traviesa en su bolsillo.

-En-En nada, solo me quede mirando- Aparto la mirada rápidamente para ocultar su ligero sonrojo.

-Mirando… ¿Qué?- Volvió a preguntar, pero más para molestarla.

-¡No te estaba mirando a ti! Ni que fueras tan lindo- Soltó el agarre y se cruzo de brazos reprimiendo su creciente molestia.

-¡¿Entonces soy lindo?! Pregunto mas entusiasmado que antes.

-¡Ton-Tonto!- Replico para volver a ver la lapida y, rápidamente, volver a tener esa mirada de tristeza.

Al rubio le ocurrió lo mismo, el no quería que Sakura sufriera siempre por culpa de él, peo no podía evitarlo. Ver la tumba de su difunto esposo le atormentaba, no podía evitar que los recuerdos surcaran su cabeza cada vez que ocurriera algo relacionado con él. Y la cuestión no estaba en que no podía olvidarlo, si no, que no quería olvidarle ¿Cómo una persona llegaría a querer olvidar los momentos más hermosos de su vida junto a la persona amada? ¿Cómo el podría siquiera llegar a pensar en eso? Pero el problema principal radicaba ahí, es el "Cómo" el que importaba, si no el "Por qué". No era "¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Si no, "¿Por qué debería olvidarle?" Había muchos "porqués", de hecho sobraban, los "comos" eran los escasos. El sabia que jamás sabría _como_ olvidarlo, pero si sabia _porque_ debería hacerlo.

Desde que su primer esposo falleció no sabía la hora, ni el día, ni el país en el que vivía. Estaba sumergido en los profundos mares del dolor y el sufrimiento, ahogado en el llanto y sentenciado a los recuerdos del pasado. De un momento a otro todo se desvaneció, se lo arrebataron de una manera cruel y dolorosa. Cuando vio como su marido era arrastrado por la fuerte corriente del rio sintió como su alma se desgarraba en trozos a la vez que gritaba su nombre e intentaba irse con él a esa muerte segura, pero los brazos de su mejor amiga lo sujetaban fuertemente para salvarlo de ese final seguro… Pero a su vez lo condenaron al martirio eterno.

Inicio todo tipo de trámites y reconocimientos del lugar visitado con tal de dar con el paradero de su esposo, puesto que el aun tenía fe en que el hubiera sobrevivido a eso. La justicia exploro el lugar pero no encontraron nada, y declararon que el cuerpo seguramente se habría dirigido por la corriente hasta el mar. Desde luego, Naruto no se basto con eso y el mismo junto con unos amigos se dispusieron a buscarlo, pero fue inútil y cada vez las esperanzas se iban esfumando lentamente. Con cada "_No lo encontramos_" que escuchaba se esfumaba un pedazo de su alma, simplemente sus fuerzas para soportarlo se acababan y su fe se desmoronaba. Se sentía culpable y no paraba de recordárselo así mismo todos los días, incluso su hermano mayor se estaba hartando de la situación, que empeoraba cada vez mas.

Y luego, después de tanto buscar y no dar con nada, sucedió lo que tenía que suceder, el también bajo la mirada para aceptar algo que no quería aceptar. Que su esposo había muerto.

Las búsquedas terminaron y la justicia dio por terminada la causa, lo declararon muerto y le entregaron el acta de defunción, que para Naruto era lo mismo que una carta de recomendación para el mismo infierno. Y aunque él, en lo más profundo de su alma creía en su esposo, los hechos transcurridos lo abofeteaban una y otra vez para que se rinda por completo. Sin embargo, esto no tardo en suceder, y su vida dio un giro drástico, su vida se limito a cuatro paredes y recuerdos de lo que alguna vez fueron hermosos momentos junto a su marido. No dejaba que nadie se le acercara, salvo su hermano y su mejor amiga. Pero por más que lo intentaran, era casi imposible creer que él se repondría de esa terrible situación, no comía, no salía, no lloraba, no hacía nada. Solo miraba por la ventana el horizonte, mientras miles de cosas de debatían en su cabeza y lo hundían en el dolor y la soledad.

Sin embargo, su amiga de cabellos rosa y ojos jade siempre estuvo allí para él, iba a verlo incondicionalmente todos los días y lo acompañaba a visitar la tumba todos las veces que lo veía dirigirse allí. Ella fue su soporte y su contención, fue su pequeña luz en ese mar de oscuridad, y así fue como se gano su amor. Poco a poco el sintió el calor que Sakura le brindaba, que se asemejaba a lo que alguna vez su esposo le hizo sentir en un pasado, con cada abrazo de ella sentía que estaba cada vez un poco más lejos del dolor, y más cerca de una nueva oportunidad. El jamás olvidaría a su esposo, no lo haría aun en su último aliento de vida, pero decidió recordarlo con una sonrisa y no con lágrimas y dolor como hasta ese entonces. Luego de casi dos años de la tragedia, Sakura se había confesado ante el rubio revelándole los sentimientos que albergaba en lo más profundo de su alma desde que eran unos niños. Obviamente el chico no se lo esperaba, pero sentía que podía corresponderle, aunque sea un poco. Allí fue que el acepto sus sentimientos pero no le dio ninguna respuesta, no estaba listo para algo formal aun. Luego de transcurridos aproximadamente cinco meses después de esto, Naruto acepto salir con Sakura, asumiendo que sentía algo por ella. La relación fue estable a ambos se los veía muy bien, los allegados de la pareja no entendían como Sakura había sacado a Naruto de su encierro ya que por más que intentaron animarlo, simplemente no habían conseguido nada. Y al pasar el tiempo, decidieron casarse, cosa que alegro a todos sus conocidos ya que podían ver al joven rubio sonreír de nuevo, teniendo una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz al lado de otra persona.

"_Sentí que el cielo me daba una segunda oportunidad para conocer la felicidad, Sakura fue mi amiga de toda la vida y me conocía mejor que nadie. Realmente me sentía dichoso por ese lado, pero algo me inquietaba. No sé lo que era, pero se removía sutilmente en mi pecho, como una pequeña serpiente…"_

Luego de cuatro años superados con mucho esfuerzo, se encontraban allí, otra vez, visitando a su antiguo amigo de la infancia. Como el cuerpo no estaba allí, ya que nunca fue encontrado, simplemente colocaron una lapida con su nombre escrito en el. De ese lugar se podía apreciar la puesta de sol perfectamente, era una pequeña colina que al joven le gustaba mucho ya que no había gente por allí y podía estar solo sin personas que lo molestaran. El rubio sabia esto, y por eso decidió que el lugar para recordarlo fuera allí, justo donde a el tanto le gustaba estar, donde podía pasar tardes enteras sin aburrirse.

-Sasuke…- Susurro el rubio mientras se acercaba hasta la fría roca, se agacho hasta posar una de sus rodillas en el piso y con sus dedos contorneo lenta y pausadamente el nombre de su difunto esposo para luego dejar deslizar una traicionera lágrima por su mejilla hasta perderse en la tela de su pantalón. Deslizo su mano por su rostro para borrar cualquier evidencia de llanto y se reincorporo, pero sin dejar de mirar ni un segundo el nombre grabado en la piedra.

-_Uchiha… Sasuke…-_ Pensaba para sus adentros.

_[-¿Y cómo dices que te llamas?- Pregunto el niño de cabello rubio algo curioso._

_-Uchiha Sasuke-Su respuesta fue seca y fría. _

_-¡Que nombre tan feo!- Contesto, después de todo el otro no le había contestado bien tampoco_

_-¡No me jodas! ¡Naru-chaaann!- Grito el pelinegro molesto al ver como se burlaban de su nombre._

_-¡Ca-cállate! ¡No me gusta que digan así!- Hizo un puchero a la vez que su rostro tomaba color._

_-¡Naru-chan! ¡Naru-chan! ¡Naru-chan!- _

_-¿Co-como sabes que me llaman así?- Sus mejillas estaban rojas, no le gustaba es apodo._

_-Bu-Bueno… Lo escuche…-Y ahora, el sonrojado era el pelinegro._

_-¿Eh?...-El rubio no entendió su reacción, así que simplemente sonrió.]_

-Creo, que ya es algo tarde… Naruto- Musito la pelirosa mientras veía como los últimos rayos del sol se colaban en el firmamento, dejando lentamente a oscuras un hermoso atardecer.

-Cierto, mañana debes ir al pueblo ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mientras se volvía a acercar a ella.

-S-Si… Debo, debo ir temprano- Acacho la mirada no podía ver a Naruto en esos momentos, su cabeza estaba en un mar de confusión.

-No te preocupes, volvamos a casa ¿Si?- Le dijo mientras tomaba sus manos y sonreía como usualmente lo hacía.

Ella solo asintió y sin decir más subieron al auto que los llevaría hasta su hogar.

… *…

El reloj marcaba las seis y ella ya estaba lista para retirarse hasta su empleo, que por cierto se encontraba muy lejos de donde ella actualmente vivía. Bajaba lentamente las escaleras, odia sentir el exquisito aroma que provenía de la cocina, a veces odiaba que su esposo cocinara mucho mejor que ella.

-No era necesario, me compraba algo para el camino- Le reprocho acercándose a su esposo mientras tomaba uno de los buñuelos que se encontraban en la mesa. Lo probo y ,tal como lo pensó, estaba delicioso.

-¡Dices eso, pero igual comes!- Exclamo el rubio mientras servía el café, deposito ambos vasos en l mesa y ambos comenzaron a desayunar.

Hablaron de cosas bastante triviales, sin mucha importancia. A los diez minutos ambos dejaron todo en la cocina y se dispusieron a marcharse a sus respectivos trabajos, Naruto se iría a la empresa donde era cabeza de compañía mientras que Sakura al hospital donde trabajaba de médica. Ambos se despidieron con un beso en los labios y se marcharon tomando caminos opuestos. A cada kilometro que el coche de la joven se alejaba mas y mas de su hogar, su rostro se mostraba cada vez mas dolido. Durante su viaje no podía parar de pensar en su actual situación ¿Qué se supone que haría? ¿Qué era lo que debería hacer? ¿Qué era lo que no tendría que hacer? Y peor… ¿Cómo explicaría su actual situación?

Al llegar al hospital donde trabajaba, aparco el auto e ingreso en las instalaciones. El hospital no era tan grande, ya que se encontraba en un pueblo alejado de la ciudad, si bien no ganaba mucho a ella le agradaba ayudar. Se coloco su uniforme y se dirigió a su oficina, reviso los turnos que tenía pendientes y acomodo un poco sus papeles. Mientras leía un libro esperando que sea la hora de llegada del primer paciente la puerta sonó estrepitosamente.

-¡Doctora, doctora! ¡Es urgente!- Exclamo entrando repentinamente en la oficina.

-¿Qué ocurre Ukyo? ¡¿Dónde es la urgencia?!- Pregunto mientras tomaba su equipo de trabajo.

-¡No Doctora! ¡El paciente que estaba en estado de coma despertó! ¡La estábamos esperando para avisarle!- Informo sin ninguna pausa.

A la pelirosa se le paro el corazón, el momento de la verdad había llegado y ahora se encontraba entre la espalda y la pared. Con su mente llena de dudas abandono su oficina y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba el paciente. Conocía el camino de memoria ya que desde los últimos tres meses siempre había estado cuidando de ese paciente. Al llegar, abrió la puerta lentamente, sintió esos profundos y oscuros ojos sobre los suyos.

No había duda alguna, era él. Aunque era imposible, era él.

Se acerco a él y poso su mano sobre la del joven que acababa de despertar, rápidamente en sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse lagrimas de emoción, tristeza, recuerdos… y su pecho de una alegría indescriptible. Apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho del paciente y cruzo sus brazos en el mismo lugar intentando tapar su rostro. Pero se sorprendió en gran manera al sentir como ese joven se reincorporaba, la tomaba de los hombros a la alejaba de él estrepitosamente.

Ella lo miro sorprendida ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Acaso… ¿No era la persona que ella creía? No, eso no podía ser. Jamás se confundiría. ¡Lo conocía de toda la vida! Desde que lo vio hace tres meses estaba convencida de que era él. ¿Era posible que se haya confundido? No, no podía ser…

-Tú…- Intento hablar pero no se lo permitió.

-¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Me conoces?!- Pregunto mientras aun la sostenía por los hombros, sus ojos mostraban gran frialdad y confusión mezcladas.

Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la joven lo miraban con gran sorpresa, no esperaba eso. Sin embargo la alegría que sentía la invadió por completo que en vez de mostrar duda, enojo o sorpresa solo mostraba alegría y felicidad. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se reincorporo delicadamente mientras el paciente retiraba las manos de sus hombros, sin perder ningún pensamiento en el camino.

-¿No- No lo recuerdas?- Pregunto con duda.

El joven bajó la mirada, apretó ligeramente sus puños. Estaba furioso y ni el mismo sabía porque, simplemente lo estaba.

La chica lo examino con la mirada analizando lentamente todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, era él, no había dudas. Pero la interrogante que circulaba en su cabeza y le golpeaba salvajemente la razón era el porqué actuaba de esa manera. Con una de sus manos se masajeo la sien intentando atar todos los cabos sueltos que había, algo que haya pasado y que pudiera explicar esa situación. Una idea cruzo su mente y rápidamente levanto la vista decidida, cruzando su mirada con la del joven.

-¿Recuerdas cómo te llamas? ¿Dónde vives o qué edad tienes?- Sakura tomo su cuaderno de anotaciones y empezó a escribir todos los síntomas presentados por su paciente, si actuaba de esa manera no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

-Bueno… No- Espeto desviando su mirada ligeramente molesto.

-Lo supuse, bien, debo decirte que presentas un cuadro de amnesia- Informo mientras seguía escribiendo.

El joven la miro dudoso, sabía lo que significaba y eso era frustrante, ¡¿Cómo no va a recordar ni quién es?! ¡Es absurdo! ¡Es frustrante! ¡Y sobre todo humillante! ¿Acaso le preguntaría a una total desconocida como se llamaba y cuantos años tenía? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente no!

-¿Y tu quien eres? ¿Por qué estabas llorando?- Pregunto el joven cruzando sus brazos y con mirada interrogativa. Quería una respuesta en el acto, ya que estaba seguro que ella sabía algo.

-Eh, bueno… Esto… - Estaba sudando, sabía que lo que le diría seria crucial para el futuro ¿Qué haría?

-¡Contesta!- El carácter del joven se hizo notar, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar balbuceos.

-Soy una amiga tuya, me llamo Sakura Haruno- Dijo sin dudas, no iba a mentirle desde el comienzo.

-Entonces sabes cómo me llamo…- Decía mientras relajaba un poco sus facciones.

-Si… Uchiha…

…*…

-Sa-Sasuke…- Susurro el rubio mientras retiraba la vista de los documentos que estaba leyendo para observar el cielo, sentía como algo se removía en su pecho, algo cálido.

Su mirada se mostraba nostálgica, inconscientemente se acordó de él, no lo entendía. Volvió su mirada a los documentos y poso su mano derecha sobre su pecho, aquel sentimiento salido que se removía dentro de el persistía incluso con más fuerza ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía? Era como una pequeña y diminuta serpiente que se entrelazaba con sus venas, se fundía con sus recuerdos y quemaba todo por dentro.

La puerta sonó dos veces y el suave "_Adelante"_ que pronuncio el joven que se encontraba en la oficina permitió la intromisión.

-Naruto, hay algo que quiero que veas- Ingreso un joven de estatura mediana y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta- ¿Qué ocurre?- Le pregunto al ver su mirada perdida.

-Na-Nada… Es solo que estoy algo cansado. Termino con esto y me retiro ¿Vale?-

-De acuerdo, pero léelo TODO ¿Si?- Mas que una pregunta, sonó como una orden.

-Se, se- Dijo agitando una de sus manos en señal de desinterés, sin embargo su empleado lo miro desafiante y con ojos tétricos- Bueno… Leeré todo, en serio- Sudo frío, a veces Shikamaru daba miedo.

…*…

-Así que… Uchiha Sasuke… ¿Eh?...- Se preguntaba a si mismo mientras divagaba en las palabras de la doctora, que se había retirado minutos antes por una urgencia. Trataba de recordar algo pero le era imposible, sus recuerdos no iban más allá desde el momento en el que había abierto los ojos en aquella camilla de hospital.

"_En esos momentos, no recordaba nada, ni quién era. No sabía cuántos años tenia o donde vivía. La doctora decía que era mi amiga pero yo no la recordaba, para mí era una completa extraña. Me preguntaba si estaba casado o si tenía hijos. Pero, podía recordar unos brillantes y hermosos ojos azul claro, azules como el cielo y como el mar. No. Incluso eran más azules, o al menos así lo creía. Ese recuerdo era lo único que se encontraba en mi mente y en mi alma. No sabía de quien eran ni tampoco que parentesco tenia con esa persona, tal vez era mi madre, o mi padre… Quién sabe. Pero no importa de quien sean, yo lo averiguaría, ya que lo único que me quedaba era eso. Ahí fue cuando le encontré un sentido a mi vida."_

La puerta se abrió e ingreso una enfermera a la habitación. A medida que se acercaba al paciente su rostro tomaba más color, era mucho más hermoso de lo que había escuchado, puesto que todas las enfermeras hablaban solo del él y de lo guapo que era. Por unos momentos se decido a ver su cabello, era negro con destellos azulados que combinaban perfectamente con sus ojos negros como la fría noche, su piel parecía de porcelana y sus rasgos eran tan finos que incluso podrían poner envidiosa a una mujer.

La enfermera pregunto si necesitaba algo a lo que el joven solo respondió un _"No"_ frio y seco para que la chica huyera despavorida, dejándolo otra vez solo.

-Supongo… Que se lo preguntare mañana cuando vuelva…- Y se dispuso a comer pensando en aquellos ojos que le inundaban la mente.

…*…

Ya era de noche y Sakura se encontraba en la cocina de su casa discutiendo consigo misma, el día había sido un completo martirio para ella. Se cuestionaba una y otra vez si debía decir la verdad, pero sabía que cuando lo haga, perdería todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido. Sin embargo, esa situación solo la mataba por dentro. No le gustaba mentir pero esa era la única salida que había conseguido. Además estaba el tema de que Sasuke no recordaba nada y se encontraba en el campo, en ese contexto jamás se cruzaría con Naruto, ¿Pero eso estaba bien? No lo sabía, y por ahora tampoco quería saberlo. Ella quería mucho a Sasuke ya que fue un amigo suyo desde su infancia, sin embargo amaba a Naruto con cuerpo y alma, y si este llegaba a enterarse de la situación incluso se podría destrozar su matrimonio.

Ella no era mala, pero estaba enamorada. Y eso la llevaba a mentir de esa manera.

-¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¡N-No puedo decírselo! ¡Me odiara! ¡Si lo hago Naruto…!- Y sus auto reproches al igual que sus lagrimas y su frustración se detuvieron al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba y una figura muy conocida para ella cruzaba el marco de la puerta.

-Yo, bueno…- No sabía que decir, estaba en shock, rogaba al cielo para que el no haya escuchado nada.

-Decir… ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto con gran duda mientras se acercaba a ella, algo estaba mal y el rubio lo sabía. Nuevamente ese pequeño sentimiento que se albergaba en el pecho del joven se despertaba y jugaba dentro de él, como si indicara que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Continuara…

**Notas finales: **Ojala les haya gustado, perdón si es algo confusa la trama pero ya iré aclarando varios puntos importantes. Espero que no les moleste el abundante NaruSaku, ¡Pero ya verán el porqué! Recibo críticas y sugerencias que serán bien recibidas si son expresadas con respeto. ¡Muchas gracias por leerme!

Matta nee!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Contiene SasuNaru y NaruSaku. A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo otras parejas que mencionare luego.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

-Decir… ¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto con gran duda mientras se acercaba a ella, algo estaba mal y el rubio lo sabía. Nuevamente ese pequeño sentimiento que se albergaba en el pecho del joven se despertaba y jugaba dentro de él, como si indicara que algo estaba por ocurrir, algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

-Naruto…- No sabía que decirle, retrocedió ligeramente.

-¿Qué ocurre? Puedes decirme- El rubio extendió su mano derecha hacia la mejilla de la joven a la vez que esbozaba una confortante y tierna sonrisa. Quería saber que le pasaba puesto que no quería verla sufrir.

Sakura no continúo hablando ya que la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando ver a un atractivo joven de cabellos largos y rubios, una parte de estos eran recogidos en una pequeña coleta mientras que otros tantos reposaban sobre el lado izquierdo de su rostro cubriéndolo parcialmente. Sus ojos eran azulinos, inconfundible para cualquiera. Su rostro se mostraba algo molesto, actitud muy común en el. Llevaba ambas manos ocupadas, en una sostenía su saco negro y con la otra arrastraba una valija pequeña que por cierto estaba llena de etiquetas por todas partes.

-¿Pensabas dejarme afuera, idiota?- Se quejo a la vez que ingresaba al recinto, cerró la puerta de una patada, nunca fue delicado y no comenzaría ahora.

Naruto se separo de la pelirosa mientras soltaba un _"Después hablamos…" _casi en un susurro y en tono que desbordaba cariño. Al alejarse un poco de ella, Sakura noto como el rostro del rubio comenzaba a distorsionarse, solo su hermano mayor podía sacar esa faceta de él. Era como si un aura oscura cubriera todo su cuerpo.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!- Le grito desesperado mientras se acercaba furiosamente al recién llegado, este último estaba acomodando su maleta de viaje a un lado del amplio sillón que se encontraba en frente del televisor de la sala.

-¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Me estas gritando?! ¡Ahora no te doy el regalo que traje para ti!- Y sin más se desplomo en el sillón mientras encendía la tele con el control que milagrosamente estaba en sus manos.

-¡Eres un…! ¿Dijiste regalo?- La actitud de Naruto dio un vuelco de trescientos sesenta grados, automáticamente se sentó al lado de su hermano mayor con una amplia sonrisa y con unos ojos destellantes.

La pelirosa presenciaba toda la escena desde la cocina, ese par jamás cambiaria. Ella conocía al hermano mayor de su esposo desde que eran niños y sabia como era la relación entre ellos, siempre se estaban molestando por todo y por nada. Un momento se estaban gritando el diccionario de insultos y los pocos minutos se llevaban como amigos de toda la vida, aunque siempre tuvieran sus diferencias eran muy unidos, puesto que no tenían padres debían estar juntos y comprenderse mutuamente. La joven se acerco hasta la sala para saludar al recién llegado, por suerte el escándalo ya había pasado.

-Bienvenido Deidara ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?- Saludo mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón de un cuerpo que se encontraba al lado de su mirado, lo giro un poco para poder ver el rostro del invitado.

El mencionado se incorporo, lleno de aire sus pulmones y con el rostro lleno de orgullo exclamo:

-¡Fue excelente! ¡He vendido todas las esculturas!- Dijo contento a la vez que la pareja lo miraba con asombro.

-¡Felicidades! ¡Eso es asombroso!- Vocifero la chica con clara alegría.

-Lo sé, lo sé. ¡Sabía que vendería pero no creí que todas! Deberían haber visto el lugar de la exposición, ¡Era increíble! ¡Los puestos, las obras de arte, las construcciones, su decoración, todo era perfecto! ¡Había muchos artistas y mucha, pero digo MUCHA gente rica dispuesta a pagar fortunas por una pieza de arte! ¡Simplemente genial! ¡Sí!- Contaba con gran alegría haciendo énfasis a cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Entonces no te quedo ninguna pieza?- Pregunto su hermano curioso.

-Ninguna, ¡Incluso tengo pedidos para hacer nuevas obras!- Contaba orgulloso.

-¿Ni siquiera una sola? ¿Una pequeña?-

-Nop-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?!- Al parecer su hermano no estaba tan confiado en las palabras de él.

-¿Acaso dudas de mi? ¡Mi arte es el mejor! ¡Sí!- De acuerdo, su faceta orgullosa jamás se iría.

-¡No puedo creer que hallas vendido esas esculturas de imitación!- Se exaspero el rubio menor mientras movía sus manos para darle más peso a sus palabras.

El ambiente se volvió tenso, y Sakura sabía lo que iba a pasar. Se golpeo el rostro con su mano derecha y solo eso basto para que Deidara se comenzara a desbordar, ese chico era de muy poca tolerancia.

-Naruto, no vuelvas… no vuelvas a abrir la boca…- Deidara estaba en su límite, y el rubio menor lo sabía.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué dije la verdad?- Le dijo mientras corría detrás de Sakura para que esta le proteja, por otro lado la chica solo se divertía viéndolos, eran un dúo único.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Gritaba mientras lo agarraba de la chaqueta y lo aprisionaba contra el piso, si no fuera su única familia se podría asegurar de que ya lo habría matado hace mucho tiempo.

-Chicos ¡Tenemos visitas!- Aviso Sakura mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal ya que había sido la única que había escuchado los golpes en la puerta. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos rubios le había prestado ni la mas mínima atención, todo lo contrario, se estaban gritando incluso más fuerte que antes.

**-¡Que te calles!-**

**-¡Que no quiero!-**

**-¡Cállate, cállate, cállate!-**

**-¡Salte de encima pelo de nena!-**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste zorrito?!-**

**-¡Tu arte es horrible!-**

**-¡Igual que tu esposa!**

Y solo eso basto para que Sakura también entrara en la pelea, solo un golpe les basto para callarse y portarse lo más sumisos que podían, a veces la esposa del más joven daba miedo, lo mejor era dejar la pelea para otro momento. La puerta se abrió y dejo entrever a un joven de cabellos negros como la noche y ojos oscuros que combinaban perfectamente con su cabellera. Su presencia era elegante e influía respeto, muy contrario a ambos rubios que se encontraban en la sala.

-Disculpa Itachi, pasa por favor- Se excuso la joven mientras dejaba ingresar al nuevo invitado y cerraba la puerta. El recién llegado miro a varios lados hasta posar sus ojos en cierto rubio.

-¡DEIDARA!- Grito mientras corría muy emocionado hacia el joven, quien solo mostro una cara indescriptible y recibió el abrazo nada conforme- ¡Oh Dei! ¡Tú nunca vas a avisarme cuando vuelves verdad!- El abrazo persistía y el apretujado intentaba por todos los medios no ahogarse con el contacto.

-I-Itachi… Oe…- Intentaba decir algo pero nada era coherente, no tenia aire y su rostro lo demostraba.

Por detrás Naruto solo se divertía con la escena al igual que Sakura. Luego de unos momentos asfixiantes y nada agradables para el rubio mayor se dispusieron a encargar comida ya que no confiaban en las habilidades gastronómicas de la pelirosa, quien muy molesta los recrimino hábilmente. En la espera, Itachi aclaro que Sasori, un amigo suyo, le había avisado que Deidara había regresado de su viaje a los Estados Unidos, a lo que el pelinegro salió fugazmente de su casa para darse al encuentro con su tan querido amigo. Una vez estuvieron comiendo, Deidara pasó a explicarles cómo fue su viaje, como fueron los preparativos para la exposición de arte a la que había sido invitado y como todos los espectadores elogiaban sus obras, había sacado incontables fotos del lugar que eran reproducidas en su computadora portátil para que a todos les fuera más fácil verlas. De vez en cuando daba pequeñas explicaciones sobre algunas fotos, puesto que aparecían artistas muy reconocidos y obras hermosamente terminadas, todo se veía maravilloso tal y como el rubio mayor lo había descrito. Después de pasar una agradable velado Itachi se retiro a su hogar ya que al día siguiente debería ir a primera hora a su trabajo, ya que Uchiha Propiedades no era una empresa que se manejaba sola. Una vez el pelinegro se retiro en su costoso auto los restantes se dispusieron a dormir, puesto que el recién llegado pasaría la noche en la casa del matrimonio.

…*…

Eran las tres de la mañana, estaba cansada, pero también estaba muy contenta. Dio un gran suspiro y miro a su lado izquierdo, su rubio esposo estaba profundamente dormido. Paso su mano por encima de sus cabellos y dulcemente deposito un suave beso en su frente a la vez que traicioneras lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos para impactar contra la blanca sabana. Rápidamente sus manos comenzaron con el laborioso trabajo de limpiarlas, pero era inevitable para ella que dejaran de salir. Eran una clara muestra del tormento que llevaba dentro.

-_Lo siento Naruto, prometí que jamás te mentiría pero… Si te lo digo… Si te enteraras…_ - Se levanto de la cama sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para que el rubio no despertara. Bajo por las escaleras lentamente mientras aun seguía limpiando sus lágrimas. Al llegar a la sala se sorprendió puesto que las luces estaban encendidas cuando ella misma se había encargado de apagarlas antes de retirarse a dormir. Miro para ambos lados hasta encontrar con sus ojos a Deidara que contemplaba la ciudad a través del amplio ventanal, en sus manos llevaba una taza blanca. Se acerco a él y poso su mano sobro el hombro de este, e inmediatamente se sobresalto impactando a la joven.

-Lo- Lo siento creí que…- No continuo al ver como el chico comenzaba a carcajearse.

-Jajaja, perdón es que estaba distraído- Dijo entre risas mostrando su mejor faceta.

-¿No puedes dormir?- Pregunto la chica con la misma simpatía mientras se posicionaba al lado del rubio para contemplar la ciudad, se apreciaba una vista hermosa desde allí.

-Realmente no- Dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

-Bueno, no creo que tomando café te de sueño- Comento con un poco de burla.

-¡Cierto!- Y volvió a tomar otro poco. Se quedaron sin hablar unos momentos, hasta que el rubio decidió sacarse una duda que tenía desde que llego a la casa de su hermano –Sakura…- La aludida lo miro, esperando a que continuara –Si te ocurre algo, puedes decírmelo…-

-¿Q-Que?- La joven se exalto un poco e inconscientemente retrocedió un paso. El rubio observo su reacción, definitivamente algo ocultaba –N-No sé de que hablas, me encuentro perfectamente bien. Deberías dejar tu arte y tomarte unas vacaciones que…- Sus palabras salían medianamente fluidas, pero el joven no era ningún idiota.

-Se que te pasa algo, y ahora solo acabas de confirmarlo, si- La corto, no quería escuchar estupideces.

-Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo- Bajo la cabeza, la mentira resultaba menos dolorosa -_Debo, debo dejar de atormentarme. Si no, incluso Naruto podría…_

-Mientes. Pero solo te diré una cosa, no quiero que lastimes a mi hermano- Espeto fuerte y firme, el no quería ver a su hermano sufrir, ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas como para otra carga. La idea de Deidara era que ella engañaba a su hermano menor, pero nada estaba más alejado de la realidad. Todo lo contrario. Mentía por amor a Naruto –No quiero enterarme, de que lo estas engañando-

-¡¿Qué?!- Su postura cambio por completo, ¿Acaso Deidara estaba dudando de ella? ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar eso? ¡Ella amaba a Naruto con todas sus fuerzas! – No sé de donde sacaste eso, ¡Pero es mentira! ¡Jamás le haría algo así! ¡Y bien lo sabes!- Su voz sonó decidida, tal y como ella se sentía.

-¡Entonces explica tu actitud!- El también alzo la voz, si bien noto su determinación y sinceridad al hablar, el rubio tenía dudas. Algo no cuadraba, al principio cuando llego solo creyó que era por el viaje y que hace mucho que no los veía, pero luego de la cena llego a la conclusión de que Sakura estaba extraña, melancólica, apartada. De vez en cuando la observaba y la veía muy sumida en sus pensamientos, como si algo la atormentara. Algo, _o alguien_.

-Yo no engaño a Naruto, ¡Jamás lo haría porque yo lo amo! Tal vez me veas así solo porque no estuve durmiendo mucho estos días y la comida no me está cayendo bien, solo es eso… -Aprovecho el momento y se dio a la fuga, Deidara era muy listo, y a ese paso, terminaría descubriendo la verdad –Ya tengo sueño, nos vemos en la mañana, descansa- Y comenzó a subir las escaleras sin dejar al rubio despedirse siquiera.

El joven volteo su vista hacia la ciudad molesta, bufó y termino el café de un trago. Si, estaba molesto. Y de un instante a otro, recordó una de las tantas conversaciones telefónicas que había tenido con su hermano menor, esta había sido cuando el rubio mayor se encontraba realizando un viaje por las ruinas de Grecia.

_[-¡Te doy la primicia a ti porque eres mi mejor hermano!-_

_-Soy tu único hermano idiota…-_

_-¿Y qué? ¿Nagato no cuenta?-_

_-¡NO!-_

_-Okey… Igual Nagato es mejor que tu-_

_-¡Ya dime o te corto!-_

_-¿Qué cosa?-_

_-¡Lo que me dijiste idiota!-_

_-¡Ah! ¡Si, si! Sakura y yo pensamos que sería bueno tener un hijo ¿Qué piensas?-_

_-¿Tu? ¿Padre? JAJAJA-]_

-_No será que…_- Pensaba mientras recordaba los síntomas que Sakura le dijo que estaba padeciendo- _Duerme poco y la comida le cae mal… ¿Sera cierto_?...- Resoplo, y con menos frustración se dirigió a su habitación para disponerse a descansar, ya era mucho por ese día.

…*…

El sol se colaba entre las blancas cortinas para extinguirse en las cerámicas del frio suelo, la brisa de la mañana impactaba con su blanca piel haciéndolo mover ligeramente entre sus sueños, abrió los ojos con pesadez y se destapo un poco, estiro su cuerpo y se incorporo lentamente. Se dirigió al baño de la habitación a darse una reconfortante ducha, que de alguna manera lo ayudaría a pensar con más claridad. Después de cambiarse y secarse su oscuro y sedoso cabello se dispuso a volver a la cama, según los médicos no debía estar moviéndose mucho hasta recuperarse completamente. Pero a él poco le importaba, se sentía muy bien y eso era lo que contaba, al menos físicamente. Porque psicológicamente, todo era confuso y extraño. Observaba el techo concentrando su vista en un punto indefinido, un punto perdido. Esa era su rutina de los últimos seis días en lo que llevaba desde que había despertado.

Intentaba recordar algo, aunque sea un nombre o un rostro, pero nada venia a su mente… Solo aquellos zafiros celestes como el cielo y radiantes como una estrella. Su mano se acerco a su rostro y lo presiono ligeramente, le dolía un poco la cabeza. Intento volver a recordar algo, pero era inútil, nada ni nadie llegaba a sus recuerdos. _Le dijeron_ que se llamaba _Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke_… Pero certeramente no lo sabía. Después de eso no tenía idea de nada, salvo su edad, lo cual a su juicio no era tan relevante.

-Ni siquiera sé en qué año estamos…- Susurro volteando su vista al buró que se encontraba al costado de su cama, tomo el reloj que estaba allí y vio la hora -_9:00…- _Pensaba intentando, por enésima vez, recordar algo.

Unos minutos más pasaron y unos pequeños golpes interrumpieron su concentración, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un joven de cabellos blancos con un ligero tinte azul y ojos de un oscuro purpura. Ingreso al lugar sin esperar respuesta alguna y al ver al paciente despierto agito su mano izquierda en señal de saludo.

-¡Hola! ¡Al fin despertaste, eh!- Exclamo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a la camilla y se sentaba en una silla que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto con curiosidad el joven de cabellos negros analizando con la mirada a su nueva visita.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Te salve la vida y así me pagas! ¡Yo que te visito todos las semanas!- Se exaspero el chico cambiando su semblante despreocupado a uno deprimente.

El ojinegro se sorprendió un poco por lo que dijo, pero no replico porque la puerta nuevamente se abrió para dejar pasar a una persona bastante alta de cabellos naranjas y ojos que armonizan perfectamente. Su rostro reflejaba serenidad y tranquilidad.

-No mientas, Suigetsu- Lo vendió mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a un confundido pelinegro- Que bueno que ya estés bien-

-Tsk, como sea- Bufo desviando su mirada para otro lado, a veces su amigo lo irritaba.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?- Volvió a preguntar algo molesto, ni los conocía y ya causaban jaleo en su presencia.

- Tu gran salvador, Suigetsu- Informo orgulloso auto señalándose.

-Juugo- Dijo sin más el peli naranja –Nos dijo la enfermera, que no recuerdas lo que te paso ¿Verdad?-

El azabache solo asintió.

-¿Entonces no sabes cómo te llamas?- Pregunto el peliblanco desinteresadamente mientras cruzaba sus manos detrás de su nuca y se balanceaba cómodamente en su silla.

-Bueno… Al parecer una doctora me conoce, me dijo que me llamaba Sasuke-

-¿Y no recuerdas nada?- Interrogo Juugo con un deje de preocupación.

-No, nada- Sonó algo cortante.

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que tampoco sabes porque estas en el hospital ¿Verdad?- El aludido dirigió su vista a Suigetsu esperando a que continuara- Bueno, nosotros te encontramos a las orillas del rio, fue una coincidencia. Nosotros te trajimos al hospital -

-¿En el río?- Pregunto Sasuke confundido, no se había detenido a pensar como había llegado hasta el hospital.

-Sí, estabas inconsciente. Desde entonces te vinimos a visitar periódicamente para ver si mejorabas pero nunca despertabas, ayer una enfermera nos aviso que estabas despierto y por eso vinimos a verte- Intervino Juugo.

-¿Hace cuanto ocurrió?- Su pregunta sonó demandante, era lógico.

-Y… Ya serán cuatro años ¿No, Juugo? … ¿O serán cinco? ¡Quizás seis!- Exclamaba el joven mientras contaba sus dedos y lanzaba expresiones inseguras.

-Fueron cuatro- Contesto el aludido mostrando la cifra con sus dedos.

-¿Q-Que?- El Uchiha estaba incrédulo _¿Cuatro años? ¡¿Acaso estuve en coma por cuatro años?! ¡¿Por qué nadie me avisa estas cosas?!_ -¡¿Y saben donde vivo o si tengo familia?!

- Bueno… En realidad no, solo te trajimos al hospital en aquella ocasión. Pero tú no eres de por aquí, el pueblo es muy pequeño y nosotros conocemos a todas las personas que viven aquí-

-¡¿Y- Y no conoces a alguien de ojos azules?!- Ni siquiera pensó lo que decía, simplemente lo dijo.

-¿Ojos azules?- Repitió el albino confundido por du drástica pregunta.

-¡Dime sí o no!- Su tono era fuerte y autoritario. El quería… No. El _debía_ saber de quién se trataba, de quien eran esos ojos azules, sentía que era importante, y le frustraba no saber quién era.

-¡Juugo!- Pidió auxilio al sentirse amenazado -¡Juugo! ¿Tú recuerdas a alguien? ¡Ayúdame!

-La verdad no, deberíamos ir al pueblo a preguntar. Sasuke, ¿Tu recuerdas a alguien?- Su vista se poso en el chico y vio lo molesto que estaba, su pregunta fue certera.

-Solo recuerdo sus ojos, no sé quien es ni como se llama- Se reincorporo un poco y se dispuso a bajar de la cama –Pero lo averiguare-

-¡Oe, oe! ¿Crees que dejaremos que un tipo medio muerto salga así a la calle?- Suigetsu lo detuvo, con su actual estado no llegaría a ninguna parte.

-Cuando te sientas mejor, nosotros te ayudaremos a encontrar a esa persona- Dijo Juugo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa -¿Verdad Suigetsu?-

-Esto… Yo… ¡Hay ya que!- Y se rindió, después de todo no tenía más que hacer.

Hablaron durante algún tiempo sobre cosas triviales, el joven pelinegro no se sentía incomodo con la compañía de ellos pero si extraño. De alguna manera, algo lo atormentaba, y decidió calmarse un poco con la idea de que cuando llegue la doctora, se sacaría sus principales dudas con ella.

"_Claro que estaba confundido, no tenía idea de quién era, me sentía perdido. Al menos la compañía de Suigetsu y Juugo me distraía un poco y pensaba menos en aquellos ojos azules que hasta ese momento, eran el único rastro de humanidad que conservaba. Según ellos yo no pertenecía al pueblo, pero entonces… ¿Dónde vivía? Tenía que ver a esa doctora que aparentemente me conocía,…"_

Ambos jóvenes, tanto Suigetsu como Juugo, se retiraron debido a una llamada que recibieron, al parecer una conocida suya se encontraba en el pueblo y deseaba verlos. Nuevamente Sasuke quedo solo, intentando recordar algo pero nada. Analizaba la charla que había tenido un tiempo atrás, como si eso le fuera a dar alguna respuesta. La puerta volvió a sonar y después de un audible _"Adelante"_ que pronuncio, la doctora que estaba esperando había llegado.

-Buenos días, ¿Cómo despertaste?- Pregunto mientras se acercaba a él, sus ojos estaban hinchados y se la notaba cansada.

-Bien, supongo…- Contesto sin más –Doctora-

-Dime- Sakura levanto su vista y se sintió intimidada por los ojos del azabache, tal y como ella espero, el empezaría a preguntar sobre lo que le sucedió y sus orígenes. Automáticamente sus ojos amenazaban con querer soltar lagrimas, pestañeo varias veces para controlar ese sentimiento, lo último que quería era volver a llorar.

-Dijiste que me conoces, ¿Por qué no me has dicho nada?- Se lo escuchaba molesto, y no era para menos.

-¿Cómo que cosas?- Desvió su atención hacia las ventanas, se dispuso a abrirlas para que corriera un poco de aire, estaba nerviosa y se notaba en el temblar de sus manos.

-¡Tu dime! ¡No se! ¡Si tengo familia o alguien que me conozca!- Era tanta su desesperación que alzaba la voz -¡Te pregunto lo mismo todos los días! ¿Acaso no piensas contestarme?-

-Ya te lo explique, el médico especialista dice que debes…- Fue abruptamente interrumpida.

-¡Al diablo con eso!... Si sabes algo dímelo, no soporto esta situación- Intento calmarse, gritar no lo llevaría a nada.

-Sasuke, solo te diré que dentro de dos días se te dará de alta. Podrás abandonar el hospital- Sus palabras sonaron como una sentencia para ella, pero como un gran alivio y sobre todo una esplendida noticia para él.

"_Sabía que mi infierno estaba a punto de comenzar, aun no había tenido el suficiente valor para hablar con Naruto y para colmo de males Deidara cada vez mas sospechaba de mi extraño comportamiento. Tampoco no le había dicho nada a Sasuke, pero en ese momento el tampoco recordaba nada… Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal ¿Pero que más podía hacer? ¡Todo jugaba en mi contra! Estaba asustada… Si Naruto se enterara ¿Qué es lo que haría?, No quería ni pensarlo. Y por otro lado… ¿Ahora donde llevaría a Sasuke? Lo más natural era que lo lleve a la ciudad, pero sería lo mismo que llevarlo con Naruto… Pero tampoco podía dejarlo en el pueblo a su suerte, ¡El era mi amigo! ¡Si lo conocía de toda la vida!... Solo pensar en mi actual situación me taladraba la cabeza y el alma, tenía que solucionar el problema… Aunque de momento Sasuke permanecería en el hospital por unos dos días más, tenía que pensar algo rápido. "_

…*…

Los dos días que tenían que transcurrir se terminaron… Para Sakura fueron un tormento fugaz, esos días habían asado más rápido de lo normal, mientras que para Sasuke pasaron lentos y aburridos.

Sasuke se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama del hospital, vestía casualmente ya que la doctora le había traído en el día anterior ropa para que pudiera salir del hospital, después de todo la ropa de interno en la ciudad iba a llamar la atención. _"A las 19:00 hs me retiro, a esa hora pasare por aquí para llevarte a la ciudad, allá hay un excelente departamento que está en buenas condiciones y muy bien ubicado" _ La puerta sonó y la doctora ingreso al interior de la habitación.

-¿Estás listo?- Pregunto mostrando una sonrisa, que parecía sincera pero sin embargo era completamente falsa.

-Vámonos- El azabache cruzo la puerta sin mirarla, no soportaba mas ese lugar. El rostro de Sakura se mostro deprimido por unos segundos, sin embargo disfrazo esa amargura con una bella sonrisa.

Al retirarse por el pasillo, muchas enfermeras despedian al joven que se marchaba junto con la doctora, a lo cual este solo las ignoraba, tenia prisa por salir de allí.

El viaje hacia la ciudad fue silencioso, Sakura por su parte estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras conducía, pensando como llevaría la situación adelante. Por otro lado, Sasuke miraba por la ventana como el paisaje era cambiado lentamente por edificios y carreteras altamente transitadas. Ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino. Solo pasaron unos minutos para encontrarse transitando las calles de la ciudad que estaba altamente iluminada por la falta de luz, Sasuke miraba todo despectivamente mientras que Sakura observaba a todas partes, procurando no cruzarse con nadie. Después de circular varias cuadras, Sakura estaba a punto de girar en una esquina cuando un auto gris último modelo muy conocido para ella aparecía justamente doblando en esa esquina para tomar la carretera que se encontraba al lado de ella, el auto se dirigía al lado opuesto, a la ciudad. La chica en una maniobra rápida acelero hacia adelante esquivando apenas el coche gris que había visto, con esa velocidad el conductor de ese auto no habría alcanzado a reconocerla.

_-Era… ¡Era Naruto! ¡¿Qué hace aquí?! Ojala no me haya visto… ¡Maldición!-_ Observo el auto gris alejarse por el retrovisor, su respiración era agitada _–No, no me vio…-_ Se auto convenció calmándose un poco, pero aun seguía muy nerviosa.

Sin embargo, el lado del conductor del otro coche pasó a unos escasos centímetros de la ventana donde Sasuke estaba observando el exterior, y ahí lo vio. Sus ojos se abrieron con demasía al ver esos ojos azules, se sorprendió. Vio claramente su cabello rubio imitando al sol, unas extrañas marcas en su mejilla y su morena piel.

"_Esos ojos azules… ¡Son esos ojos!"_

-¡Detente!- Grito exaltado intentando abrir la puerta, pero no podía- ¡Maldición, detente!- Seguía mirando el auto gris, el cual se había estacionado a tres cuadras de donde se encontraban ellos, pudo ver como el joven de cabellos rubios descendía calmadamente mientras hablaba por el teléfono celular -¡¿Qué acaso no me oíste?! ¡Te dije que te detengas!- Pero por mas suplicas que el peli negro pudiera decir, la joven no estaba dispuesta a ceder, al contrario de lo que él dijo solo aumento la velocidad. "No puedo frenar aquí, podríamos causar un accidente" Se excuso vanamente. Se alejaron lo más rápido posible, Sasuke estaba más que furioso y Sakura estaba más que asustada.

-¿Q-Que viste que querías que parara tan de repente?- Su voz sonó entrecortada e insegura, no sabía lo que iba a decirle.

-Nada, olvídalo…- Sus palabras fueron secas y cortantes, algo le molestaba ¿Por qué no había frenado? Algo era extraño…. ¿Era su imaginación o ella lo había hecho apropósito?

-De-De acuerdo, sigamos- Y no dijo más, aun estaba temblando-_Esto está mal… Realmente muy mal… ¿Qué hacia Naruto allí? ¡Se supone que aun debía estar aun en la empresa! Algo está mal… Además, ¿Por qué quiso que parara? Eso significa que Sasuke recuerda algo, ¿Recordara a Naruto? No lo creo, por ahí su rostro le pareció familiar y nada mas… Aun así estaba muy alterado, quizás el si recuerde algo y no quiere decírmelo… ¿Pero que ganaría con eso? Será que no confía en mí completamente… Esta vez zafé, pero no puede ocurrir una próxima, al menos hasta que Sasuke recupere la memoria… _

_Ya lo decidí, cuando Sasuke recupere la memoria les diré a verdad a ambos… a Sasuke… Y a Naruto…-_

"_Supe que eran esos ojos cuando los vi, ¡No había duda alguna! Era el… ¿Pero quién era? No lo sabía, pero al menos en ese momento sabía cómo era su rostro. Me era tan familiar… ¿De dónde? Bueno, eso era lo de menos… Estaba convencido de lo que haría, lo buscaría, iría incluso al mismo infierno con tal de ver sus hermosos ojos azules otra vez… Eran incluso más azules de lo que los recordaba, e incluso más hermosos… ¿Por qué pensaba así? No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que cuando lo encuentre el me dará la respuesta…" _

Notas finales: Ojala les haya gustado, ¿Algún Review? :D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: Contiene SasuNaru y NaruSaku. A lo largo de la historia irán apareciendo otras parejas que mencionare luego.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

"_La vereda era alumbrada por el tibio sol, sin embargo se veía desierta. Estaba corriendo, desesperado por alcanzarle. Estaba tan cerca, pero era como si a cada paso mío el se alejara mas y mas, le grite para que se detuviera pero nada resulto. Apresure la carrera, no iba a dejarlo escapar. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca estire mi mano derecha y casi toco sus dorados cabellos que se mecían al compás del viento, alargue mi mano lo mas que pude pero aun no podía tocarle._

_Estaba enojado, otra vez._

_Volví a estirarme con tal de alcanzarlo, pero esta vez mi objetivo era su hombro. Me sentía agitado, cansado, agobiado pero sobre todo muy esperanzado, yo recordaba a alguien, y lo había encontrado. Sonreí complacido al poder tocarlo y lo voltee rápidamente para ver su rostro._

_Lo vi, y era hermoso._

_Sus cabellos eran dorados como cual reluciente sol y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul que incluso el cielo y el mar quedaban opacados al lado de él. Tenía tres extrañas marcas en cada mejilla, debo admitir que me agradaban con demasía. Lo observe completamente embelesado por unos instantes, simplemente no podía quitar la vista de su rostro, me era imposible. El no decía nada, solo me miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y una mirada… Una mirada desconocida para mí, no sabía lo que reflejaba. Cuando salí momentáneamente del trance que él me había causado decidí dirigir una de mis manos a su rostro, ansiaba con poder tocar su morena piel y comprobar si era tan suave y delicada como aparentaba ser. Y cuando estuve a punto de rozar mis dedos con su rostro… Todo se volvió oscuro para mí…"_

Sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente, miro para los costados de su cama y lanzo un suspiro cansino. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos intentando conciliar el sueño pero fue inútil. Llevo una de sus manos a su rostro con el fin de masajear su cien, había tenido el mismo sueño las últimas dos semanas.

Si, ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que estaba viviendo en la ciudad, pero él no había podido salir ni a la esquina. Según tenía entendido estaba viviendo en un hotel del centro, y allí se quedaría hasta que Sakura consiguiera otro lugar. Odiaba eso. La doctora le llevaba todo lo que necesitaba, tenia ropa, comida y dinero en caso de emergencia. No le hacía falta nada. Al menos nada material, puesto que sus recuerdos aun estaban excluidos de su mente.

Se levanto de la cama y miro el reloj de velador, eran las _8:00 am, _se preguntaba mentalmente la necesidad de levantarse temprano. Se encamino al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha para dar comienzo a la rutina del día, la cual solo lo frustraba.

Al terminar de cambiarse se acostó nuevamente en la cama, dio unas cuantas vueltas y se volvió a reincorporar. Se dirigió hacia el balcón, lo único que podía ver eran edificios más altos que obstruían olímpicamente la visión de la ciudad. Suspiro y dirigió su mirada a las calles, veía pasar a cientos de personas cada día, pero nunca pasaba la persona que él esperaba.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Estaba a tres pisos de altura.

Apoyo sus codos sobre el balcón y utilizo sus manos como soporte para apoyar su cabeza, rodo su vista por la concurrida calle una vez, dos veces, tres… Permaneció en esa postura un tiempo indefinido, no sabía con exactitud la hora ni el día, tampoco le importaba mucho. Solo se dedicaba a observar las calles lo mas que podía, y a comer o dormir cuando una de estas actividades eran necesarias.

Pasaron las horas y él seguía en la misma posición, miraba hacia la calle, como si fuera lo más entretenido del mundo. Suspiro cansado y se adentro al departamento dispuesto a comer algo, su estomago lo estaba molestando.

Al abrir la heladera paró en seco, ¿Por qué debería comer precisamente en ese lugar? Era cierto que la soledad le agradaba, pero en esos momentos eso mismo era lo que le atormentaba. Cerro la heladera con fuerza, tomo su saco negro del ropero y busco el dinero que la doctora le había dejado _"en caso de emergencia"._

-_Al menos para mí, si es una emergencia_- Y salió rápidamente del recinto.

Anoto mentalmente el número de departamento, piso, calle y altura donde vivía temporalmente, no estaba dispuesto a perderse en la ciudad. Se dispuso a caminar entre los altos edificios de la Ciudad y por primera vez, estaba caminando la mismas calles que minutos atrás estaba contemplando. Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco y emprendió el recorrido, miraba hacia todas las direcciones, como buscando algo… O _alguien_…

Camino así varias cuadras, observando los negocios, mirando a la gente, intentando encontrar a alguien, o que alguien lo encuentre a él. En un pequeño negocio compro un sándwich y un jugo para consumir luego, en esos momentos no tenía hambre. Mientras seguía su recorrido, pensaba en lo que había sucedido desde su llegada a la Ciudad. Si bien la doctora le estaba dando un tratamiento para que logre recuperar la memoria, Sasuke ya estaba desesperado. Se sentía realmente molesto de no poder siquiera determinar bien quién era, se supone que el tratamiento lo iba a ayudar, pero muy por el contrario no recordaba nada. Sakura le había contado algunas cosas, pero nada relevante, y el sin deseos de seguir esperando decidió buscar sus respuestas solo. Después de dar varias vueltas, llego a la plaza de la Ciudad. Había muchos niños jugando, saltaban a soga, corrían, se escondían, andaban en bici… Todo lo que veía se le hacía familiar, como si ya lo hubiera vivido. Ante esta corazonada, camino más a prisa al centro de la plaza, observaba los arboles, el pasto y los columpios, estaba seguro que ya había estado allí antes, solo que no lo recordaba. Se acerco hasta allí y se sentó bajo un árbol dispuesto a comer lo que había comprado. Observaba todo detenidamente.

Si.

El definitivamente había estado en ese lugar.

Siguió comiendo mientras observaba como dos niños, uno de cabello negro y otro de cabello marrón corrían de un lado a otro, era como si nunca se cansaran y siempre pudieran correr una vuelta más. Solo unos momentos pasaron hasta que una niña de cabello naranja amarrado en dos coletas altas se les acerco para jugar con ellos, la escena para Sasuke se presentaba histórica. Era como si le revelara algo que él ya había vivido, como si lo incitara a recordar.

_[-¿Quieres ser nuestro amigo?- Le dijo mientras le extendía una mano en señal de amistad, su cabello era rubio y tenía los ojos de color azul._

_-No soy amigo de idiotas- Le contesto dándole vuelta la cara para dejar de verlo._

_-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-]_

_[-Ella es Sakura- Le presento a una niña._

_-No me importa- Desvió su mirada._

_-¡No le hables así!- Grito eufórico su nuevo amigo._

_-¡Cállate idiota!- _

_-¡No le llames idiota! ¡Estúpido!- Lo insulto la niña defendiendo a su amigo mientras fulminaba al azabache con la mirada]_

_[-No eres taaan malo- Le comento entre risas._

_-Y tú no eres taaan idiota- _

_-¡Estúpido!- Le grito el niño rubio._

_-Idiota- Le contesto sonriéndole a modo de burla.]_

_[-¡Oye espérame!- Vociferaba un niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules mientras corría detrás de sus amiguitos._

_-¡Eres muy lento, perdedor!- La respuesta no se hizo esperar, el niño que llevaba la delantera lo burlaba sacándole la lengua mientras aumentaba la velocidad._

_-¡Vas a ver cuando te gane!-_

_-¡Primero debes alcanzarme a mí!- Un niña de cabello rosa se echo a correr delante del rubio._

_-¡Ya van a ver! ¡Algún día seré más rápido que ustedes!- Exclamaba el de ojos zafiro al ver como sus mejores amigos corrían mas rápido que el._

_-¡Sigue soñando!- Y el niño que estaba con la mayor ventaja se aproximo mas a la meta._

_-¡Tú solo apúrate!- Dijo la peli rosa para imitar a su otro amigo._

_-¡Sí!- Corrió el niño de cabello rubio para alcanzar a sus dos amigos y correr a la par de ellos.]_

Sus recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar como los tres niños lo llamaban, los maldijo por dentro.

-¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¿Nos pasa la pelota por favor?- Preguntaba el infante de cabello negro mientras agitaba sus brazos para llamar la atención del azabache. El aludido no respondió, solo tomo la pelota que se encontraba cerca de su mano y se la lanzo, en un tiro certero y justo. El niño esbozo una gran sonrisa, agradeció el gesto del desconocido y se marcho a jugar nuevamente con sus amigos.

Por otro lado, Sasuke solo se dedicaba a maldecirlo, pero a su vez se sentia agradecido ya que pudo recordar algo, por mas pequeño que fuese para el era un gran avance. Esta vez pudo ver a ese rubio claramente, al parecer eran amigos y lo conocia desde niño porque estaban jugando, tambien recordaba haber visto un niña de cabello rosado, muy posiblemente Sakura.

-¡¿Sasuke?!- Una voz que ya habia escuchado antes lo saco abruptamente de sus pensamientos, otra vez.

…*…

-¡¿Y porque no me dices nada?!- Sus puños impactaron fuertemente sobre el escritorio -¡Tarado!- La afirmación inundo todo el recinto.

-¡Shikamaru no me grites! – Su voz sonó en tono de suplica, sus manos cubrían sus oídos y sus ojos estaban cerrados fuertemente.

-¡Tu nunca dices nada! - Su voz desbordaba enojo, el pelinegro estaba muy alterado. ¿Por qué carajos Naruto le ocultaba esa clase de cosas? ¿Acaso no eran amigos? Ese idiota…

-¡Sabia que te pondrías así!- Se excuso vanamente, el conocía la actitud de Shikamaru, siempre actuaba despreocupadamente pero cuando se trataba de algo importante su personalidad cambiaba radicalmente, justo como en ese momento estaba presenciando.

-¡Eres un idiota!-

-¡¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?!-

-¡A ti! ¡Idiota!-

-¡CALLENSE DE UNA VEZ!- Se escucho mientras una joven con dos rodetes de cabello marrón ingresaba a la oficina para propinarle un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno.

-S-Si- Ambos asintieron al sentir como un pequeño chinchón creció en sus cabezas por el golpe de la chica.

-¡Y si vuelvo a escucharlos les ira peor! ¡El cliente está a medio metro mío y no me escucha!- Vociferaba mientras salía del lugar hecha una furia.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, discutir a esas alturas no tenía sentido.

-Me retiro- Se dispuso a salir el joven de cabello marón atado en una coleta.

-¡Espera! Shikamaru yo… Perdón por no contarte, pero no puedo meterte en mis problemas siempre, esto quiero resolverlo solo- Dijo mientras acachaba la casa en señal de disculpas, estaba a solo unos pasos de su amigo pero lo sentía muy lejos.

El aludido se detuvo y escucho sus palabras atentamente, ya esperaba que algo así pasara desde que comenzaron a discutir, cuando el rubio término de hablar se dio la vuelta y vio que el chico aun seguía con la mirada en el suelo ofreciendo una disculpa. Lo miro unos segundos y suspiro resignado, no importa cuánto le gritara ahora porque lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede dar marcha atrás. Acorto la distancia y apoyo su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su amigo para indicarle que levantara su cabeza. Su mirada de comprensión se cruzo con la de su rubio amigo, que solo reflejaba tristeza y arrepentimiento. Se sintió culpable, ahora resulta que el malo del cuento era él, bufo molesto. Cuando ambos estuvieron a la misma altura, Shikamaru esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que contrarresto completamente el ambiente sofocante que momentos atrás se había formado.

-¿Entonces me contaras?- Pregunto, pero más bien afirmo.

-…-

"_Ni siquiera el propio Shikamaru debía saberlo…_

_Hace ya un mes empecé a recibir unas extrañas llamadas telefónicas, al principio solo llamaban y colgaban como simpes bromas, pero luego comencé a escuchar voces y posteriormente, continúas amenazas. La situación se me estaba saliendo de control, recibía amenazas vía teléfono, por celular, por fax, por mail en la oficina e incluso llegaron anónimos a mi casa. Cuando intente contactar con la policía, me mandaron un mensaje de texto diciendo que no debía contarle a nadie, de lo contrario mis seres queridos podrían salir lastimados. El acoso era cada vez peor, a esas alturas incluso en el trabajo me sentía vigilado. _

_La discusión con Shikamaru comenzó cuando el revisaba entre las carpetas de la oficina y encontró una nota que estaba hecha con letras de diario recortadas que decía __**A boca cerrada no entran moscas**_,_obviamente se sorprendió y me pregunto rápidamente que significaba eso, a lo que no supe inventar una excusa convincente y él se entero de mi engaño obligándome a confesar lo que había sucedido. Sin embargo, solo le comente que me habían llegado tres cartas junto con la que él había encontrado, no le mencioné nada sobre las llamadas, las amenazas ni mi encuentro con la persona que me acosaba, no quería preocuparlo. Gran error. Shikamaru es la persona más lista que conozco y descubrió mis engaños muy fácilmente, enojándose conmigo por no confiar en él. Aunque se enoje, no podía contarle la verdad ¿Qué sucedería si ellos se enteraran y le hicieran algo a Shikamaru? ¡No podía permitir eso! Al menos una vez, intentaría arreglar el problema solo, no se lo diría ni al propio Deidara, o incluso a Shikamaru o Sakura, solo lograría preocuparlos. ¡Además podría ser solo una broma de mal gusto! Rogaba al cielo porque solo fuera eso, no quiero que nadie este en problemas por causa mía…"_

…*…

-Doctora, la necesitan en Dirección-

Era la cuarta vez en la semana que la citaban del mismo lugar, últimamente se había vuelto un habito estar allí sentada escuchando el sermón de la Directora del hospital. Mientras se encontraba de camino a la dirección admiraba la ciudad por los ventanales del amplio pasillo, por suerte hoy no debía ir hasta el hospital del pueblo y podría descansar un poco en compañía de… Oh, Naruto también estaba con mucho trabajo. Aun así, ella lo había notado mas estresado últimamente, como si algo lo atormentara… Al igual que a ella. Como una esposa preocupada por su marido le pregunto que le pasaba a lo que él solo respondía con una gran sonrisa y un _"Todo está bien",_ solo eso bastaba para hacerla sentir mejor, confiaba en que su marido pronto sería el de siempre. Sin embargo, ella también se encontraba atormentada, cada vez era más difícil esconder a Sasuke, no quería seguir con esa situación y el tiempo se le estaba acabando, lo que había pasado cuando ambos llegaron a la ciudad la atormentaba considerablemente, ya que al parecer Sasuke había recordado a Naruto con solo verlo, o al menos le habrá parecido su rostro familiar. Lo que sea. Sasuke se dio cuenta, y eso no era algo que se podría tomar a la ligera…

Sasuke había visto a Naruto y pareció recordarlo.

Naruto estaba cada vez un poco más lejos de ella, Vivían juntos, pero era como si no estuvieran cerca, algo le sucedía al rubio y ella no sabía lo que era.

Deidara estaba sospechando de su actitud y la peli rosa temía que se enterara de algo.

Además ella misma estaba se estaba sintiendo mal últimamente, se preguntaba si era por tantas preocupación acumuladas tan de repente.

Detuvo sus pasos y observo el cielo a través de los cristales, como si indagara el firmamento. Los pensamientos que la preocupaban circulaban y creaban formas indecisas en su mente, jugaban con sus decisiones y se fundían con la duda albergada en su interior. Sus ojos se perdieron en un punto indefinido dando paso a que la conciencia se agolpara con su razón y a su vez se estrellara con su triste corazón, de pronto, entre tanto jaleo mental, su mirada se torno nublada y sus músculos dejaron de responderle, todo le daba vueltas y finalmente cayó al piso inconsciente.

-¡DOCTORA! ¡DOCTORA!-Se escuchaban los gritos al fondo del pasillo, resonaban como ecos lejanos que se hundían en un abismo.

…*…

-¿Tu?- Pregunto el azabache reincorporándose rápidamente al ver a quien le llamaba.

-¡Que coincidencia! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto el joven de cabello blanco y ojos purpura mientras sonreía.

-Vivo por aquí, ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto al ver como se acercaba otra persona conocida para él.

-¡Juugo! ¿Viste quien está aquí? ¡Es Sasuke!- Dijo mientras el peli naranja se acercaba a ellos y saludaba al mencionado.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Pregunto cuando ya estuvieron frente a frente.

-Bien, ¿Y ustedes?- Pregunto por cortesía, no es que le importe ni nada.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero dinos! ¿Dónde vives? ¿Encontraste a tu familia?- Las preguntas del albino fueron como baldes de agua fría para el ojinegro quien solo lo miro gélidamente como respuesta.

-Esto… - Suigetsu quiso cambiar de tema rápidamente, la mirada del azabache le infundía miedo.

-¿Y ustedes que hacen aquí?- Preguntó al ver las intenciones del peliblanco.

-Vinimos aquí por un tiempo con una amiga- Contesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca – ¡Supongo que nos veremos seguido!- Término de decir mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Ya veo- El azabache asintió a lo que Suigetsu decía.

-¡Pásanos tu numero! ¡Tenemos que mantenernos en contacto!- Exclamo Suigetsu mientras sacaba su celular de su bolsillo.

-¿Para qué?- Pregunto Sasuke, no es que Suigetsu y Juugo no le agradaran, es que en esos momentos su prioridad era otra y no hacer nuevas amistades.

-Me haces sentir mal- Dijo el albino envuelto en una nube oscura de depresión y soledad.

-Esto, ¡Vas a llamarnos! ¿No, Sasuke?- La voz de Juugo infundía un poco de miedo, así que el azabache simplemente asintió algo confundido.

-¡Qué bueno! ¡Anota!- Vocifero Suigetsu reponiéndose rápidamente con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-_Se ha recuperado muy rápido_- Pensó Sasuke mientras sacaba su celular para guardar en número de Suigetsu.

Mientras Suigetsu le dictaba su número de celular a Sasuke con mucha emoción y Juugo simplemente hacia acto de presencia, un joven pasaba corriendo por ese mismo lugar a toda velocidad con una bolsa de Librería, dentro de ella había cuatro cartuchos de tinta para impresora. Llevaba una camisa blanca, pantalón de vestir y zapatos, al parecer trabajaba en una empresa. Su cabello largo y oscuro estaba recogido en una coleta, cosa que contrarrestaba con su atuendo. Su rostro se mostraba cansado, sin embargo su velocidad era considerable.

Fueron dos segundos, solo fueron dos segundos en los que el joven de cabello marrón y ojos del mismo color volteo a ver su costado derecho. Lo que vio, lo dejo sin habla y sin deseos de seguir corriendo. Se detuvo rápidamente y solo se quedo observándolo, un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos oscuros, era igual a…

-¡¿Sa-Sasuke?!- Le pregunto a si mismo muy sorprendido, no podía articular ningún pensamiento coherente, todo su juicio e inteligencia se fueron al diablo. Retrocedió dos pasos en dirección contraria, en ningún momento dejo de ver a aquel joven que era exactamente igual al difunto esposo de su amigo. Sus ojos no se cerraron en ningún segundo, simplemente estaba estático, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, porque cuanto más lo miraba, más parecido lo encontraba.

_-No… ¡No puede ser! Sasuke… ¡Sasuke está muerto! Pero entonces… ¿Quién es él? ¡¿Y porque no hago nada?! Algo, algo me pasa… Debo calmarme. Quizás si me acerco, pueda corroborar que no es el, ¡Es imposible que sea el! ¡Yo lo vi todo! Además si realmente seria Sasuke, ¡El estaría ahora con Naruto! O por ahí quiso alejarse de él… Pero ¡Eso es imposible! ¡Incluso el mismo Sasuke me dijo cuanto lo amaba! ¡No puede ser que quiera alejarse de él!... ¡¿Pero en que mierda estoy pensando?! ¡Tengo que acercarme a él!...- _Sus ideas se infundían y sus pensamientos se volvían homogéneos, el siempre fue considerado un genio, pero en ese momento se sentía el ser más estúpido sobre la Tierra.

Se golpeo mentalmente por no moverse durante esos minutos cruciales y decidió acercarse a él, enderezo su postura y mostro decisión y firmeza con su mirada, apretó la bolsa que llevaba entre manos y de golpe sintió como algo en su bolsillo vibraba. _"Mierda ¡Lo olvide!"_ pensó al abrir el móvil y contestar la llamada. Nuevamente se sintió un estúpido al no poder responder al teléfono, ¡La voz que se escuchaba del otro lado tenía que ser justamente la de ese Idiota! ¡¿Por qué no lo llamaba otra persona?!

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Estás ahí?- Se escuchaba del otro lado –Apúrate ¿Si? ¡Necesitamos la tinta! ¡Te dije que debía ir yo!- La voz se notaba alegre, siempre en las situaciones más criticas su amigo sabia llevar una sonrisa.

-¿Na-Naruto? – El nombre apenas salió de su boca.

-¿Paso algo?- Preguntaron.

-Y-Yo…

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Estás bien?!- Su voz se torno preocupada -¡Shikamaru respóndeme! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Iré enseguida!- Se escucho a través del teléfono como el otro joven corría y subía al ascensor.

-¡E-Espera! ¡Estoy bien! ¡No vengas!- Sus palabras sonaron a modo de suplica, pero no sabía qué hacer.

-¡No mientas!- Grito el rubio colérico- ¡Encima esta mierda se trabo!- Las patadas al ascensor se escuchaban a través del teléfono.

Y entonces sintió una mirada gélida posarse sobre su persona.

El chico que era igual a Sasuke, lo estaba viendo…

**Notas finales:** Perdón la demora, con el comienzo de clases y las actividades del Club no tengo tiempo para nada, ¡Pero prometo actualizar cada fin de semana! ¡Gracias por leerme!

¿Algún Review? n.n


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

Y entonces sintió una mirada gélida posarse sobre su persona.

El chico que era igual a Sasuke, lo estaba viendo…

-¡¿Shikamaru?! ¡Responde maldita sea!- Su voz se escuchaba alterada a la vez que se mezclaba con varios golpes sordos de fondo.

-Estoy bien, no me pasa nada- Finalmente pudo articular una oración decente, y por más que su voz se escuchara decidida y verdadera en realidad estaba cargada de duda y sobre todo de frustración.

Solo paso unos segundos en esa posición, segundos infinitos para él, dio una gran bocanada de aire para que este ingresara a sus pulmones y los llenara de vida. _"Que fastidio… ¡Qué gran fastidio!..." _ Apretó el celular con fuerza, pero sin cerrarlo en ningún momento. Los reclamos que se escuchaban desde el móvil en esos momentos se oían lejanos y casi imperceptibles, como si se esfumaran en el espacio. Empezó a caminar dando pasos cortos y torpes, pero a medida que avanzaba sus pasos y su rostro se llenaban de confianza y seguridad. Las miradas de ambos seguían firmes y expectantes, ninguno aparto los ojos por un segundo. Estaban como ensimismados, eran emociones diferentes que se cruzaban y se transformaban que daban paso a infinitas preguntas.

Sasuke estaba ausente a la conversación que mantenían sus dos compañeros, tanto Juugo como Suigetsu no se habían percatado de la cuarta presencia que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente, y cuando levantaron la vista, el joven desconocido para ellos ya estaba ahí.

"_Al principio no podía creer que fuera él. No es que no quería, es que simplemente no podía creerlo. Después del shock y la pelea mental conmigo mismo, decidí acercarme y confirmar con mis propios ojos si lo que estaba viendo era una ilusión o no, estaba aturdido, ¿Qué significaba todo eso? ¿Por qué estuvo desaparecido todos estos años? ¿Por qué no se contacto? ¿Cómo sobrevivió? ¿Por qué no estaba con Naruto? ¡Mierda! Tantas cosas revoloteando en mi cabeza me daban jaqueca… En esos momentos ni pensar con claridad podía, las preguntas se agolpaban una tras otra en mi garganta y de esa manera, ninguna de ellas cruzaba mis labios. Tenía ganas de reír, de gritar, de llorar… Todo era muy confuso. Estaba más alto, no recordaba verlo de abajo. También estaba diferente, su expresión no era la que tenía siempre. Y con cada microsegundo que lo veía, las dudas se expiraban. Al menos por unos segundos, estuve convencido de que era Sasuke…"_

-¿Mh?- Suigetsu reacciono algo tarde, pero se sorprendió un poco al ver a Sasuke y al recién llegado mirarse tan fijamente, desvió su mirada hacia Juugo y pudo notar que este se encontraba en las mismas condiciones. Al no soportar ser ignorado, carraspeo un poco así rompiendo el silencioso ambiente que había formado.

-Ah, yo… Bueno…- Shikamaru empezó balbuceando, sin dejar de ver a Sasuke ni por un segundo. Esperaba alguna reacción o algo, pero nada había sucedido. Estaba confundido.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Le pregunto Juugo al notar su nerviosismo -¿Te encuentras bien?-

El aludido apenas asintió, volvió a mirar al pelinegro, y este nuevamente le respondió con una gélida mirada. No lo comprendía, aun teniéndolo en frente de él no había dicho ni una palabra, no entendía. Abrió la boca para lanzar todo tipo de preguntas contra su persona; si Sasuke no hablaría, sería el propio Shikamaru quien le saque las respuestas. Sin embargo, todo se concluyo cuando un grito desgarrador y un sonoro golpe borro todos sus pensamientos en un instante.

"_Na-Naruto…" _ Su nombre se dibujo en su mente e hizo que su conciencia flaqueara en un instante, todo lo que tenía planeado hacer y decir se derrumbo como un castillo de papel azotado por un viento furioso. Sus ojos estaban abiertos con demasía y sus manos imposibilitadas.

-¡¿Qué-Que fue eso?!- Pregunto exaltado Suigetsu al ver la reacción del joven -¡Alguien grito!-

Sasuke lo miraba interrogante esperando una respuesta a la pregunta de Suigetsu, los ojos que segundos atrás lo observaban incansablemente ahora estaban preocupados y sorprendidos. Desvió la mirada hacia Juugo unos segundos, y noto que estaba en la misma situación que él.

-¡NARUTO!- Grito al celular recuperando completamente los sentidos- ¡NARUTO RESPONDE!- Volvió a gritar, pero no había respuesta. Miro la pantalla asustado, la llamada había sido finalizada. Miro a Sasuke interrogante para ver su respuesta al escuchar ese nombre, pero no se había inmutado ni siquiera un poco, y ahí dudo –Lo-Lo siento… Volveré en un momento…- Y sin decir alguna palabra mas, se alejo corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban.

-¡¿Qué-Que fue eso?! ¡¿Lo escucharon verdad?!- Exclamo Suigetsu mientras observaba como el joven se alejaba rápidamente y se perdía entre la gente.

-Que extraño, al final no dijo nada- Se inmuto a decir Juugo.

-¿Dijo que volvería?- Volvió a preguntar el albino mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su nuca.

-Eso parece- Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Juugo.

-¿Lo conoces Sasuke? Estaba mirándote…- Le interrogo esperando una contestación decente –Yo no, ¿Tu no lo conoces tampoco, verdad Juugo?- El aludido solo negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco lo conozco… _Aun quizás, debería decir que no lo recuerdo… Sera ¿Qué él me ha reconocido? No lo creo, en ese caso me hubiera hablado… Tal vez solo quería preguntarnos algo… - _El azabache contesto, y luego pensó para sus adentros.

Tiii Tiii Tiii

-¡¿Y ahora que quiere?!- Suigetsu estaba exasperado mirando la pantalla del celular que acababa de sonar, era la séptima vez en el día que ese endemoniado aparato lo molestaba. De muy mala gana lo abrió y se sintió morir, había cientos de llamadas pérdidas y miles de mensajes en la bandeja de entrada –Esto…-

-Ya contéstale, te golpeara después- Le dijo Juugo al ver el aura oscura que se había formado alrededor de su amigo.

-¡Ca-Cállate!- Se sonrojo un poco.

-¿Es tu novia?- Pregunto Sasuke sin inmutarse, no es que le importa la vida de Suigetsu, pero sus reacciones eran algo extraño de ver.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡No se dé que hablas! ¡Esa zorra no sería mi novia ni en un millón de años! ¡No la toco ni con un palo! ¡¿Entiendes?!- Gritaba a los cuatro vientos de lo nervioso que se había puesto, el sonrojo en sus mejillas persistía.

-Solo te delatas mas- Menciono Juugo para dar un suspiro calmado en señal de frustración, hay cosas como los apodos que en años jamás cambiarían.

-¡Que te calles!- Y sin previo aviso, le aventó el celular directo a la cara.

Tii Tii Tii

Al escuchar el sonido repetirse de nuevo, Suigetsu se acerco peligrosamente a Juugo dispuesto a sacarle el móvil, a lo que el atacado respondió solo como él sabía hacerlo. Con su izquierda freno a Suigetsu poniendo la palma de su mano en la cara del albino y empujándolo hacia el lado contrario, mientras que este ultimo estiraba sus manos para alcanzar el celular pero por más que intentara simplemente no podía, Juugo estiraba ambos brazos, uno para alejarlo y el otro para elevar el celular y así Suigetsu no pudiese alcanzarlo.

**-¡Dámelo Juugo!**

**-Discúlpate.**

**-¡Que no!**

**-Discúlpate.**

**-¡Que me lo des ahora!**

**-No lo hare.**

**-¡Juugo!**

**-Suigetsu…**

**-¡Maldito vas a ver!**

TII TII TII

-¡No No No! ¡No contestes! ¡Dámelo que…!- Suigetsu dejo de forcejear al ver como Sasuke tomaba el celular muy fácilmente y aceptaba la llamada justamente delante de su lloroso rostro, sostenía el celular con la dirección de la pantalla a los ojos del albino para que pudiera contemplar su cometido. Al ver que los segundos de la llamada corrían… Su rostro se volvió piedra y tanto Juugo como Suigetsu cubrieron sus oídos rápidamente dispuestos a recibir el grito de su vida.

**-¡¿QUE TANTO HACES QUE NO CONTESTAS IDIOTA?! ¡HACE HORAS QUE TE ESTOY LLAMANDO! ¡¿JUUGO ESTA CONTIGO VERDAD?! ¡RESPONDE!-**

-S-Si esta aquí…- Dijo mientras volvía a taparse los oídos al igual que los otros dos presentes. Sasuke tampoco había soportado el primer grito.

**-¡ENTONCES MUEVAN SUS RIDICULOS TRASEROS HASTA EL DEPARTAMENTO! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! ¡NO QUERRAN QUE LOS VAYA A BUSCAR!-**

-¡No, no! ¡Ya estamos en camino!- Contesto rápidamente mientras agitaba ambas manos delante del teléfono como si la dueña de esa chillante voz pudiera verlo.

**-¡MAS LES VALE!-**

Y la llamada termino. Sasuke le entrego el celular a un asustado Suigetsu quien lo recibió de muy mala manera y lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón, si antes lo rodeaba una aura oscura, en esos momentos se estaba convirtiendo en un agujero negro.

-Vamos, no quiero que se desquite conmigo también- Dijo Juugo mientras se disponía a marcharse -Nos veremos, Sasuke-

-¡Lo siento por esto! ¡Pero si nos retrasamos créeme que me dolerá!- Exclamaba mientras reía nerviosamente- ¡Estaremos en contacto! ¡Si pasa algo no olvides llamarme!- Le dijo para luego ir tras de Juugo quien ya se había adelantado un poco.

-Sí, nos vemos- El azabache los saludó con la mano, recibiendo una rápida contestación, los observo cómo se alejaban a toda prisa. Volvió a sentarse en el cálido pasto, donde se había dispuesto a descansar desde un comienzo. Apoyo su espalda contra el tronco y rodo sus ojos por la pequeña plaza.

"_Volveré en un momento…"_

Eso había dicho ese joven… Pero ya había pasado un buen tiempo y el no había regresado ¿La habrá pasado algo? Bueno, que mas daba. Suspiro cansado. Ese día había sido extraño, pero estaba satisfecho, no solo había recordado algunas cosas, si no que también se había encontrado con esos dos… Al menos sus pequeños teatros le agradaban en cierta manera. También había visto a alguien extraño, cabía una posibilidad de que esa persona lo conociera, aunque era casi nula ya que no había dicho ni una oración completa.

"_Volveré en un momento…"_

Sus palabras golpeaban contra las paredes de su mente, ¿Debería esperarlo? Bueno, no había nadie en el hotel que lo regañara por llegar tarde ni nada, tampoco tenía nada para hacer, así que simplemente decidió quedarse, al menos por un tiempo más. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo se quedo dormido en ese lugar… Y las horas comenzaron a correr.

…*…

-¿Entonces ya se encuentra bien?- Pregunto un joven de ojos turquesa claro y cabello corto color rojizo en punta, su piel era pálida pero no en demasía y tenía un extraño contorno negro alrededor de ambos ojos.

-Así es, lamento todos los inconvenientes- Se disculpo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia, después de todo se sentía un poco culpable por lo que paso.

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que estén bien- Si bien su voz sonaba algo tranquila, en realidad estaba cargada de preocupación.

-Gracias Gaara, le prometo que no volverá a pasar- Dijo mientras dejaba dos carpetas sobre el escritorio.

La puerta de la oficina sonó y después de que el pelirrojo pronunciara un tranquilo pero audible _"Adelante"_, ingreso al recinto una joven de cabello rubio recogido un cuatro coletas y ojos de color turquesa claro, al igual que el joven ya presente.

-¿Mh? ¿Shikamaru?- Dijo para sí misma mientras se acercaba a saludarlo con una hoja entre sus manos.

-Ha pasado tiempo, Temari- Correspondió al saludo de la joven con una sonrisa.

-Es cierto- Asintió para luego mirar a su hermano menor- Gaara, te traje un fax que te llego hace unos momentos- Informo para luego entregarle el papel.

-Gracias-

-Por cierto, me entere lo de Naruto ¿Cómo esta?- Pregunto la rubia un poco angustiada.

-Por suerte bien, no le ha sucedido nada grave- Le comenzó a contar Shikamaru.

-Pueden tomarse un momento si lo precisan, mientras leeré los informes- Dijo Gaara dándole un pequeño empujón a la situación. El sabia que entre su hermana y Shikamaru había algo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a dar el primer paso. Solo los ayudaría un poco ¿Qué tan mal podría salir? –Pueden ir a tomar algo en frente- Y comenzó a leer los informes restándole importancia a la situación.

-¿Estás seguro? Aun no he terminado- Pregunto Temari algo confundida, su hermano no era de actuar así.

-No hay problema-

-Muchas gracias Gaara, volveremos luego- Dijo Shikamaru para que luego ambos jóvenes salieran de la oficina, no planeaba decirle nada sobre esa actitud, Shikamaru estaba consciente de los pensamientos de Gaara y, en cierta manera, estaba agradecido con él.

El pelirrojo observo la puerta cerrarse dando paso a una ligera sonrisa. Y de un momento a otro, el color subió a su rostro repentinamente. Unos brazos lo habían capturado sin darle tiempo a que se negara ante tal contacto, intento soltarse pero le fue imposible, todas las veces que esa situación pasaba perdía.

-O-Oye… Tengo que trabajar…- Intentaba zafarse del agarre vanamente, por más fuerza que pusiera, nunca lograba su cometido y terminaba cediendo ante las demandas del contrario.

Un ligero gemido escapo de sus labios al apreciar como una traviesa mano se adentraba en su camisa, podía sentir como esa mano tan conocida para el contorneaba su pecho haciendo extraños dibujos con sus dedos, deslizándolos por todo su torso. Con cada caricia que le daba, sentía que estaba más cerca de la locura, no podía controlarse, todo su juicio se estaba nublando solo por el roce de sus manos.

El atacante dejo escapar una traviesa sonrisa al percibir como el cuerpo del pelirrojo se estremecía con solo tocarlo, verlo en esas circunstancias lo excitaba en gran manera.

-Y después dices que es mi culpa, cuando tú eres el que pone esa cara tan linda…-Le susurro contra el oído haciéndole asustar un poco.

-E-En serio, te-tengo trabajo…- No podía articular palabras, se sentía avergonzado.

-¿Y porque dejaste que tú hermana salga?- Ahora su voz se torno demandante, estaba perdiendo los estribos, quería hacerlo suyo en ese lugar y en ese momento.

-¡E-Eso es diferente!- Y no continuo cuando sintió como sus labios eran sallados por los de su agresor. Al principio cerro la boca pero no permitir que eso pase a mayores, pero no es nada que una pequeña y sutil mordida pueda arreglar. Cuando el pelirrojo sintió el dolor proveniente del disgusto de su compañero por haber cerrado la boca, se limito a abrir su cavidad solo un poco, lo que le basto al contrario para ingresar en ella completamente y saborear con su lengua el exquisito y dulce sabor de la boca de su pareja. Ambas lenguas se juntaron en una batalla campal, no había ganadores ni perdedores, solo gozo del momento que estaban viviendo. El dominante coloco su mano libre en la nuca de Gaara para profundizar más el contacto, se sentía en el paraíso. Incluso pensaba que el paraíso jamás se sentiría tan bien como podría sentirse cada vez que podía estar cerca de la persona que amaba. Soltó el agarre al notar que a su compañero le faltaba el aire. Lo miro unos segundos, interminables para ambos.

_-Hermoso- _Pensó.

Si, realmente lo amaba, cada que lo veía o lo tocaba, sentía que lo amaba más y más. Amaba cuando su rostro se tornaba completamente rojo, incluso le hacía competencia a su propio cabello. Amaba cuando se ponía nervioso por un simple beso, o cuando no sabía que contestar cada que él le decía cuanto lo amaba. El siempre supo desde el principio que Gaara no era una persona muy demostrativa en sentimientos, pero cuando le encontrabas la vuelta, era la persona más sincera de la Tierra.

Tomo el rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos y lo acerco hacia él para depositar un suave beso en su frente, se separo un poco y le sonrió de manera sincera, si, realmente lo amaba demasiado. Se separo un poco de él y se reincorporo, después de todo, Gaara no podría trabajar si el siguiera encima suyo aprisionándolo contra la silla de escritorio. A modo de disculpa, comenzó a acomodar los papeles que había desordenado así que se fue del lado contrario, miraba de reojo como el pelirrojo intentaba arreglarse la camisa torpemente, estaba nervioso. Enderezo los papeles y los deposito sobre un costado del escritorio, volvió a acercarse Gaara dispuesto a arreglarle la ropa que minutos atrás había intentado quitarle.

-N-No intentes nada raro- Le dijo mientras el chico le arreglaba la camisa.

-No lo hare, solo quiero ayudarte- Volvió a esbozar una sonrisa y siguió acomodando los papeles.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, Gaara intentaba leer los papeles pero no podía, la mirada fija de aquel joven sobre el solo lograba ponerlo histérico.

-Deja de mirarme- Espeto levantando apenas la vista.

-Cuando termines vayamos a comer algo- Le propuso sin dejar de mirarlo.

-No puedo, iré a visitar a Naruto. Tu también deberías ir- Se negó, el realmente también quería pasar tiempo con el joven, pero sus amigos eran prioridad en esos momentos.

-Tienes razón, cuando salí de la empresa me dijeron que estaba bien pero no pude verlo, Shikamaru me pidió que lo trajera inmediatamente, no tuve tiempo de nada- Le conto.

-Es muy extraño lo que sucedió- Dijo sin dejar de mirar el informe.

-Es cierto, es muy extraño. Shikamaru también pensó lo mismo y llamo a las personas que se encargaron de la instalación de los ascensores para determinar qué fue lo que sucedió. Hasta donde sé, el ascensor dejo de funcionar entre los pisos uno y dos, casi llegando a la planta baja, después hubo un corto circuito que rodeo el ascensor y finalmente la electricidad se descargo en el edificio, por lo que se quedo sin luz. Por suerte no había nadie cerca de algún elemento eléctrico que pudiera explotar y todos están bien- Relataba mientras hacía unos extraños dibujos sobre un papel del escritorio.

-¿Qué dijeron los técnicos?- Pregunto Gaara que estaba escuchando atentamente el relato, pero a la vez seguía leyendo los informes.

-Hablaron con Shikamaru, el me pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie, pero supongo que tienes que saberlo ya que eres amigo de Naruto- Levanto la vista y se encontró con la expectante mirada de Gaara, estaba esperando que continuara su relato –El accidente fue provocado-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo, no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado.

-Es cierto, encontraron cables cortados, no hay dudas-

-No lo puedo creer, ¿Quién pudo haberlo hecho?- Se preguntaba a sí mismo.

-No se sabe, además las cámaras de seguridad no captaron nada-

-¡No puede ser!- Su voz sonó alterada, se estaba preocupando.

-Cálmate, termina rápido el trabajo y vamos a visitarlo ¿Si?- Intento consolarlo, no le gustaba verlo preocupado o triste.

-Tienes razón, me apurare así vamos cuanto antes- Y volvió su vista a los documentos que minutos atrás había abandonado sobre el escritorio.

…*…

-Supongo que Gaara querrá ir a visitarlo, así que yo también iré- Dio un sorbo al te que estaba consumiendo y luego lo dejo sobre la mesa.

-Bien… ¡No puede ser!- Shikamaru se incorporo del asiento rápidamente a la vez que golpeaba la mesa -¡Me olvide por completo!

-¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurre?- Temari se paro acercándose al joven intentando saber el porqué de su repentina reacción.

-Te-Tengo que irme, ¡Dile a Sai que se me adelante, no puedo esperarlo! ¡Los veré en casa de Naruto!- Dejo unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre las calles de la ciudad.

-¿Qué ocurre?- Se pregunto la rubia a sí misma, no entendió nada -¿Sai? ¿Vino con Sai?-

…*…

-_Soy un idiota… No debí haberlo esperado. Si lo veo de nuevo lo golpeare_- Pensaba cierto joven de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color mientras cerraba la puerta de su habitación. Se desprendió de sus ropas y se desplomo en el centro de la cama dispuesto a dormir, estaba cansado. Sus ojos fueron cerrándose hasta caer por completo en un profundo sueño. Seguramente, soñaría otra vez con esos hermosos ojos cielo que lo atormentaban cada noche.

…*…

-¡Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! ¡¿Cómo me olvide?!- Era la quinta vuelta que le daba a la plaza y nada, no había rastros de ese joven. Bueno, el ya lo suponía, habían pasado horas… Pero al menos tenía una pequeña esperanza. Aun así… ¿Qué fue todo eso? Shikamaru estaba dudando que ese joven fuera realmente Sasuke, no había reaccionado ante el ¡Ni siquiera le hablo! ¿Lo habrá confundido? No, no era posible. Lo tenía a aproximadamente un metro de distancia y su parecido con Sasuke era sorprendente. Se golpeaba mentalmente por ser un verdadero idiota, ¡Paso toda su vida creyendo que el idiota era Naruto cuando en realidad era el mismo! Maldijo por lo bajo ante tal pensamiento. Después de terminar la sexta vuelta a la plaza se rindió, ese joven ya se había ido. Cansado por su carrera, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la plaza para descansar, levantó su vista hacia el cielo y se quedo contemplándolo unos segundos. Se podían divisar las nubes oscuras que obstruían en el firmamento. _"Lloverá…"_ pensó relajando sus facciones, ver el cielo le agradaba con demasía. Se quedo contemplándolo unos momentos, y cuanto más pasaba más oscuro se volvía su entorno. Pensaba en lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo en ningún momento sus facciones cambiaron, permanecían intactas, permanecían serenas.

El rostro del joven que vio en la mañana azoto su mente nuevamente, debía estar volviéndose loco. Pero estaba seguro que lo volvería a ver ¡No había duda alguna de eso! Iría a la plaza todos los días si fuera necesario, pero lo volvería a ver. No estaba seguro si era Sasuke, podría haberse confundido. Además estaba con personas que Shikamaru no recordaba, y ni siquiera le había hablado. Si, debía estar volviéndose loco, ya le pediría unas pequeñas vacaciones a Naruto. Sí, eso debía ser. Tanto trabajo estaba haciendo que el viera visiones… Aunque tal vez si se pareciera mucho a Sasuke, no podía ser el, de ninguna manera. El seguramente hubiera vuelto con Naruto, esa era una contrariedad grande en ese asunto, puesto que Shikamaru estaba consciente de cuanto amor sentía el azabache por Naruto.

_[-¡No permitiré que le sigas haciendo daño!- Estaba furioso, la ira desbordaba de sus palabras._

_-¡Cállate Shikamaru! ¡Tú no entiendes nada!- Le contesto el azabache con la misma furia._

_-¡¿Qué debería entender, ah?!-_

_-¡No te interesa!- Y se dispuso a marcharse pero un empujón del joven lo volvió a sentar en la silla._

_-¡Ahí estas otra vez! ¡Si eres lo suficientemente hombre lárgalo de una vez!-_

_-Yo… Yo… ¡Yo lo amo! ¡Y si tengo que ir contra el mundo para estar con él, lo hare!- Se confesó lo mas sinceramente que pudo mientras le devolvía el empujón con todo la rabia que sentía._

_-Mi-Mientes…- Shikamaru retrocedió un paso, sus palabras lo habían dejado paralizado._

_-Haz lo que quieras, puedes creerme o no. Es tu elección- Y salió del recinto dejando al otro joven solo y ensimismado. ]_

Sasuke lo amaba, eso era seguro, en ese entonces Shikamaru no había sentido ni una sola pizca de duda o mentira en sus ojos o en sus palabras, estaba seguro de que Sasuke decía la verdad. Si, seguro que él hubiera movido cielo y tierra para volver con Naruto, igual que lo que hizo Naruto para encontrarlo. Si ese era el caso, entonces era imposible que ese joven que vio fuera Sasuke… Pero aun así, el quería sacarse la duda completamente.

Bajo la vista para observar su celular _"Estamos en la casa de Naruto, apúrate."_ Decía. Sonrió para sí mismo, Temari siempre siendo oportuna, su nombre aparecía cuando el más la necesitaba. Se levanto y a paso tranquilo se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, no es que no quisiera llegar, es que ya estaba tarde y… ¿Para qué se apuraría cuando ya sabía lo tarde que era? Total ya había visto al rubio en la mañana, ¡Es más! Lo primero que hizo antes de dirigirse a Suna Corp fue comprobar que Naruto estuviera físicamente bien, cuando lo vio estaba hablando ¡E incluso comiendo ramen! No estaba preocupado por lo que sucedió, porque solo había sido un susto…

Estaba preocupado, porque lo que sucedió fue no fue ningún accidente, había sido provocado…

Si, estaba dudando acerca de ello. Naruto le había contado sobre los anónimos que llegaron a su casa pero nada más, incluso al contárselo le resto la importancia completamente diciendo que seguramente solo eran bromas. Pero no era así, y Shikamaru ya lo sabía. Lo que había sucedido en ese día era la prueba más clara de ello. Apenas termino la charla con el rubio se dirigió a hacer su propia investigación. Sabía de antemano de que era peligroso, después de todo habían amenazado a Naruto diciéndole que no le dijera a nadie nada. En unos días le llegarían los informes de las empresas de telefonía celular y móvil, había contactado con ellos para pedirles algunos datos sobre las llamadas que había recibido Naruto en las últimas tres semanas, cuando esa información este en sus manos… La persona responsable pagaría muy caro todo lo que hizo.

…*…

-Gracias por no decirle a nadie, Ino- Dijo en un susurró mientras abría la puerta de su coche.

-No sé si hice bien, pero la próxima no lo hare, ¡Naruto debería saberlo! ¿Qué tal si te enfermas? Andar desmayándose así no es nada normal- La joven de cabello rubio largo y ojos de un azul opacado se mostraba algo molesta.

-Es solo que no quiero preocuparlo, el trabajo…- La peli rosa no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su amiga la interrumpió abruptamente.

-¡Nada de eso! ¡O te tomas un descanso o le digo la verdad!- Le decía a modo de roma mientras ingresaba al auto y aseguraba las puertas –Por cierto, gracias por llevarme ¡No puedo creer que Chouji no haya venido a buscarme!

-No te enojes con él, no fue su culpa- Intentaba consolarla.

-No lo defiendas Sakura, ¡Cuando lo vea lo golpeare!-

-Sí, me da pena por el - Término de decir entre risas mientras encendía el coche para dirigirse a la casa de Ino, después de eso hablaría con Naruto. La situación le estaba afectando demasiado, además estaba consciente de que cuanto más tiempo pasara… Más dolorosa seria la verdad.

…*…

-¿Tu trabajo fue impecable, verdad? Después no quiero tener problemas con la justicia- Le pregunto mientras ingresaba en el recinto con un vaso de agua en sus manos.

-¡Cállate estúpido! ¡Solo me estas molestando!- Le contesto raudamente sin dejas de teclear en su computadora portátil, no le agradaba siquiera mirarlo.

-Cálmate. No me agradan los ruidos- Se escucho una voz desde el fondo de la habitación, ese hombre estaba sentado en un lujoso sillón y sostenía en sus manos una copa de vino.

-Discúlpeme, no volverá a suceder- Y ni bien termino de hablar, volvió a teclear en su computadora.

-¿Está vivo verdad?- Le pregunto el cuarto presente, que hasta esos momentos no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

La joven dejo de mirar ese instrumento tecnológico que tanto apreciaba y se volteo hacia los presentes, los tres la estaban observando expectantes. Su hermoso cabello rojo y sus ojos combinaban perfectos, tenía un peinado extraño, cortó y descuidado por un lado mientras que por el otro era largo y acomodado, le daba un aspecto singular. Llevaba unas gafas color marrón que le daban un aire intelectual. Una sonrisa adorno sus facciones y con una voz condenadamente tétrica respondió la pregunta que se le había hecho.

-El objetivo solo era amenazarlo, no matarlo. Y yo he cumplido, es más, en estos momentos debe estar felizmente en su casa con su esposa. Hm, no me subestimen. Se lo que hago. Cuando deba matarlo…

¡Simplemente lo matare!-

**Notas finales: **Dije que actualizaría el fin de semana ¡Pero ya ven! n.n Bueno, antes de despedirme quiero pedirles a los que leen mi humilde historia un gran favor, sé que es algo extraño pero bueno. El punto es que este es mi último año de secundaria (Q.Q) Y el próximo entro a la Universidad (Doble - Q.Q) Y… No sé qué hacer con mi vida T.T Quiero ir a la Universidad, pero como que a veces me agarra la rebeldía (¿) Si alguien de ustedes que en este preciso momento me está leyendo (¿) va a la universidad y me pueda decir un poco como es la cosa con diferencia al cole ¡Estaría felizmente agradecida!

Mi facebook es: Chriis Alejandra Veliz, pueden agregarme:D

¡Desde ya gracias a todos! ¡Y bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

¿Review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

La brisa de la noche se colaba fugazmente entre los oscuros y silenciosos pasillos de la amplia casa, si bien había gente despierta, no era necesario para ellos encender la luz, estaban acostumbrados a convivir con la oscuridad. La puerta de la entrada se abrió lentamente dándole paso libre a un hombre de aspecto misterioso. Llevaba una gabardina negra, pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color, incluso su cabello era del mismo color. Antes de disponerse a caminar por la ya vacía vereda, se reacomodo su abrigo, y miro para ambas direcciones corroborando que nadie estaba caminando por las calles, después de todo eran altas horas de la noche. Encendió un cigarrillo y sin más, se adentro a la penumbra de la noche.

Sin que el hombre se percatara, unos intensos y curiosos ojos color purpura lo estaban observando detenidamente desde el segundo piso de la casa que acababa de abandonar. Cuando el joven espía ya no pudo divisar a aquel extraño sujeto esbozo una amplia sonrisa, corrió fugazmente al encuentro de sus dos amigos. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, una tonta idea cruzo por su mente, el se creía un genio.

-¡Guarden eso! ¡Está volviendo!- Abrió la puerta fuertemente, lo que hizo que ambos presentes en la sala se asustaran. Al escuchar los gritos, rápidamente empezaron a juntar todos los papeles que hace unos momentos habían dejado sobre la mesa.

El de la broma no pudo contener su risa y estallo en carcajadas, para su desgracia.

**-¡IDIOTA!-**

Un zapato golpeo de lleno sobre su rostro, desfigurando sus risas y convirtiéndolas en sonoros quejidos de dolor. Ya se lo veía venir, pero era tan gracioso verlos así que no pudo evitarlo.

**-¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡IDIOTA! ¡NO ES GRACIOSO! ¡NO LO ES!-**

La chica seguía golpeándolo, siempre era lo mismo. A Suigetsu le encantaba jugarle bromas.

-¡Ya, ya, ya estuvo! ¡Ya entendí!- Se quejaba el albino mientras era azotado por unas frutas de plástico asesinas que volaban sobre su cabeza -¡Tu ordenaras la mesa, eh!-

-Cálmense, los vecinos se molestaran- Intentaba calmarlos, siempre estaban discutiendo esos dos.

-¡Tú no metas!- Gritaron al unísono mientras seguían alabándose con cada insulto que cruzara sus mentes.

-Si no se callan, no cocinare mañana-

Sus palabras cayeron como baldes de agua fría con anguilas eléctricas y rayas de mar sobre los dos en cuestión. Ninguno de los dos lavaba la ropa, ninguno se tomaba la molestia de limpiar, ¡Y mucho menos sabían cocinar! En ciertas ocasiones, las demandas de Juugo eran como leyes para ellos.

-De-De acuerdo, ¡Pero solo porque estoy cansada!- Vocifero la chica de cabello rojo mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo sobre el cómodo sillón de la sala. Aun estaba molesta, pero ya se desquitaría con ese idiota luego.

El joven de cabello naranja fue hasta la cocina y volvió con una botella de gaseosa y tres vasos, sirvió en mudez y de la misma manera le entrego un poco de la bebida a cada uno. Tomaron en absoluto silencio, no es que aun estuvieran molestos ni nada, después de todo siempre sucedía lo mismo, solo era que no tenían nada para decir. Eran amigos, y les gustaba compartir tanto los gritos y las bromas como el buen silencio de la noche.

En la sala había tres sillones, dos de un cuerpo y el último de tres cuerpos, siendo la pelirroja quien se encontraba descansando en el más amplio. Pasaron los minutos y el silencio seguía reinando en la sala, pero no era incomodo o molesto, todo lo contrario, era relajante, puesto que a los tres les agradaba con demasía.

-¿Cómo te fue esta mañana?- Pregunto el mayor de los tres sin mucho interés.

-Agh, ¡Que estuvo bien! Hasta preguntarlo molesta- Contesto la chica abrumada, odiaba que dudaran de su trabajo –Por cierto ¡¿Dónde estaban?! ¡Los busque toda la mañana!- Por obra de magia recupero toda su fuerza y se reincorporo del sillón velozmente.

-Ah, fuimos a caminar… Por ahí- Le contesto con intenciones de pelear de nuevo, después de todo se estaba aburriendo.

-Por ahí… ¿Dónde?- La pregunta sonó autoritaria.

-La plaza- Contesto Juugo sin muchas ganas de verlos discutir otra vez- Nos encontramos con alguien extraño- Soltó cambiando sus facciones.

-Extraño… ¿Dices?- La pelirroja acomodo sus lentes.

-¡Ah! Te refieres a ese que se nos acerco a preguntarnos algo ¿Verdad?- Recordó Suigetsu, quien también se reincorporo al escuchar un tema de conversación.

- Si-

-¿Por qué lo mencionan?- Interrogo, no entendía de lo que sus dos amigos hablaban.

-Bueno… Cuando estábamos en la plaza, se nos acerco un sujeto, en realidad no nos dijo nada ¡Pero fue muy extraño!- Comenzó a relatar Suigetsu mientras movía sus manos para darle énfasis a cada una de sus palabras.

-¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto la mujer presente con un gesto de decepción.

-No lo es- El peli naranja hablo serio –Antes de que nos dijera algo, de su celular se escucho un grito y ruidos extraños, y luego se fue corriendo mientras llamaba a gritos por el teléfono a alguien de nombre… -Hizo una pausa para dar más suspenso a sus palabras- Marucho.

-¿Ma-Marucho?- La expresión de Karin no tenia precio, no sabía si reír o golpearle. O sea, ¡¿Quién carajos era Marucho?! ¡Ni siquiera lo conocía! Tanto suspenso para una estupidez.

-¡No era Marucho! ¡Era Masuno!- Intervino el albino.

-¿Masuno? Creo que era Moruno…- Le corrigió el peli naranja.

-Me parece que era Natsuno, estoy casi seguro…-

-No, creo que era… -Suspenso- Mapucho

-¡¿Quién crees que se llamaría así?!-

-¡Si no vas a ayudarme cállate!- Juugo se altero, hasta hace unos segundos recordaba esa bendito nombre y justo antes de pronunciarlo… Lo había olvidado por completo.

Ambos pensaron unos momentos mientras la pelirroja los miraba frustrada y con una notoria molestia, cruzo sus puños y se volvió a acomodar en el sillón, al parecer tendrían para rato.

-¡Lo tengo!- Exclamo Suigetsu levantándose del sillón mientras golpeaba su mano derecha en forma de puño con su mano izquierda que estaba abierta, haciendo un leve ruido -¡Era Naruko!

-Naruko… Naruko…- Repetía Juugo para sí mismo –No, era parecido-

-Estoy casi seguro de que era Naruko... ¡Oye! ¿A dónde vas?- Se exalto un poco a ver como Karin se reincorporaba lentamente.

-A dormir, no quiero seguir escu…- Ahogo sus palabras al escuchar cierto nombre saliendo de los labios de Juugo.

-Naruto, era Naruto-

…*…

-¡¿Y porque no me han dicho nada?!- Sus gritos resonaron en toda la casa, aturdiendo a los presentes y haciendo reír solo a uno -¡¿Y TU DE QUE TE RIES?!- Se acerco a él furiosamente y le empezó a golpear en la cabeza -¡¿PORQUE NO ME AVISAS?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!...- Su furia se mezclo con alegría y posteriormente con una gran tristeza, comenzó a llorar en los brazos de su esposo desconsoladamente.

-¿Sa-Sakura? ¿Qué pasa?- Preguntaba muy preocupado, no entendía el repentino cambio de humor de su esposa –E-Estoy bien ¿Ves? No ha ocurrido nada, no quería preocuparte .Lo siento mucho, no volverá a suceder- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza, todos los presentes miraban en silencio la escena.

-Te amo…- Susurraba.

-Yo tambi…- No le dejo terminar.

-¡Entonces porque! ¡Dime porque! ¿Porque me ocultaste esto? ¿Acaso no pensabas contarme? ¡Hubiera ido a verte incluso si estuviera al otro lado del mundo! ¡Eres lo más importante para mí!-Con ambas manos tomo el rostro del rubio - ¡Naruto!… ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? ¡Yo realmente te amo! ¡Te amo tanto!

-Sa-Sakura, estoy bien, en serio…- La consolaba, mientras volvía a abrazarla.

-Yo-Yo… ¡No se qué haría si algo te llegara a suceder!- Se aferro más a su esposo, lo amaba de tal manera que sentía que si a él le llegara a pasar algo, ella seria incluso capaz de morir con él.

-No pasara nada, lo prometo- Y cerro su promesa con un corto beso en los labios de la peli rosa. Posteriormente esbozo una pequeña sonrisa solo para ella, de esas que te llegan al corazón e impregnan el alma con un hermoso color carmesí.

Después de unos cuantos gritos, golpes y amenazantes advertencias, se dispusieron a encargar comida para festejar junto a todos los presentes que el rubio estaba sano y salvo con ellos. Shikamaru apareció poco después de que la comida llegara, se había retrasado más de lo pensado porque se había encontrado con su amigo Chouji de camino a la casa de Naruto, así que primero pasaron a buscar a Ino antes de ir al improvisado festejo que se había armado. Se podría decir que media empresa estaba en la casa del rubio, sin embargo todos eran amigos y la estaban pasando de maravilla. ¡Incluso al día siguiente no trabajarían por reparaciones! Había sido malo lo que había sucedido, pero rescataban las cosas buenas como que a Naruto no le paso nada y encima tendrían franco.

…*…

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto incrédula mientras se acomodaba los lentes -¿Estás seguro?-

-Sí, no hay duda- Espeto el peli naranja seriamente.

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto, es cierto! ¡Qué coincidencia!- Dijo el albino con una amplia sonrisa restándole importancia.

-Naruto… ¿Y cómo era el que se les acerco?- Volvió a interrogar.

-Bueno pues… Llevaba pantalón y zapatos y una camisa blanca y…-Enumeraba mientras contaba con los dedos de su mano derecha- ¡Ah! ¡Y no tenía corbata! ¡Deberían despedirlo!- Exclamo algo molesto.

Momento rutinario de golpes y gritos después.

-Bueno pues…. Tenía cabello y ojos negros, era de estatura mediana, tenía pendientes en cada una de sus orejas y… creo que tenía el pelo largo en una coleta, o algo así- Contaba mientras se sobaba los golpes que momentos atrás su tierna amiga le había propinado por intentar burlarse de ella, otra vez.

-Trabaja en esa empresa que fuiste, ¿Verdad?-

La chica rápidamente saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña computadora portátil color gris y rápidamente empezó a buscar un archivo -Por sus descripciones…- Comenzó a teclear, como de costumbre –Nara… Nara Shikamaru-

-O-Oye… -Comenzó a hablar Suigetsu mientras el tanto como Juugo se sentaban a los costados de Karin para poder ver la pantalla, puesto que el sillón donde ella se encontraba era el más grande y cabían cómodamente los tres- ¿Dónde tenias eso?- La mirada gélida de la chica se poso sobre su persona –N-No dije nada…-

-¿Quién es él?- Pregunto Juugo algo intrigado, podía ver la foto de Shikamaru en la computadora de la chica.

-Trabaja en Rasengan, pero más importante, ¿Por qué se acerco a ustedes?- Se puso seria, no estaba jugando.

-No nos dijo, solo se acerco… ¡Y después se fue corriendo!- Concluyo Suigetsu.

Karin empezó a leer los datos que tenia del Nara, no encontraba nada relevante en el. Pensó en alguna posibilidad de que Suigetsu y Juugo lo conocieran por las probabilidades de que eso fuera cierto eran nulas. Intento recordar si él la había visto inclusive a ella, pero nada. La pelirroja había sido muy meticulosa con todos los detalles de su trabajo cerciorándose de que nadie la haya visto entrar o salir del edificio.

-Quizás… Era amigo de Sasuke- Soltó el albino las palabras al aire.

-Puede ser, pero él dijo que no lo recordaba- Contesto Juugo, después de todo el pensamiento de su amigo tenía sentido.

-Mhh… ¿Karin?- Pregunto Suigetsu al ver como la pelirroja no le quitaba los ojos de encima, estaba sorprendida y algo impactada -¿Qué-Que ocurre? ¿Hi-Hice algo?-

-¿Qué dijiste?- No dejo de mirarlo ni por un momento –Acaso, ¿Dijiste Sasuke?-

-Ah sí, es un amigo. Nos conocimos en el pueblo y da la casualidad que nos lo cruzamos en la plaza esta mañana ¿Por qué?- Conto relajadamente, mientras intentaba sostenerle la mirada a su amiga.

-¿Del pueblo? Ustedes no se llevaban con nadie- Sus palabras aun sonaban quedadas.

-Bueno, no era del pueblo en realidad. Juugo y yo lo encontramos a las orillas del rio- Suigetsu no entendía a que iba esa conversación, la encontraba sin sentido.

-¿Cómo que a orillas del rio?- Su pregunta sonó demandante, lo que sus amigos le estaban comenzando a relatar le sonaba a cuento de hadas.

-No te contamos porque no lo creímos importante- Se excuso el peli naranja.

-¡Hablen!-

-Ah pero el…- Intento hablar pero no se lo permitieron.

-¡Solo hablen!-

-Encontramos a Sasuke a las orillas del rio, ese que está cruzando el bosque. Estaba inconsciente así que lo llevamos hasta la casa para esperar a que despertara, ¡Pero pasaron unos días y no despertaba más! Entonces lo llevamos al hospital del pueblo y lo internaron allí, y así estuvo en coma unos cuatro o cinco años, no lo recuerdo muy bien- Hizo una pequeña pausa, Karin lo miraba sorprendida –Bueno, entonces lo íbamos a visitar pero nunca despertaba así que dejamos de ir. ¡Pero hace poco salió del coma! Lo fuimos a visitar y nos enteramos de que tiene amnesia ¡No recuerda nada de su pasado! Fuera de eso nos cayó bien, es una buena persona. Ya serán unas semanas, después de eso no lo vimos en un tiempo y hoy lo encontramos en la plaza. Nos conto que se vino a vivir aquí con una amiga que trabajaba de doctora en el hospital donde estaba internado, al parecer ella lo conocía antes del accidente… O-Oye ¿Estás bien?- Dejo de hablar al ver como su amiga estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, no entendía lo que le pasaba y eso le molestaba un poco.

La pelirroja reacciono rápidamente y comenzó a buscar un archivo en su computadora desesperadamente, los dos presentes la miraban intrigados, no entendían su repentino comportamiento.

-¿Qué pasa?- Pregunto Juugo algo preocupado, a la chica se la veía muy exaltada.

De un momento a otro, Karin dejo de buscar y, luego de un gran suspiro, abrió el archivo que tanto estaba buscando. Agradecía la existencia de la Papelera de reciclaje, de lo contrario ese jamás hubiera encontrado ese documento tan preciado.

-Su nombre… ¿Es Uchiha Sasuke?- Sus palabras sonaron de ultratumba, aturdiendo un poco a los presentes.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Pregunto sorprendido el albino, desvió su mirada a la computadora y se sorprendió al ver una foto de una persona muy conocida para él.

-¿Po-Porque… Tienes una foto de Sasuke?- Las palabras salieron atropelladas y confusas, estaba muy asombrado. Cualquier persona que se encuentre registrada en la computadora de su pelirroja amiga, corría peligro.

-Responde, Karin- Juugo solo se mantenía callado, pero lo que acababa de ver incluso lo había sorprendido a él.

-No puede ser…- Susurro débilmente mientras observaba la pantalla, levanto una de sus manos y toco un punto especifico de la pantalla indicándole a sus dos amigos que lo vean –Miren, es su acta de defunción- Los rostros de ambos chicos empalidecieron.

-¿Cómo que su acta de defunción?- Pregunto incrédulo Suigetsu mientras Juugo solo miraba impactado.

-Hace cinco años, Uzumaki Naruto y Uchiha Sasuke contrajeron matrimonio-

-¡¿QUE?! ¡¿ESTA CASADO?!- La reacción de Suigetsu fue rápidamente frenada por un certero golpe por parte de Karin, odiaba ser interrumpida mientras hablaba –Lo-Lo siento…-

-Como decía –Aclaro su garganta y se reacomodo los lentes- Ambos se casaron y vivieron juntos por casi un año. Sin embargo, realizaron un viaje junto con algunos amigos y ocurrió una tragedia. Uchiha fue arrastrado por una fuerte corriente de rio, lo buscaron pero nunca hallaron el cuerpo, así que la justicia lo dio por muerto. Después de tres años Uzumaki volvió a casarse con la doctora Haruno Sakura quien es su actual esposa- Término el relato mientras abría el archivo donde se encontraba más información.

-¡Ella! ¡Ella es la doctora! ¡La que trajo a Sasuke a la ciudad!- Exclamo Suigetsu al ver la foto de la doctora en la pantalla del ordenador.

-No hay dudas, es ella- Afirmo Juugo admirando la información recolectada por su amiga.

-Quien lo diría, vaya problema- Dijo Karin mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y admiraba la pantalla, donde se encontraba dicha foto.

-A ver si entendí bien- Empezó a mover imágenes en el ordenador, hasta que al final dejo solo tres rostros en la pantalla- Este es Uzumaki Naruto –Señalo la primera imagen en el computador- El se caso primero con Uchiha Sasuke –Señalo la tercera imagen de la pantalla- Pero Sasuke tuvo un accidente y lo dieron por muerto. Entonces después de un tiempo, el rubiecito se caso con ella –Señalo la segunda imagen –Haruno Sakura, creo. Bueno, ella es la doctora. ¡Esperen! ¡Ella estaba cuidando a Sasuke en el hospital del pueblo! ¡O sea que se entero de que el esposo… De su esposo… Estaba vivo! ¡Agh! ¡Esperen! Haruno está cuidando a Sasuke en estos momentos, el mismo nos dijo que los gastos del hotel y eso donde está viviendo se los pagaba la doctora ¿Qué está pasando? ¡No entiendo nada!- El albino comenzó a impacientarse, estaba perdido.

-¿Sera que Uzumaki no sabe que Sasuke está vivo?- Pregunto Juugo un poco desconcertado.

-¿Tú crees? ¡Ella le hubiera avisado!- Le contradijo el de ojos color purpura.

-No lo sé, si ese fuera el caso… -Se puso a pensar unos momentos - Sasuke nos dijo que aun no se había encontrado con su familia ni nadie de su entorno, ¿Crees que ella lo esté ocultando?- Juugo comenzó a dudar de la situación, había algo que no encajaba.

-No lo creo- Intervino Suigetsu –Según la data, esos tres eran amigos desde niños, se conocen de toda la vida.-

-Ustedes no entienden- Los interrumpió Karin, se acomodo los lentes y prosiguió –Es natural que Uzumaki Naruto no sepa nada de esto.-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto Juugo desconcertado.

-Es obvio, ¿No se dan cuenta? ¡Miren bien la pantalla!- Ambos voltearon a ver la pantalla del ordenador y la observaron por unos segundos, hasta que a ambos les callo la ficha de la situación.

-Ya veo- Se limito a decir el peli naranja mientras apartaba sus ojos y volteaba a ver a Karin.

-¿Ven? No es nada sencillo- Miro la pantalla una vez, era tan obvia la respuesta.

_**Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha.**_

-Hay tres personas ¿Verdad? Uno sobra- Concluyo mientras seguía contemplando las imágenes –Por supuesto que la doctora no quiere que su esposo se entere de la situación, sería muy trágico para ella-

-¡Valla, mira con que nos venimos a encontrar! ¡Ya sabemos quién es Sasuke!- Exclamaba Suigetsu acurrucándose un poco por el frio de la noche.

-Pobre tu primo, siento pena por el- Se burlo el albino.

-Cállate- Fue lo único que contesto.

-¿En verdad planeas matarlo?-

-No lo sé, si me retracto, Madara nos matara a nosotros-

-Podemos huir, en verdad, no es necesario que lo mates- Intervino Juugo, estaba preocupado con demasía por la situación.

-Nos encontrara, y nos matara- Sentencio mientras su mirada se clavaba en la imagen de su presa que se encontraba en el computador.

-¿Entonces te acercaras a él?- Suigetsu poso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la chica –Si lo haces, podemos ayudarte. Al menos hasta que pienses una manera de salir de esta, cerebrito-

-Hm, y cuando lo vea, ¿Qué le diré?-

-¡Lo que sea! ¡Sabes lo que daría para que mi hermano este vivo! ¡Puedes pegarle, o gritarle o…

O… O simplemente decirle la verdad-

-¡Hola Naruto! Mi nombre es Karin Uzumaki y quiero decirte que somos primos, pero debes saber que en cinco minutos te matare porque un hombre llamado Madara me contrato para que lo hiciera, así que lo siento mucho pero este es tu final- Dijo irónicamente, la situación era aberrante.

-Bu-Bueno, ¡Tampoco así!-

-Ve y háblale, después veremos como sigue esto- La intento consolar Juugo, realmente la apreciaba.

-Supongo…-

-Además- Empezó a hablar el albino –Creo que será interesante ver como sigue esta historia, quiero intervenir-

-¿A qué te refieres?- Pregunto la pelirroja demandante, esas últimas palabras no le agradaban en nada – ¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-Nada relevante, pero sería muy interesante ver qué sucede cuando… Se encuentren-

-No lo sé, esto no nos concierne- Advirtió el más callado, pero en el fondo sabio que por más que intentara convencer a su amigo en algo, simplemente era imposible.

-¡Pero Sasuke es un amigo! ¡Y esa lo está manipulando a su antojo!-

-Deja que lo resuelvan entre ellos, si intervenimos solo tendremos más problemas-

-¡Sasuke debe saberlo!-

-Karin, está en ti- Espeto el mayor, después de todo ella era la que tomaría la decisión al fin y al cabo.

-Empezare con el reconocimiento mañana, tanto con Uzumaki Naruto y Haruno Sakura… Como con Uchiha Sasuke, por eso necesito que me ayuden con el- Los miro a ambos, ya tenía la solución.

-¿Qué tienes planeado?-

-Esto no nos concierne en nada, el objetivo justamente es Uzumaki Naruto, sin embargo… Pensare la decisión, después de hablar con él les diré mi respuesta final- Cerro su computadora portátil, se reincorporo y posteriormente se dispuso a encaminarse a las habitaciones.

-¡Y que hay sobre Sasuke!-

La pelirroja paro su recorrido, se detuvo unos momentos para pensar. Dio un gran suspiro y finalmente decidió contestar.

-Hagan lo que quieran, mientras no interfieran conmigo- Y sin más, se retiro a su habitación, el día siguiente sería muy largo.

-Juugo… ¿Qué harás?- Le pregunto sin moverse de su lugar, realmente estaba muy cómodo.

-¿Qué harás tu?- Contesto calmadamente, o más bien pregunto.

-¡Ayudare a Sasuke! ¿Qué más?-

-¿Si te digo que no lo hagas?

-No te hare caso-

-Lo suponía- Volteo a verlo –Entonces puedes contar conmigo.

Suigetsu también se levanto dispuesto a irse a dormir, seguido por Juugo quien también estaba bastante cansado. Ambos subieron las escaleras, cuando el albino estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta una singular pregunta cruzo su cabeza.

-¡Oe Juugo!- Lo llamo, el aludido solo lo miro sin responder –Si Karin decide no matar al Uzumaki, ¿Qué crees que suceda?-

-¿Ah?-

-Digo, los tres estarían vivos, ¡O sea que Uzumaki estaría casado con dos personas!- Esa afirmación le sorprendió al peli naranja, no había pensado en esa situación hasta ese preciso momento -¿Con quién crees que se quede?-

-No lo sé- Contesto mientras volvía a analizar la situación, la razón por la que la doctora había ocultado a Sasuke todo ese tiempo, por fin tenía sentido. Sus pensamientos se cortaron cuando la puerta de la tercera habitación se abrió dejando ver su joven compañera.

-Ahí está la cuestión, como Uchiha está vivo, Naruto pasaría a tener dos esposos…-

**Notas finales:** Primero que nada, ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que respondieron mi pregunta anterior! Segundo ¡Ya en el siguiente empieza la acción! :D Actualizare el próximo finde, si puedo antes lo hare. Zayounara!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

"_**Estaba la Catalina,**__**Sentada bajo un laurel**__**  
**__**Mirando la frescura,**__**De las aguas al caer- **_

_La niña de cabello rosado cantaba alegremente mientras agitaba su largo vestido al compás de su canción._ _**De pronto paso un soldado,**__**Y lo hizo detener**__**  
**__**"Deténgase soldado,**__**Que una pregunta le quiero hacer"**__**- **_

_Con su mano derecha detuvo al niño de cabello rubio que pasaba por al lado de ella, ambos estaban jugando felizmente.__**"¿Usted ha visto a mi marido,**__**En la guerra alguna vez?"**__**  
**__**"Yo no he visto a su marido,**__**Ni tampoco se quien es"**__**-**_

_Cantaban juntos, cada uno representando el papel correspondiente. Seguían bailando al son de las notas de la flauta de fondo.__**"Mi marido es alto y rubio,**__**Y buenmozo como usted**__**  
**__**Y en la punta de su espada,**__**Lleva escrito San Andrés"-**_

_El instrumento sonaba armonioso y sin pausas, acompañaba perfectamente el canto de ambos niños.__**Por los datos que me ha dado,**__**Su marido muerto es**__**  
**__**Y me ha dejado dicho,**__**Que me case con usted.**__**Eso sí que no lo hago,**__**Eso sí que no lo haré**__**  
**__**He esperado siete años,**__**Y otros siete esperaré**_

_El dramatismo era infantil, pero extremadamente puro. Cada palabra estaba cantada pero siempre con un deje de actuación.__**Si no vuelve a los catorce,**__**A un convento yo me iré**__**  
**__**Y a mis dos hijas mujeres**__**Conmigo las llevaré**__**  
**__**Y a mis dos hijos varones**__**a la patria entregaré**__**Calla, calla, Catalina,**__**Calla, calla de una vez**__**  
**__**Estás hablando con tu marido,**__**Que no supiste reconocer..."**_

_El sonido de la flauta ceso y ambos niños dejaron de bailar.__ Se los veía muy contentos. Aun se podían escuchar sus risas. El niño dueño de la flauta se reincorporo de su cómoda posición y comenzó a alejarse de ambos infantes._

_-¡Sasuke! ¿A dónde vas?- Vociferaba el niño de cabellos rubios mientras se acercaba rápidamente a él._

_-¡Aun falta para la comida!- Le reclamo la niña con una sonrisa sincera._

_-No quiero jugar- Se dio media vuelta ignorando completamente los llamados de sus amigos, le molestaba que su amigo le prestara más atención a la peli rosa que a él._

_-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!...-"_

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! – Alguien de voz masculina lo estaba llamando, y él tenía ganas de matarlo no importa quien fuera. Abrió los ojos con toda la pesadez existente y se destapo su rostro cubierto de sabanas, los rayos matutinos se colaban entre las ventanas e impactaban en sus facciones, cosa que le molestaba en gran manera porque… Para empezar… ¿Quién carajos había abierto las cortinas? ¿Acaso nadie conoce el concepto de privacidad? ¡Odiaba que las cortinas estuvieran abiertas! ¡Lo detestaba! ¡Lo…! ALTO, mas importante aun…

-¡¿SUIGETSU?! ¡¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- Se levanto ya de mal humor, y lo peor es que no estaba solo Suigetsu allí, si no Juugo y Karin también. ¿Es que acaso esos tipos no tenían nada que hacer? ¡Siempre paraban en su casa! Un poco mas y juraría que vivían con él. Se sentó en la cama de mala gana y miro a su alrededor, Karin lo miraba de manera extraña y Juugo observaba a través de la ventana. Suspiro cansado, ese sería otro largo día.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?- Su pregunta fue descarada, y es que el peliblanco siempre había sido así.

-Quítate- Fue su respuesta, lo paso por al lado y se fue rumbo al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha.

Cuando Sasuke salió de la habitación, sus visitas se dirigieron a la sala para esperarlo.

Sasuke sabía esto, y lo meditaba mientras se sumergía en la tibia agua que albergaba la tina de la ducha. Hundió su cabeza por completo unos segundos, manteniendo la respiración, y luego saco la cabeza buscando que el aire llenara sus pulmones. Se sentía bien, ese día quizás se quede en la ducha un poco más. Intento organizar sus horarios para ese día, no le gustaba llegar tarde a sus citas. Recordó que al medio día tenía que ir al hospital, el tratamiento no lo ayudaba mucho y ni hablar de la medicación, es más, podía afirmar que recordaba mejor cuando estaba lejos de todo lo que implique medicina. Ese día también debería hablar con Sakura, el azabache le había pedido que se juntaran lo más pronto posible, puesto que se había decidido a contarle a la peli rosa todo lo que recordaba, tal vez si él le describía a la persona que quería encontrar ella lo ayude, ya que al parecer los tres jugaban de niños.

_-Tal vez Sakura lo recuerde, después de todo jugaba con nosotros cuando niños… Ojala sepa algo de él, al menos debo intentarlo…- _Pensó para posteriormente volverse a sumergir de lleno en el agua, como si quisiera que todas sus preocupaciones desaparezcan.

Karin, ese nombre pasó por su mente. Recientemente, hace ya dos semanas la había conocido, resulto ser la amiga/hermana/madre de Juugo y Suigetsu, con quienes mantuvo un contacto cercano en los últimos días. Desde que se habían encontrado en la plaza aquel día su celular no dejaba de sonar, Suigetsu siempre al pendiente de él. De esa manera conoció a la pelirroja, una persona de un humor sumamente cambiante, que pasaba de ser una sobreprotectora madre a una adolescente rebelde. Ahora era alguien familiar para él, iba a su casa junto con Suigetsu y Juugo todos los días, Sasuke ni sabia porque estaba ahí, pero siempre estaba. Hasta incluso se estaba acostumbrando, empezó a creer que era mejor que estar solo mirando como crecía su planta de tomates.

"_**Estaba la Catalina,**__**Sentada bajo un laurel**__**  
**__**Mirando la frescura,**__**De las aguas al caer…" **_

La infantil canción comenzó a sonar en su mente irrumpiendo cualquier pensamiento que cruzara su cabeza, en sus oídos solo se reproducía aquella extraña letra una y otra vez. Cerró sus ojos intentando recordar su sueño que fue abruptamente interrumpido por esa bola de perdedores.

_**De pronto paso un soldado,**__**Y lo hizo detener**__**  
**__**"Deténgase soldado,**__**Que una pregunta le quiero hacer"**__**- **_

Si, apenas la recordaba. El sonido de la flauta se le hacía tan familiar, estaba seguro que él había tocado esa melodía. Comenzó a tararear el ritmo un poco, hasta que lentamente notas empezaron a llegar a sus recuerdos ya existentes. Estaba recordando algo, por muy pequeño que fuera recordaba.

_**"¿Usted ha visto a mi marido,**__**En la guerra alguna vez?"**__**  
**__**"Yo no he visto a su marido,**__**Ni tampoco se quien es"**__**-**_

La primera voz era de un timbre muy parecido al de Sakura, estaba convencido de ello. Sonaba melodioso y femenino, tal como lo era la voz de la doctora, además de que el cabello de la niña dueña de esa voz era rosado como las mismas flores de campo. No había dudas de que se trataba de la doctora. Al menos ya no habían dudas con respecto a si la conocía de verdad o no.

Sin embargo, después de la femenina voz podía escuchar otra, una voz inocente, infantil, una voz hermosa. El timbre de aquella voz inundaba todos sus sentidos y lo hacía sentir tranquilo, calmo, sereno. Esa voz estaba grabada en lo profundo de su alma, tallada en el interior de sus entrañas, aplicada en el rincón más exótico de su existencia. El rostro del chico sonriendo, su expresión al cantar, su manera de moverse… Todo de él era perfecto. ¿Pero quién era ese niño? Otros recuerdos anteriores se amotinaron en su mente, al parecer ese niño era su amigo. Pero, ¿Solo era su amigo? _"Sasuke" _ Cuando alguien lo llamaba por su nombre no le hacía sentir nada, salvo incomodidad de ser llamado. Pero cuando recordaba que ese niño le llamaba así, un sentimiento extraño crecía en el. El punto no estaba en lo _que_ decía, si no en _quien_ lo decía.

_[-¡Sasuke!-]_

Esa voz le llenaba el alma y a la vez lo atormentaba, se convertía en su lumbrera y su trancadera, era como las dos caras de la moneda. No podía recordar el nombre de ese niño, lo había intentado pero nada. Todo era inútil. También había soñado con un niño muy parecido a su rubia adoración, tenía el cabello de mismo color pero largo como el de una niña y ojos azules, recordaba que siempre estaba junto a uno de cabello negro y… y ojos negros. ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Inari? ¿Izari? O quizás ¿Itami? No, era diferente. Recordaba que había gritado su nombre y ese niño de pronunciadas ojeras se había volteado a verlo. Sasuke tuvo que admitir a regañadientes que se parecía en algo a él mismo, quizás algún rasgo facial, o quizás un poco el pelo o los ojos, cualquiera fuera la excusa, ese niño se parecía mucho a él.

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás bien? ¡Estas tardando mucho!-

Esos llamados lo sacaron de sus recuerdos, algún día de esos Suigetsu amanecería colgado en un poste de luz. Tomo el pote de shampoo y lo aventó contra la puerta del baño, de alguna manera quería desquitarse y prefería eso antes que salir directamente a golpearlo.

-¡Ok! ¡Ya entendí! ¡No te enojes conmigo! ¡Karin me obligo!-

Sasuke no escucho más excusas vanas, puesto que la cara se Suigetsu impacto fuertemente contra la puerta del baño, cortesía de una joven pelirroja. Si, era como una madre adolescente.

…*…

-¿Le dejaste comida a Kyubi?- Pregunto mientras se colocaba un sobre todo color negro en la sala de estar, se preparaba rápidamente para salir.

-¡Sí!- Se escucho desde la habitación se arriba.

-¿Agarraste tú celular?-

-¡Sí!-

-¿Apagaste las luces de arriba?-

-¡Sí!-

-¡No te olvides los documentos de la construcción!-

-¡Sí, sí y si!- Exclamaba mientras descendía rápidamente por las escaleras -¿Estas lista?- Pregunto adornando sus facciones con una corta sonrisa.

-Sí, vamos- Tomo su bolso y salieron de la casa.

Al llegar al garaje subieron al mismo auto y partieron en dirección contraria a la ciudad. Se habían levantado ante para poder ir a visitar la tumba de su amigo antes de empezar con la jornada laboral. A medida que se acercaban a su destino sus ganas de empezar el día se esfumaban, no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, el dolor siempre sería inevitable.

"_Era atormentador estar allí, a medida que nos acercábamos me sentía peor, un sentimiento de culpa inundaba mi pecho haciéndome sentir la peor escoria del mundo. De vez en cuando volteaba la vista para ver a Naruto, estaba triste, su mirada melancólica me lo confirmaba. Sabía que aunque sonreía e intentaba convencerme de que todo estaba bien, no era así. Lo conocía perfectamente. Ir a ver a Sasuke era como remover todo el pasado para después intentar volverlo a armar. Sin embargo íbamos a la colina igual. _

_Mi tormento era saber que… Que Sasuke no estaba allí. Y mucho menos muerto. _

_Sonaba loco y extraño, pero sobre todo maravilloso. El sentimiento de tristeza que sentía antes al pensar en Sasuke había sido reemplazado por felicidad y regocijo, sentimientos que no podía mostrar en público. A pesar de todo, estaba rumbo a la vacía tumba de mi amigo, con un ramo de flores en la mano y con una tristeza impregnada en el rostro. _

_Quería gritar. No podía soportar esa situación._

_Sé que está mal._

_Cuando llegamos a la colina y estuvimos por fin enfrente de su tumba, no pude evitar llorar. No por tristeza, si no por lo que le estaba haciendo a Naruto. El no merecía eso. Pero si yo le decía la verdad, si Naruto se llegaba a enterar, ¿Qué haría? Yo estaba consciente y totalmente segura de que Naruto me amaba, lo veía en sus ojos y me lo mostraba día a día. Pero con Sasuke vivo, la cosa cambiaba. Yo quería demasiado a Sasuke, pero amaba mucho más a Naruto. Y las malas decisiones me arrastraron a mentirles a las dos personas que más apreciaba._

_Naruto se percato de mis lagrimas y me abrazó, intento consolarme como yo lo había hecho antes hace unos años con él. Ojala hubiera podido decirle el porqué de mis aflicciones. _

_Aun no es momento, solo debo esperar a que Sasuke recupere la memoria, juro que se los diré a ambos…"_

-Tu turno comienza en veinte minutos- Susurro el rubio sin romper el abrazo, odiaba sentir las lagrimas de su esposa caer sobre su camisa.

-Solo… Déjame estar unos momentos así…- Su aroma la embriagaba, solo con tenerlo cerca ella olvidaba sus problemas y se concentraba de lleno en el. Realmente lo amaba. Permanecieron unos minutos en la misma posición, no pronunciaron palabra alguna, solo se podía escuchar sus acompasadas respiraciones perdiéndose en la suave brisa de la mañana. Levanto la vista por unos instantes para luego embelesarse con esas magnificas gemas zafiro que tanto la extasiaban –Te amo- Susurro para hundirse un su pecho una vez más.

-Yo también, no quiero que estés triste- Sus palabras sonaban como dagas filosas y asesinas para ella, era como si cientos de agujas atravesaran su alma en un solo compas. El dolor llegaba hasta lo más profundo de su alma embargándola del extraño dolor de lo incomprendido. Cual furiosa ventisca que azota los bosques, cada letra pronunciada por su esposo era tergiversado a sufrimiento y agonía.

-Naruto… ¿Extrañas a Sasuke?- Su pregunta fue incomprensible y nada oportuna para él. Una ola de sentimientos se aglomeró entre las paredes de su mente haciéndolo olvidar todas las palabras que conocía, no le permitía siquiera habar. Es que en realidad, eso era muy fácil de responder, la respuesta era por muchas razones, afirmativa. Lo extrañaba demasiado. ¿Pero eso tenía sentido? Sasuke estaba muerto, no importa cuánto lo llorase o lo añorase, simplemente los muertos no vuelven a la vida, y esa no iba a ser la excepción. Tan solo pensar que la pregunta de Sakura era común y corriente era erróneo en toda la faceta de la palabra. Y Naruto estaba consciente de aquello. No solo vacilaba entre su respuesta si no a quien se la diría, quien le había preguntado semejante cosa.

Sakura, su actual esposa.

Y ahí la cuestión de preguntarse a sí mismo si _extrañaba_ a Sasuke. Su respuesta era obvia, y Sakura lo sabía. ¿Entonces porque preguntarlo tan abiertamente? Si no lo extrañara no estarían ambos parados enfrente de la lapida. Pensó en que decir por unos momentos, la pregunta era tan directa y chocante que incluso dudo de que tuviera algo mas escondido entre silabas.

-¿Por qué preguntas eso?- Se separo ligeramente de ella mientras rompía el abrazo, no importa cual fuera su respuesta después de todo, allí había algo más.

-No evadas mi pregunta- Su mirada se torno decidida y firme, sus facciones se volvieron prudentes y su posición se veía erguida.

-Tú haces lo mismo- Intentaba que su voz saliera natural, pero simplemente no podía. Cada palabra que pronunciaba tenía un deje de duda y preocupación ¿Por qué le había preguntado eso? ¿Justo es en ese lugar? ¿Justo en ese momento? ¿Qué le pasaba a Sakura?

-¡Contéstame!- Ahora sus palabras se encontraban cargadas de ira y culpa, cosa que el rubio no noto. Las cristalinas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos impactaban violentamente en el suelo.

-Sakura… ¿Qué ocurre? …¿Estas…?- Intento volver a cercarse para abrazarla, pero ella de un pequeño empujón lo corrió a la vez que retrocedía un poco.

-¡Contéstame! ¡Te lo imploro, contéstame!- Sus lagrimas meramente no cesaban, brotaban cual flores en la primavera y se extinguían como la existencia de una llama de vela que fue apagada.

-Es verdad, realmente lo extraño- Respondió a las suplicas de la chica, bajo la mirada y apretó fuertemente sus puños mientras recuerdos de su fallecido amigo cruzaban fugazmente su mente, cada recuerdo lo llenaba de vida y de tristeza, de alegría y perdición. Cada memoria de Sasuke representaba el albor del amanecer y la penumbra de la oscura noche en su interior.

-No confundas el extrañar con amar- Sencillamente, Sakura ya no pudo fingir más que esa realidad no le atormentaba. Empuño sus manos y contuvo todo el odio que estaba sintiendo en un solo grito, uno lleno de todos sus sentimientos agolpados, sentimientos que estaba guardando en lo más profundo de su corazón –Naruto… Tu… Tú… ¡Tú aun lo amas! ¡¿Verdad?!-

-¿Eh?- Esperaba cualquier reclamo menos ese, ¿En que estaba pensando su esposa?

-¡Aun no pudiste olvidarlo! ¡¿Verdad?! ¡Siempre lo supe! Pero… Pero nunca quise reconocerlo…- Retrocedió nuevamente mientras negaba con la cabeza a sus propias ideas, veía el rostro de su esposo impactado, se pregunto a si misma que estaría pensando el rubio. Ante su creciente dolor llevo ambas manos hacia su boca para evitar que no se escucharan sus quejidos de dolor.

-Espera, escúchame yo…- Y nuevamente fue callado.

-¡¿Qué vas a decirme?! ¡No tienes con que defenderte! ¡Naruto yo te amo y aun así…!- Sus reclamos junto con todos sus pensamientos fueron amortiguados en una caída en picada con destino a la locura segura, el rubio la había abrazado tan posesivamente que apenas podía respirar.

-¡¿Te das cuentas que estas celosa de un muerto?! ¡Cálmate de una vez! ¡Ya no eres una niña!- Sus respuestas salieron cortantes pero consoladoras también, Naruto tenía razón… ¡Estaba celosa por un muerto!... ¿Muerto? ¡A quien quiere engañar! Sasuke no estaba muerto, aunque Naruto no lo sepa ella si estaba al tanto de eso.

-No me dejes- Le imploro para aferrarse una vez más a su marido, se la veía asustada y atormentada.

-No lo hare, lo prometo- Susurro mientras tomaba el rostro de la chica con ambas manos mientras aprisionaba sus labios. Ambos estaban sensibles ese día. Luego de permanecer en un absoluto silencio los últimos minutos, se dedicaron a observar fijamente la tumba delante de ellos.

-Naruto…- Lo llamo aun con lagrimas en los ojos, no estaba segura si lo que iba a decir era lo correcto, pero necesitaba preguntárselo, la duda le carcomía el alma –Si… Si Sasuke estuviera vivo… ¿Aun estarías conmigo?-

Naruto fijo su azulina mirada en la de ella, sus palabras cruzaron fríamente su pecho atravesando cualquier rastro de comprensión quebrándolo en miles de pedazos. Esa pregunta ya se la había formulado el mismo antes de casarse con ella, cuando estaban en el altar. En ese momento su respuesta estaba clara, incluso aun conservaba esa compostura, ¿Pero como decírselo a ella? El rubio estaba consciente que los sentimientos de Sakura hacia el habían nacido mucho antes de su matrimonio con Sasuke, incluso más antes de la secundaria. El mismo Sasuke se lo había dicho con el fin de que Naruto ya no permaneciera tanto tiempo al lado de ella.

Pero debía responderle ¿No? Lo podía ver en sus ojos, la joven estaba desesperada por una respuesta, y el estaba abrumado por dársela. Bajo la mirada con una nueva interrogante en su cabeza que incluso rebasaba con la respuesta pensada, ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Antes de responderle primero tenía que saber, porque las dudas de su esposa lo habían agarrado con ambas manos atadas detrás de su espalda.

-Sakura, ¿Por qué…?- Levanto la vista hacia su esposa, estaba llorando, pero no por dolor. Si no por ira y frustración -¡¿Por qué estas preguntando todo eso?! ¡¿Acaso tiene alguna importancia?!-

-¡Claro que la tiene! ¡Eso significa que tu aun lo amas!- Ya no podía tolerarlo más, el dolor y agonía que minutos atrás estaba sintiendo ahora se potenciaba a mil veces más. Sus lagrimas volvían a surgir de sus delicados ojos verdes, solo que esta vez Naruto no estaba dispuesto a secarlas.

-¡Estas celosa de un muerto! ¡¿No estás consciente de ello?!- Sus palabras se disparaban hacia su esposa, la situación era desesperante.

-¡Y si no lo estuviera!- Dio una pausa al ver como el rostro del rubio se llenaba de horror y dolor, estaba a punto de retractar sus palabras con tal de no herir a su esposo, pero no pudo lograrlo ya que ella ansiaba una respuesta con todo el pesar de su torturada alma –Si no lo estuviera… ¿Tu estarías conmigo?... Respóndeme por favor…- Se abrazo a sí misma, se podían oír sus sollozos desbordados de dolor.

El rubio sintió en carne propia la dolencia que llevaba a cuestas el frágil corazón de su esposa, se pregunto a sí mismo el porqué de dicho sufrimiento. Sakura nunca había preguntado algo así en su tiempo de casados, y si en esos momentos lo estaba haciendo era por una razón. Naruto volteo la vista hacia la lapida de su difunto marido _"Uchiha Sasuke",_ y la contemplo por unos segundos eternos. Esbozo una pequeña y sutil sonrisa creyendo entender el porqué de la agonía de la peli rosa.

-Yo amaba a Sasuke, no te lo voy a negar- Comenzó a hablar mientras deslizaba su mano por su rostro para borrar cualquier rastro de llanto –No nos separamos por algún problema que hayamos tenido, supongo que fue el destino quien traveseó con nosotros-

La peli rosa levanto su vista hacia el rubio, pude ver su rostro sereno y tranquilo como admiraba el hermoso amanecer de ese día, por alguna razón sintió como esa tranquilidad misma invadía su alma desbordándola de paz. Hubo una pausa silenciosa pero nada incomoda para ambos, es como si el viento hablara por ellos y el olor de las rosas se llevara todos los gritos acumulados en sus gargantas. Sakura no perdió de vista ni un solo gesto facial de su rubio esposo, cada cosa que él hacia o decía era de una manera perfecta e impecable para ella, se relajo considerablemente al notar la serenidad que procedía del joven. Vio como su flamante esposo volteo a verla de nuevo, se sintió desnuda delante de él, se sintió indefensa e incluso desolada.

-No sé qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke estuviera vivo, supongo que aun seguiría con él- Su mirada se veía firme y sus palabras tenían un deje de dolor.

-Entonces… Reconoces que aun lo amas-

-Sakura- Se acerco precipitadamente a ella y para asegurarse de que la joven no se alejaría de nuevo el tomo con rudeza por los hombros, quería contener su creciente ira pero sentía que rebasaba su existencia – No me case contigo por despecho ni mucho menos, me case contigo porque te amo- Sakura sintió como su alma se llenaba de felicidad al escuchar esas palabras, solo eso basto para hacerla sentir mejor –No sé qué hubiera pasado si Sasuke estuviera vivo, y creo que ahora es muy tarde para averiguarlo. Creo que no tiene sentido pensar en eso ahora ¿No lo crees?-

-Naruto, Sasuke… Sasuke esta…- Las mentiras la ahogaron violentamente _"Ahora es muy tarde para averiguarlo…" "Ahora es muy tarde…" _¡No! ¡No era tarde! ¡Y ella lo sabía a la perfección! Sintió una fuerte opresión atormentando su corazón, un sentimiento que ya había experimentado antes. Todas las palabras se volvían como de otro idioma para ella, como si ni siquiera pudiera decir su propio nombre. Tenía ganas de gritar todo lo que sucedía, tenía ganas de decirle a Naruto la verdad… Miles de emociones inundaron violentamente su pecho, sentía dolor, miedo, inseguridad, agonía, angustia, inquietud, nerviosismo, intranquilidad, desasosiego, ansiedad, todo combinado en un gran sentimiento insólito e indescriptible que amenazaba con matarla de un solo golpe.

-¿Estás bien? ¡Estas pálida! Vamos al…-

-¡No quiero! ¡Naruto tú debes saberlo!- Ya no aguanto el dolor acumulado durante todo ese tiempo lleno de mentiras y de sufrimiento- Yo… Debes saber que no te lo dije por tu bien, es que… ¡Tenía miedo que me dejaras! ¡Debes entenderme! Yo…-

-¡Sakura cálmate!- Llevo su mano hacia la frente de la chica y sintió un gran calor emanando de ella -¡Estas ardiendo! ¡Te llevare al hospital!-

-¡No! ¡Tienes que saberlo! ¡Sasuke esta…!-

**TII TII TII**

Una melodía muy conocida para ambos comenzó a sonar rompiendo todos en pedazos todo el valor que Sakura había acumulado para decirle la verdad a su esposo. Vio como el rubio se alejo un poco de ella para contestar la llamada, no sabía si estar agradecida con el cielo o furiosa con el mismo. ¡Estaba tan cerca de decirle la verdad! Pero por alguna razón el propio destino había jugado con ellos. No alcanzo a escuchar lo que su esposo decía al teléfono ya que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Perdón por no llegar, ocurrió un imprevisto-

_-¿Cómo que un imprevisto? Gaara te está esperando hace veinte minutos-_ Se escucho del otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo siento, por favor entretenlo ahí hasta que llegue, ya estoy saliendo- Dijo queriendo cortar la comunicación.

_-¿Ocurrió algo? Te escuchas extraño- _Su voz sonó con un deje de preocupación.

-Estoy bien, es solo…-

-¿Estas en la colina verdad?- Pregunto casi afirmando ese hecho.

-Como me conoces, Sai- Sonrió de lado- No es nada, en serio. Por favor, solo mantén a Gaara allí-

_-¿Me das permiso?-_ Pregunto con un tono extraño, Naruto pensó unos momentos hasta entender a que se refería su amigo y compañero de trabajo.

-Solo déjalo en condiciones, pervertido- Sonrió mientras un ligero rubor cubría sus mejillas -¡Pobre de Gaara! ¡Debería despedirte por acaso a un jefe!

_-¡Cá-Cállate!-_ Se lo escucho un tanto exaltado _-¡Ahora le diré que no vienes!-_

-¡No, era mentira! ¡Estoy bromeando! ¡Solo mantenlo ahí!-

_-Ahora entonces tárdate un poco, le diré a Shikamaru que vaya preparando los documentos- _Si, a veces Sai cambiaba rápidamente de humor.

-No hay problema por eso, yo tengo los documentos-

-Entiendo, ¡Entonces nos vemos!- Su voz rebasaba alegría, Naruto se imaginaba porque.

-Gracias- Y corto la llamada, al menos en la empresa se encargaría Sai, era un alivio. Volteo a ver a Sakura y se sorprendió al verla ya dentro del auto. Volteo una vez más hacia la lapida y dejando una leve sonrisa se encamino hasta su coche _"Nos vemos, Sasuke…", _susurro en sus adentros mientras abandonaba la tumba.

El viaje hacia la ciudad fue silencioso, ninguno articulo palabras. En esos momentos, ya no tenían nada para decir puesto que lo habían dicho todo antes. Ambos estaban dolidos por lo sucedido, pero también ambos tenían un orgullo que defender, algo que no les permitía decir más de lo ya dicho. Cada uno pensaba distintas cosas, intentando encontrar una explicación a lo sucedido. Solo bastaron unos minutos para llegar al centro, una vez allí Naruto encamino al auto con dirección al hospital donde trabajaba Sakura.

-¿Vas a poder trabajar? Tienes fiebre- Sonaba preocupado, y lo estaba. Estaban cerca del hospital.

-Sí, tomare un calmante allá. Estaré bien- Mostro una sincera sonrisa a su esposo, no quería que estén peleados por mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, ya estamos por llegar- Informo doblando la ultima esquina para luego avanzar tres cuadras en el mismo sentido. Aparco el auto justo en frente del hospital, estando el lado del copiloto del lado de la acera facilitándole a la joven descender del rodado.

Naruto volteo su vista unos cortos segundos hacia la entrada del hospital, solo unos segundos, creyó haber visto a Sasuke estar allí. Segundos que quiso que fueran reales y no solo una ilusión. No, no lo eran, eran reales. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al creer que la persona que estaba viendo era aquella que tanto había amado. Abrió su boca para susurrar el nombre de su difunto esposo, pero eso nunca sucedió al sentir como todo su cuerpo era volteado hacia el lado contrario. Rápidamente antes de que el chico pudiera reaccionar sintió como sus labios eran sellados por los de su esposa en un beso demandante y duradero, correspondió el beso tomándola suavemente del rostro. Permanecieron así unos momentos, hasta que el joven corto el beso de forma suave.

-¿Sakura?- La chica se veía triste.

-Te amo, no quiero pelear más contigo- Y lo abrazo delicadamente, el aroma que emanaba de Naruto bastaba para tranquilizarla, solo con eso era feliz.

-Yo-Yo tampoco- Se separo un poco de ella –Me tengo que ir, Gaara me está esperando- La chica se alejo de él y descendió del auto apresurada. Lo saludo con la mano y se quedo allí hasta ver como el auto de su esposo se perdía de vista. Su falsa sonrisa se torno en seriedad que invadió todo su rostro, volteo la vista hacia la entrada del hospital donde, segundos antes, Sasuke había estado.

Si, era él.

Había olvidado por completo la hora, se supone que a eso de las 10:30 hs debía encontrarse con Sasuke en su oficina, el mismo le había pedido que hablaran en privado y urgente. Suspiro y posteriormente cruzo la calle para ingresar a su trabajo. Se preguntó si Naruto lo había visto, lo más probable es que no lo haya reconocido. Rogaba al cielo de que así fuera.

Después de ingresar y disculparse con la doctora en jefe por su incumplimiento de horario se dirigió a su oficina donde, según las enfermeras, se encontraba un joven esperándola. Abrió la puerta pesadamente y esbozo una sonrisa sincera al ver a su amigo vivo y sentado en la silla de paciente de su oficina.

-Doctora, esta tarde- Dijo volteando a verla, después de todo no le gustaba esperar.

-Lo siento, tuve un inconveniente- Se excuso para dirigirse a su asiento con un vaso de agua entre sus manos -¿Ha ocurrido algo? Sonabas diferente al teléfono-

-Sí, recuerdo a alguien- Espeto sin pausa o duda alguna –Y espero que usted me ayude a encontrarlo-

-¿En-En serio?- Su voz salió quebrada, no podía estar pasándole eso –Y… ¿Quién es?-

-La recuerdo a usted… Y a un niño-

-¿Un niño?-

-Sí, tenía el cabello rubio, y unos grandes ojos azules- Cada palabra pronunciada era como un puñal para ella, Sasuke estaba recordando, el tiempo se le acababa.

-Y, esto… ¿No recuerdas su nombre?- Intentaba sonar lo más normal posible, pero incluso ya podía sentir un dolor indescriptible agobiando su alma.

-No, solo recuerdo su rostro y su voz. Era también tu amigo, recuerdo que… Los tres jugábamos en una plaza… Vos… El… Y yo- Imágenes de su sueño cruzaban su mente.

La chica empalideció, saco de su bolsillo la pastilla que debía tomar y sin más se la metió en la boca para posteriormente bajarla con agua. Apoyo el vaso contra la mesa, pensaba en alguna respuesta que darle. Ya no podía mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

-¿Hace cuanto tienes estos recuerdos?- La pregunta salió al aire, no estaba segura que preguntar así que intento evadir la respuesta lo mas que pudiera con tal de tener más tiempo para pensar.

Sasuke dudo en contestar, no creyó que la doctora le preguntaría eso, pero ya que estaba allí no tenía nada que perder –Desde que salí del coma, podía recordar unos ojos azules. Después fui recordando un poco a medida que caminaba por la ciudad-

Sakura abrió un poco sus ojos de la impresión, ¿Sasuke estuvo andando libremente por la ciudad? Eso era malo, cabía la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera verlo. Ahogo sus preguntas en un vaso de agua y se dedico a seguir preguntando. Aun tenía una interrogante ¿Por qué el azabache no le había contado todo eso antes?

-¿Y porque no me has dicho nada?- Sonó un poco alterada, pero tenía motivos para enojarse con él.

-No estaba seguro si en verdad nos conocíamos, hasta que comencé a recordar, ahora se podría decir que confió más en ti. Por eso decidí pedirte tu ayuda- No había rastro de mentira en sus palabras, estaba siendo sincero.

-Te ayudare- Lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto, pero no tenia manera de salir de la situación victoriosa –Descríbeme como es ese niño-

_-Ya no tengo más tiempo, ese niño es Naruto. Ha comenzado a recordar… ¿Qué debo hacer? No, no puedo… Yo no puedo decirle aun… Pero ocultárselo será un gran problema en el futuro. Dios, dame fuerzas para tomar una decisión, ya no puedo soportar esta situación-_

…*…

-¿Esta le parece bien?- Pregunto la joven sonriendo ampliamente.

-¿Es buena verdad? Mire que si no sirve voy a cambiarla.

-Puede probarla si gusta, esta marca en número uno en instrumentos musicales.

-Claro…- Dijo mientras la miraba la flauta dulce que yacía en sus manos se preguntaba a sí mismo para que carajos Sasuke quería esa cosa.

Sin darle tiempo de intentar probar aquel instrumento, la puerta del local se abrió dándole paso a un atractivo joven al lugar. El cliente ya presente se ahogo con su propia saliva al ver al chico que acababa de entrar, ¿Por qué carajos de todas las personas que había en la ciudad tenía que ser justo él quien entrara?

-Buenas, busco una flauta dulce- Dijo saludando a ambos presentes. Suigetsu se quería morir, ¡Se supone que ninguno de ellos debería mostrarse ante un Uzumaki! ¡Y menos ante el mismo Naruto Uzumaki! Trago duro de solo pensar que es lo que haría Karin si se enterara.

-Claro señor, ya regreso- Y se marcho por dicho instrumento.

-Bu-Buenas…- Saludo sin mucho por hacer, se impaciento por el regreso de la vendedora, ahora lo primero que debería hacer es salir corriendo de ese lugar.

En lo que volvía la chica miro de reojo al joven rubio, _"Es más atractivo en persona" _pensó para sus adentros puesto que solo lo había visto en fotos. Lo examino de arriba a abajo con la mirada, intentando encontrar algún defecto en él pero nada. Era simplemente hermoso. "Supongo que ahora entiendo porque Sasuke estuvo con él, yo tampoco me privaría de semejante belleza… ¡Pero qué carajo estoy pensando! ¡Se supone que yo debo matarlo! ¡Y…! Y… ¡Hay no me puede estar pasando esto!" Se gritaba así mismo mientras agitaba su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacar todos esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su cabeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- En menos de lo que la mente del peliblando proceso la información, el rubio estaba cerca de él con un gesto de preocupación. Se sorprendió un poco y se alejo de él retomando la compostura rápidamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Claro! Esto…- Se rasco la nuca intentando sacar su nerviosismo ¡Ahora estaba hablando con su víctima!

-Qué alivio… Un placer, mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto- Le extendió la mano mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

-_No me _digas… El gusto es mío soy Suigetsu Ho… _Mierda…_ Hozuki... _Ya fue, no tengo nada que perder-_ Pensaba y hablaba a la vez.

-Aquí tiene- Dijo la chica volviendo al mostrador, le extendió el instrumento al rubio con un claro tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-Gracias, ¿Le molesta si la pruebo?- Dijo mientras observaba el elemento.

-Para nada- Exclamo ansiosa queriendo escuchar la melodía que estaba a punto de sonar.

El peliblando presente se sorprendió notoriamente al escuchar una melodía extraña, una melodía que estaba seguro que ya había escuchado antes. Se quedo viendo como los dedos del rubio tapaban algunos agujeritos de la flauta por cada nota que daba. Admiraba maravillado la destreza del chico, tocaba hermoso. Podía ser una simple flauta, pero eso no importaba al notar el sentimiento que ponía el músico en la melodía. Su boca se abrió al recordar donde había escuchado ese ritmo antes, Sasuke esa mañana había estado tarareando esa misma melodía mientras se bañaba, lo había escuchado inconscientemente. Las notas siguieron sonando unos momentos más, hasta que finalmente le dio el cierre a la melodía. La chica comenzó a aplaudir maravillada, en verdad la melodía había sonado perfecta.

-¡Increíble!- Exclamo.

-Lo-Lo siento, es que hace tanto que no tocaba que no me pude detener- Llevo una de sus manos detrás de su nuca mientras sonreía inocentemente –La llevo- Expreso mientras le entregaba el instrumento a la chica para que lo embolsara.

-Yo también la llevo- Dijo el albino mientras apoyaba el instrumento que aun permanecía en sus manos sobre el mostrador, se sentía algo molesto consigo mismo de no saber tocar ni siquiera una sola nota.

-¿Sabes tocar?- Pregunto el rubio mientras pagaba lo que acababa de adquirir.

-No realmente, es para un amigo que si sabe- Sonrió con su respuesta, no conocía al Uzumaki pero debía admitir que parecía una buena persona.

-Bien, dele suerte de mi parte ¡Un placer conocerlo!- Su característica sonrisa adorno sus facciones, haciendo sonrojar ligeramente a Suigetsu –Gracias, nos vemos- Tomo la bolsa que la chica le entrego y se dispuso a salir del negocio.

-¡O-Oye!- Lo llamo, había algo que quería decirle – ¿Sabes? Creo que me gustaría aprender a tocar, digo, no se…-

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?- Le pregunto volteándose.

-Eso, ¿Tienes móvil?- Pregunto rápidamente mientras sacaba su celular para anotar el numero.

Después de que ambos intercambiaran números, el rubio salió del lugar para luego encaminarse a su empresa. Suigetsu salió unos momentos después de él, observando como el auto cruzaba la esquina hasta extinguirse entre los edificios.

-Hora de jugar…- Dijo para sí mismo guardando el celular en su bolsillo y volver al departamento de Sasuke. Lo más probable es que el aun no haya regresado, al menos tendría tiempo de hablar lo sucedido con Karin y Juugo.

…*…

-No quiero hablar de eso- Se volteo cansado de la misma situación, ya estaba harto de tener siempre la misma discusión.

-¡Siempre dices lo mismo! ¿No puedes oírme aunque sea solo una vez?- El ojinegro no podía seguir aguantando los arranques de rebeldía del rubio, ¡Es que simplemente no entendía el porqué actuaba así! Lo tomo posesivamente del brazo izquierdo estirándolo hacia su cuerpo.

-¡Itachi suéltame!- Sus quejas fueron calladas en un beso demandante y frio -¡Te dije que no! ¡No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer!-

-¡Dime porque! ¡Yo realmente te amo!- Estaba exasperado, ya no podía siquiera escuchar la voz de Deidara, la ira lo rebasaba.

-Entiéndelo, no es amor Itachi, tu estas obsesionado… Es, es enfermizo…- Quería llorar pero no podía hacerlo, si lo hacía…

-¿Me estás diciendo que estoy loco? Puede ser… Pero es por ti yo…- Deidara lo abrazo con fuerza, podía sentir como las lagrimas del rubio se perdían en su camisa blanca, correspondió al abrazo calmándose un poco. Sus facciones se relajaron y perdió el sentido del tiempo por unos momentos –Lo-Lo siento Dei… Lo siento mucho…- Lloro con intenso dolor, recupero completamente sus sentidos y lo abrazo con más fuerza, como cual niño pequeño se aferra a su madre.

-Ya esta… No pasa nada. Estarás bien- Deidara también estaba llorando, pero intentaba verse fuerte para que Itachi pudiera aferrarse a él, siempre sucedía lo mismo. Cuando el ojinegro se enteraba que el rubio iba a volver a viajar se ponía como loco, era como si no fuera el y otro persona lo poseyera.

-De-De acuerdo, solo déjame estar así un tiempo más…- Susurro para aferrarse más al rubio, sentía que si esa vez lo perdía, seria para siempre…

**Notas finales: **Prometí algo de acción, pero no se me dio. Gomene, ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

El ambiente se sentía cálido, el pronóstico no se había equivocado. La vista que proporcionaba el ventanal era sencillamente agraciada. Bueno, también se debía a la buena ubicación de la casa de su hermano, desde ese lugar se podía apreciar toda la ciudad. Ya le felicitaría por eso. El joven se removió ligeramente, pero no pudo deshacer el abrazo al que era sometido, todo lo contrario, fue aprisionado incluso más. Suspiro cansado, estaba en la misma posición despierto desde hace cuatro horas atrás, sentía que su columna iba a partirse en dos por la incómoda posición en la que se encontraba. Miro su reloj dificultosamente, eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, maldijo por lo bajo. Dio una gran bocanada de aire para calmarse, de lo contrario estamparía la cara de Itachi contra el suelo, y vaya que lo estaba deseando. Después de unos largos minutos nuevamente intento zafarse del abrazo, pero no lo consiguió. El pelinegro incluso se aferraba más a él, tanto que sentía que no podía respirar.

-Dios, dame paciencia y no fuerzas porque juro que lo mato, lo mato…- Susurraba con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, con un poco de suerte logro aflojar el abrazo que el joven azabache le daba. Giro su vista hacia él y lo miro por unos segundos, se veía tan calmado, tan… Tan él. Tan Itachi. Aun podía recordar cómo era en sus días de secundaria, siempre el serio del grupo, el líder, el clásico chico que todos admiran. Pero ahora era diferente, estaba distinto… Pero no era con todos, solo con él. Se preguntaba a si mismo porque, ¿Realmente hizo mal aquella vez?

-Suenas como Hidan- Le reprocho a medida que habría sus ojos para distinguir la azulina mirada del joven, quien también lo observaba fijamente.

-Hablar con él me trauma- Esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y, para gran alivio suyo, finalmente pudo deshacer el abrazo. Se reincorporo en el mismo sofá y estiro su cuerpo, lo sentía todo entumecido.

-¿Te irás?- Pregunto fugazmente, si bien ya conocía la respuesta, quería escucharla de la boca del propio Deidara.

-En dos días- Afirmo sin mirarlo, ya sabía lo que venía y estaba preparado para afrontarlo.

-¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?- Sus palabras sonaban tajantes, ya estaba cambiando.

-No tengo porque, lo nuestro termino hace mucho tiempo- No quería ser malo con él, pero ya le cansaba la situación, no importaba cuanto se lo dijera o cuanto tratara de hacérselo entender, siempre llegaban a la misma situación.

-¡Fue porque tu quisiste!- Se levanto del asiento agobiado, se veía ira en su rostro.

-No quiero discutir, solo quiero que entiendas…- Sonó entrecortado y sumiso. De un momento a otro, no anticipo en que segundo paso, pero comenzó a volverse pequeño ante el ojinegro. Juntó sus piernas lo más que podía al igual que brazos, entrelazo los dedos de sus manos debajo de su mentón como si estuviera orando. Acacho su cabeza y espero, contenía con gran valentía las lagrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

-¿Entender que Deidara? ¡¿Acaso nunca me amaste?! ¡Tú me engañabas! ¡Por eso viajaste con él aquella vez!- Estaba gritando, y aunque el rubio ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso, siempre era doloroso verlo así.

-¡Ya te lo explique! ¡Nunca fue así! ¡Yo te amaba de verdad! ¡Sasori es solo un amigo!- Levanto la cabeza al hablar, seguro de cada palara que soltaba. No estaba mintiendo, pero Itachi nunca le había creído.

-¡Mientes! ¡Incluso me dejaste por el!-

-¡Yo no te deje! ¡Tú fuiste el que corto conmigo!- Ya estaba llorando otra vez, se sentía tan estúpido por eso. Limpio rápidamente sus lágrimas con ambas manos, se enderezo para afrontar la situación, esta vez sería diferente. Recordaba cada vez que discutían, siempre que regresaba a su país era lo mismo. Delante de la gente Itachi actuaba de forma normal y atenta, pero cuando se encontraba solo con el todo era diferente, su actitud cambiaba repentinamente.

_[-No quiero que vayas- Espeto firmemente, no estaba dispuesto a tolerar eso._

_-Creí que me felicitarías por esto- Su rostro reflejaba tristeza, esperaba que su novio lo apoyara aunque sea solo una vez._

_-¿Por qué lo haría? Viajaras con él- Estaba enfadado, no quería que el rubio viajara a España, y mucho menos con ese chico. Si Deidara creía que se lo permitiría estaba muy equivocado._

_-Sasori en un amigo, y fue increíble que nos llamaran a ambos. Solo quiero tu apoyo en esto, ¡Sabes que es mi sueño!- Estaba muy contento por lo que decía, se llenaba de orgullo por lo sucedido. Y es que… ¿Cuántas veces te darían una oportunidad así? Viajar a España era el primer escalón de muchos que daría si aceptaba el ofrecimiento -Naruto y Sasuke estaban muy felices por la noticia, incluso la maestra Kurenai me ha felicitado- Se acerco para tomarle de las manos mientras un ligero tinte rojo cubría sus mejillas, se veía muy tierno._

_-No quiero que vayas, ¡Te dije que no!- Se estaba impacientando por la terquedad del chico, definitivamente no lo estaba escuchando._

_-Pero Itachi… ¡Sabes que es mi sueño! Siempre te lo he dicho, además…- Fue abruptamente interrumpido._

_-¡Pero no creí que lo cumplirías! ¡Te digo que no iras Deidara! ¡No quiero que vayas con él!- Se soltó del agarre violentamente y sin una pizca de delicadez._

_-¿Tanto dudas de mi?- Las palabras fueron inadecuadas, el rubio sentía que algo se había roto entre ellos, era como si un finísimo hilo de cristal se partiera en pequeños segmentos y se extinguiera en un abismo oscuro y perpetuo. Esas palabras se convirtieron los primeros cimientos a lo que posteriormente sería una pared de mármol impenetrable, una pared que separaría sus destinos para siempre._

_-No iras, no quiero escucharte mas- Se dio media vuelto dispuesto a marcharse, se auto convencía a si mismo de que eso era lo mejor._

_-Volveré pronto, son solo cinco días- Susurro –No perderé esta gran oportunidad, ni siquiera por ti… Itachi- Fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, sin previo aviso el pelinegro se volteo bruscamente hacia él, lo tomo de los hombros y comenzó a presionar estos mismos con fuerza._

_-¡¿Cómo quieres que te diga que no iras?! ¡Tú no iras!-_

_-Itachi, m-me duele…- Decía entre quejidos, la repentina reacción de su novio lo había dejado atónito. No entendía como habían llegado a tal discusión._

_Lo vio a los ojos, suplicándole que lo soltara y lo que vio, lo sorprendió mucho mas. Los ojos de Itachi estaban apagados, oscuros… Era como si estuvieran muertos. "Suéltame" Susurro débilmente y pudo ver como la mirada de su novio recuperaba ese brillo característico que tenia._

_-Dei… Y-Yo…- Lo soltó rápidamente al ver el rostro del rubio, se sentía de lo peor ¿Cómo puedes hacerle daño a la persona que mas amas? Se acerco una vez más a él intentándolo abrazar pero el chico lo empujo violentamente hacia atrás._

_-No te conozco…- Dijo entre sollozos para salir corriendo de las instalaciones, y es que realmente no lo conocía, esa era una faceta que jamás había visto en Itachi, y que por obvias razones, temía.]_

-¡¿Entonces porque viajaste con él?!- ¿Cuantos años ya habían pasado que siempre tenían la misma discusión? ¿Seis, siete? No lo sabía, pero estaba seguro que pronto el conteo se terminaría.

-Incluso cuando niños conocías mi meta, ser un gran artista que viaje por el mundo exponiendo sus obras ¿Verdad? Tu mismo me dijiste que jamás abandonara mi sueño, ¡Y eso hice!-

-¡Pero porque…!-

-¡Yo no tenía nada con Sasori, ya te lo dije! ¡Nos llamaron a ambos, eso fue todo! Después de todo este tiempo… ¿Aun crees que te engañé con él? ¡Que poco me llegaste a conocer Itachi! ¡Bien sabes que yo jamás he sido un cualquiera!-

-¡Lo sé, yo confiaba en ti pero en el…!-

-¡No lo metas! ¡Él no tenía nada que ver! ¡Ya me canse de que siempre digas que te engañe con él! ¡Yo jamás hice eso! ¡Si lo nuestro termino fue porque te obsesionaste!- Itachi se calmo al escuchar las palabras del rubio, cuanto más lo miraba más convencido estaba de que no mentía, pero no podía evitar pensar que había una posibilidad de que estuviera mintiendo.

-Estás mal, Deidara-

- Tu eres el que está mal, solo déjame ayudarte… Tienes que entender que tu dejaste de amarme hace mucho tiempo, lo que sientes solo es… Es una obsesión…- Se acerco a él para tranquilizarlo, podía ver como sus palabras lo aturdían de una gran ira. Sintió miedo por lo que pudiera hacer, pero dejo todo eso de lado con tal de ayudar al pelinegro.

-Realmente te amo- Y se dejo abrazar mientras el brillo de sus ojos regresaba, impregnando su mirada de sentimiento de amor puro e inquebrantable, cosa que desgraciadamente Deidara no alcanzó a ver ya que había hundido su rostro en el pecho de su ex pareja.

…*…

-¡Otra vez!- Exclamo muy alegre un peliblanco, ponía ojos de cachorro para que sus suplicas fuesen escuchadas.

-¡Ya cállate! ¡Es la quinta vez que toca la misma!- La pelirroja ya estaba harta, recordaba que cuando niña ella bailaba esa canción junto con sus amigos, la melodía le hacía tener recuerdos nada gratos que incluso quería olvidar.

Sasuke empezó a tocar las mismas notas una vez más, era cierto que ya lo había hecho varias veces pero con cada nota que marcaba sentía que recordaba un poco más. Ni siquiera sabía como hacía para tocar, pero tocaba.

Cuando tomo la flauta entre sus manos sintió montones de recuerdos agolparse en su mente, se preguntaba incluso si eran suyos.

Sus dedos se deslizaban sobre la herramienta musical con gracia y dedicación, resoplaba por la embocadura para que el hermoso sonido producido emergiera por el pie del instrumento.

Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Si… Todas las notas eran parte de él, incluso sentía que podía tocar otros instrumentos, no sabía ni cuales pero así lo sentía él. De vez en cuando se equivocaba de nota, y es que su memoria no estaba funcionando al cien, pero al menos podía sobrellevar los errores con seguridad y ritmo. A veces levantaba la vista para ver a sus espectadores, los tres lo miraban expectantes, preguntándose a sí mismos desde cuando el pelinegro podía tocar una flauta dulce. No conto los minutos, no se percato del tiempo, pero toco un tiempo más. Cuando sintió que la melodía le había salido bien separo el instrumento de su boca y lo dejo reposar sobre la mesa del amplio comedor. Se quedo mirando el instrumento unos segundos y sonrió de medio lado, se sentía bien después de haber tocado.

**TII TII TII**

El ambiente tranquilo se vio interrumpido por el tono de llamada del celular de la pelirroja, esta de mana gana lo busco entre sus ropas, y al encontrarlo se exalto un poco, cosa que fue notada por sus dos amigos pero no por Sasuke quien aún seguía ensimismado en sus recuerdos.

-Lo siento, es mi jefe- Y se dirigió hacia la salida del departamento con la intención de que los presentes no oyeran la conversación, más específicamente Sasuke.

Tanto Suigetsu como Juugo entendieron el accionar de la pelirroja, así que rápidamente quisieron entablar una conversación con el azabache.

-¿Qué te dijo?- Pregunto casualmente al aire, y es que intentaba restarle importancia cuando en realidad estaba ansioso por enterarse de todo. Simplemente era curiosidad.

-¿Quién?- Sasuke se hizo el desentendido, y es que la pregunta fue inesperada.

-¿Quién más? ¡La doctora! ¿Al final que te dijo?- Se exaspero un poco, quería saber, quería saber… ¡Quería saber pero ya!

-Nada- Desvió su mirada hacia el ventanal que daba vista a la ciudad, había tristeza impregnando sus oscuras y envolventes pupilas.

-¿N-Nada?- Juugo también ya se lo esperaba, pero que la peli rosa aun quisiera seguir ocultándolo incluso después de que el mismo Sasuke le fue a decir que recordaba era colmo, entonces si no estaba esperando a que el joven recordara… ¿Qué era lo que le hacía tardar tanto? Sacudió la cabeza ante tales interrogantes, ellos no debían involucrarse después de todo, o al menos eso quería el mayor de los presentes.

-¡Qué va! ¿Pero le explicaste bien como era ese niño?- Se recostó en el sillón en señal de frustración, y es que ya se esperaba algo así después de todo.

-Sí, pero aun así no lo recordó, además fue hace mucho tiempo…- Intento rebuscar entre sus archivos mentales lo que le había dicho la joven en el hospital –Dijo que me ayudaría a encontrarlo, que se lo deje a ella-

-¡No confíes!- Intervino bruscamente Suigetsu a la vez que se levantaba cual resorte del cómodo sofá -¡Esa mujer…!

-¡Suigetsu!- El grito del peli naranja lo hizo volver en sí, un poco más y hubiera cometido una gran estupidez. Rodo sus ojos hacia su amigo y vio el gran gesto de desaprobación que le suministro, Juugo estaba molesto. Se maldijo por dentro por no tener la capacidad de controlarse cuando esta alterado. Chasqueo la lengua y se volvió a sentar en el asiento mientras recapacitaba en lo que iba a decir. Karin tenía razón cuando dijo que debían alejarse de Sasuke, pero de lo terco y testarudo que es tuvo que hacerle la contra, como siempre. Incluso había arrastrado a su amigo Juugo a todo ese teatro. ¿Y si Sasuke descubría todo? ¿Y si Madara descubría todo? O peor aun… ¿Si el propio Uzumaki Naruto descubría todo? Genial… Súper genial ¿No? Igual en esos momentos poco importaba toda esa bola de palabras, estaban ahí, jugándose la cabeza, pero estaban ahí.

_-Bueno, por suerte pude rastrear el celular de Uzumaki Naruto, ¡Además conocí la "disque" tumba de Sasuke! ¡¿Quién hubiera dicho que su supuesta tumba estaba en una colina y no en un cementerio?! ¡Oh si! ¡La tecnología de rastreo es lo más! ¡Incluso imágenes satelitales tenia! Ya le diré a Kakuzu que me averigüe un par de cosas, ¡Digo! Ya que esta…- _Pensaba el albino para sus adentros.

-¡Suigetsu, Juugo! ¡Nos vamos!- Entro alterada la chica al recinto, poco pudo ocultar su gran nerviosismo. Su rostro mostraba algo de preocupación, y un poco de susto también.

-¿Q-Que ocurre Karin?- El peli naranja se levanto cual bala disparada, solo ver el rostro de la pelirroja así era algo extraño.

-¿Paso algo?- Sasuke no entendía nada, se juzgaba tan ajeno a la situación que incluso sentía que la visita era él. Se reincorporo para quedar a la altura de sus nuevos amigos, no entendía sus reacciones pero quería ayudarlos en lo que pudiera, después de todo… Bueno, ellos también lo habían ayudado un poco. No se sentía tan solo como en un principio.

-No te preocupes, es solo que nuestro jefe esta de malas y nos llamo urgente- Contesto Karin rápidamente antes de que los otros dos dijeran una estupidez y estuvieran a punto de echarlo todo a perder. Se acomodo sus gafas, esa acción la ayudaba a pensar con más claridad, era como un estimulante para ella –Lo siento, prometimos que iríamos a la plaza pero…-

-No se preocupen, iré solo mas tarde- Trato de sonar consolador, pero no le salía muy bien.

-Lo siento- Volvió a decir mientras tomaba su bolso y se encaminaba a la salida -¿Dónde está Suigetsu?- Le pregunto al mayor quien ya se encontraba en la puerta esperando a sus amigos.

-Creo que en el baño- Contesto sereno, pero en el fondo estaba preocupado.

-¡Ese idiota!- Grito molesta, aun no entendía como había hecho para aguantarlo durante todo ese tiempo -¡Voy a golpearlo!- Y se encamino hacia el dichoso lugar donde se suponía que estaba el albino, Sasuke solo soltó una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, y es que el trato de esos dos era imposible.

-Sasuke- El aludido volteo a ver a su amigo, este lo llamo disimuladamente y con la mirada le ordeno que saliera del departamento, el pelinegro dudo un poco ero finalmente acepto. Al salir cerró la puerta y siguió a Juugo hasta el final del pasillo.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Es grave?- El ojinegro creyó que su amigo quería hablarle acerca de su repentina llamada, pero nada estaba más alejado a la realidad que tan afirmación.

-Suigetsu me dijo que te de esto- Y saco de su bolsillo un pequeño trozo de papel doblado en cuatro partes, por obvias razones, no podía leerse el contenido.

-¿Qué es?- Quiso abrirlo, pero la mano del mayor lo detuvo.

-Ábrelo después- Espeto para alejarse de él y volver a la entrada del departamento de Sasuke.

El pelinegro guardo el trozo de papel en el bolsillo de su pantalón, después de todo no tenía prisa por saber lo que decía. Ah de ser otra tontería se Suigetsu, salía con cada cosa. Se acerco hasta la puerta y pude ver como de ella salía una pelirroja hecha una furia y un albino todo golpeado. Sonrió para sus adentros.

-¡Nos vemos!- Saludo la chica mientras comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, se la veía apurada. Juugo solo hizo un saludo con una de sus manos para luego perderse de vista, al final solo quedo Suigetsu.

-¡Suerte allá!- Dijo para luego descender del tercer piso rápidamente.

_-¿Suerte allá?-_ Pensó el pelinegro mientras volvía a entrar a su departamento _-¡Cierto!-_ Recordó el papel que Juugo le había dado, cortesía de su gran amigo Suigetsu. Saco el papel de su bolsillo y lo contemplo por unos instantes mientras tomaba su saco para salir, aun estaba doblado por lo que no podría leerlo. Se pregunto que podría ser, así que sin muchas ganas de darle vueltas a la situación lo abrió.

"_Ruta 25 camino a Karakura. Colectivo rojo 501, última parada._

_En la cima de la colina veras algo interesante."_

¿Colina? ¿Suigetsu esperaba que fuera a una colina? Bueno, si lo pensaba bien la idea tampoco le desagradaba. Necesitaba ir a otro lugar que no fuera solo la plaza de la ciudad. Dio un suspiro cansino, de esos que te relajan el cuerpo de un solo movimiento. Guardo el papel otra vez, no vaya a ser que se perdiera. Tomo su celular que estaba cargando batería y apago todas las luces, miro el interior por unos instantes para luego cerrar la puerta y marcharse. Iba descendiendo por las escaleras y recordó algo importante, se había olvidado la flauta. Incluso se había dicho a si mismo que la llevaría para practicar un poco y se la había olvidado. ¿Debería volver? Ya estaba en la planta baja, así que se dio media vuelta, no tenía ganas de subir otra vez.

Camino rumbo a la plaza, según lo que había observado todos los colectivos pasaban por allí. Reviso sus bolsillos, por suerte tenia la tarjeta de pase de colectivo que días antes le había dado la doctora, por suerte no se la había olvidado. Miro su reloj, eran las cinco de la tarde pasadas ¿Tan rápido se le paso el día? Puede ser. Volvió a mirar el papel, _"Colectivo rojo 501…" _¡Eso no valía! ¿Cómo se supone que sabría donde se toma el jodido colectivo? Estaba enojado, el no preguntaría, el no… ¡Colectivo rojo 501! ¡Estaba parando a recibir pasajeros en la esquina, justo a una cuadra de donde él estaba! ¿Valía la pena correr? O quizás esperaba el siguiente, después de todo ya sabía donde era la parada… ¡¿Qué tanto?! Agarro con fuerza el papel y corrió a todo lo que sus piernas le daban, juzgaba que ya no llegaba. Se sentía como un adolescente de secundaria que está a punto de perder el último colectivo del día con rumbo a la escuela. Por suerte llegó, lo vio como un milagro, no estaba en condición física después de todo.

…*…

-Discúlpame- Rogó por decimosexta vez consecutiva.

-Vete-

-Lo siento mucho- Decimoséptima.

-Chau-

-¡Te prometo que no volverá a suceder!- Se estaba impacientando, y la otra persona también.

-Matsuri, tráeme un café- Ordeno por el teléfono de su escritorio. Oh si, ser presidente de tu propia empresa tiene grandes beneficios… Bueno en realidad solo algunos.

-¡No me ignores! ¡Sabes que el contrato beneficiara a ambas empresas!- Grito efusivamente.

-Con dos de azúcar- Recalco, y es que no le agrada mucho lo dulce.

-¡Por favor perdóname! ¡Nunca más volverá a pasar! ¡La próxima vez le ordenare a Sai que se aleje tres cuadras de ti!- Decimoctava, junto con una bomba de tiempo muerto.

-¡C-Cállate!- Su rostro tomo color rápidamente al escuchar ese nombre, incluso parecía que competía con su propio cabello.

-¡Sai me dijo que no la pasaron mal así que pensé que tal vez…!- Lo dijo en un tono molestoso, quería ver la graciosa reacción de su amigo.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Y le aventó un sinfín de cosas que se encontraban sobre su escritorio, solo el escuchar ese nombre cambiaba completamente su carácter, y el rubio ya lo estaba comprendiendo -¡¿Quién te ha dicho que es por Sai?! ¡Espere en tu oficina por tres horas y nunca llegabas idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?! ¡Ni siquiera respondiste a mis llamadas!-

-¡Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! ¡De verdad lo siento! ¡Tuve un gran inconveniente!-

-¡¿Así?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuantas supervisiones cancele el día de hoy solo para asistir a tu reunión?!- Le siguió aventando más cosas, necesitaba desquitarse pero ya.

-¡Sí lo sé, yo también! ¡Es que hubo una complicación en Fiore y no tuve tiempo de nada! ¡Estuve tres horas clavado en la construcción! ¡Por favor discúlpame Gaara!- Sus ojos se mostraban llorosos, como si eso apaciguara el corazón del joven.

-¡Vete Naruto! ¡No firmare una mi…!- El rubio preveo la respuesta de su amigo, tantos años de amistad siempre rendían sus frutos. Así que antes de dejarlo terminar, lanzo su mejor carta, toda su apuesta.

-¡Te recompensare lo juro! ¡Hare lo que quieras!-

Eso es justo lo que el pelirrojo necesitaba oír, y el rubio lo sabía. ¿Quién se resistiría a algo como eso? Sonrió por lo bajo tratando de que Gaara no se diera cuenta, al levantar la vista se encontró justo con lo que quería. El joven se veía tranquilo, estaba meditando. Naruto empezó a bailar en su conciencia. Gran error.

-Si haces mi trabajo por dos meses, quizás lo firme- Dijo por fin, el mundo de sueños del rubio colapso.

-¡¿Dos meses?! ¡Cuatro días y cerramos trato!- Segundo error.

-¡Dos semanas!-

-¡Hecho!...- Recalculando -¡¿Qué?!...- Recalculando -¡No! ¡Espera!-

-¡Hecho!- Lo engaño por completo, así que antes de que su amigo pudiera replicar mas, el pelirrojo tomo la lapicera, abrió el documento y firmo rápidamente en los lugares correspondientes. Posteriormente tomo con ambas manos la derecha de Naruto en señal de pacto, agitando el agarre de arriba hacia abajo con una gran felicidad en el rostro.

-¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Seremos grandes socios! ¡Disfruta las dos semanas que vienen! ¡Yo lo pasare muy bien en Karakura!-

-Eres malo…- Lloraba forzosamente, le habían visto la cara tan fácilmente.

-Es por lo de esta mañana- Dio una pequeña risita.

-Señor Gaara los cafés están…- La chica quedo atónita al ver el desorden del lugar -¡Señorita Temari!-

-¡No, no la llames!- Gritaron ambos jóvenes al mismo tiempo, pero ya era tarde.

Después de un sinfín de gritos y regaños, el rubio se retiro muy contento por haber conseguido una sociedad a prueba de bombas. Se despidió de todos y se dirigió a su vehículo, ya era demasiado tarde. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en Suna Corp? Bueno, que más daba, había visto a sus amigos y eso era lo que importaba. Ingreso en el auto y se dispuso a volver a su casa. Cruzo la primera esquina, la segunda… No, aun no quería volver a su casa. Dejo de mirar las calles y se concentro en el cielo por unos cortos segundos, el sol estaba queriendo de cruzar el horizonte.

-La vista sería mejor si estuviera en la colina…- La simple idea paso por su mente, fugaz e inocentemente. Luego miro por escasos segundos al asiento del copiloto, ahí estaba el instrumento que había adquirido esa tarde _–Seguramente le gustara…-_ Pensaba mientras una melancólica sonrisa se revestía en sus facciones.

Al seguir manejando a través las calles se podía notar claramente que estaba saliendo de la ciudad, se supone que iría a la colina al día siguiente pero prefería hacerlo en esos momentos. Conocía el recorrido de memoria, tanto que incluso podría transitarlo con los ojos cerrados. La nostalgia de volver a la colina empezó a invadirlo. Comenzó a cantar, para aliviar el dolor de su pobre corazón o quizás porque simplemente disfrutaba hacerlo.

"…_**Calla, calla, Catalina,**__**Calla, calla de una vez**__**  
**__**Estás hablando con tu marido,**__**Que no supiste reconocer..."**_

Apenas si recordaba la letra, lo bueno es que recordaba las notas en la flauta. Recordó cuando él y Sasuke competían para ver quien tocaba mejor, el pelinegro siempre ganaba. Incluso se preguntaba como hacia Sasuke para tocar la canción entera sin equivocarse, era un maestro sin duda. Tocaba tantas canciones seguidas y nunca se confundía de notas, era un prodigio después de todo. Se preguntaba a sí mismo, ¿Cómo hacia? Si se veían en la otra vida se lo preguntaría. El rubio a veces pensaba en eso, ¿Qué haría cuando vea a Sasuke en la otra vida? Porque seguramente se verían, ¿No? ¿No..?

Sus pensamientos se cortaron al sentí como las lagrimas descendían de sus ojos con furia. No sabía desde que momento estaba llorando, no se había percatado. Tampoco había prestado atención al trayecto, agradecía al cielo no haber chocado. ¿Agradecía? En realidad no sabía si agradecer o maldecir, en esos momentos ya ni sabía. Decidió dejar de darle lata a todo eso, solo se concentraría en manejar. Después de haberse secado las lágrimas con el antebrazo de su saco negro se dedico a formar una sonrisa que opaque todo el dolor que sentía, si bien recordar era tortuoso para él, tampoco podía dejar su pasado atrás. Observo la ruta, estaba desolada, salvo por el colectivo de la Línea 501 que pasa por la misma carretera cada media hora. Ese colectivo le traía recuerdos de su niñez, cuando viajaba con Sakura y Sasuke para ir a la colina, su lugar favorito.

Ahora el colectivo estaba refaccionado, un poco mas modernizado. Cuando ellos lo abordaban parecía de la época de los Picapiedras. Rio ante su pensamiento. Sin más que recordar acelero el vehículo, tampoco pensaba llegar a su casa a las once de la noche, Sakura lo mataría. Dejo al colectivo atrás, y eso le gustaba, amaba la velocidad. Cuando por fin llego al pie de la colina estaciono su coche en el mismo lugar de siempre, bajo los hermosos arboles de Sakura que florecían allí. Descendió del rodado con una pequeña bolsa entre sus manos y se dirigió tranquilamente hasta la lapida que se encontraba justo en el punto más alto de la colina, cuando estuvo ahí por fin, dio una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo todo de golpe, eso lo llenaba de energías.

-¡Ojala te guste!- Exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras dejaba apoyada al lado de la lapida la pequeña bolsa de cartón que había llevado –Desearía… Que pudieras ver este hermoso atardecer…- Se lamentaba mientras admiraba como el hermoso firmamento se teñía de un color rojo intenso, difuminado con un exquisito tono naranja y un decolorado celeste de fondo. Las nubes rodeaban delicadamente el sol y a su vez el hermoso cuadro representado. Era como la más hermosa pintura jamás pintada. Era un atardecer perfecto, que hizo que por unos momentos el rubio perdiera todas sus preocupaciones y dolencias. Le gustaría quedarse allí hasta el anochecer, pero eso no era posible, después de todo no vivía solo. El joven se acerco a la lapida y deslizo sutilmente sus dedos sobre el nombre grabado _"Uchiha Sasuke"_, lo leyó varias veces. Se quedó unos segundos en la misma posición –Nos vemos otro día…- Susurro para reincorporarse y posteriormente retirarse hasta su vehículo. Antes de entrar al rodado miro una vez más la colina y el hermoso atardecer que lucía de fondo, era tan…

_[-¡No sé como describirlo!- Estiraba sus rubios cabellos de la molestia._

_-Supongo que bonito- Contesto la niña medio dudosa, ella tampoco sabía cómo referirse a lo que veía._

_-¡Hermoso!- Exclamo el rubio mientras se tumbaba con los brazos abiertos al suelo, de tanto estar sentado de piernas cruzadas ya le dolía la espalda. La niña de cabello rosa hizo lo mismo, podía contemplar mejor el cielo de esa manera._

_-¡Magnifico!- Exalto la peli rosa mientras elevaba ambas manos hacia el cielo, como si quisiera tocarlo._

_-¡Genial!-_

_-¡Increíble!-_

_-Yo creo… Que se ve perfecto- Dijo el pelinegro captando la atención de los otros dos infantes, posteriormente se acostó sobre el verde pasto al igual que ellos, si, era mucho mejor admirar el firmamento de esa manera –No hay duda, es perfecto-]_

Definitivamente Sasuke tenía razón en ese entonces, era un cuadro perfecto.

…*…

-¡Que mala suerte!- Se lamento el peliblanco, todo el esfuerzo que había puesto para que se encontraran y nada, estaba molesto -¿Y a donde se dirige?-

-A su casa-

-¡No me digas! ¿Y tiene puertas y ventanas?- Ironía pura, le encantaba usarla.

-Si-

-¡Ya Kakuzu dime!- Se exaspero con demasía.

-¡Ya díselo idiota! ¡Sus gritos no me dejan leer La Biblia!- Se quejaba un hombre de cabello gris claro desde el fondo del recinto. Sus ojos eran de un extraño tono purpura vivo, un color muy peculiar.

-Pregúntaselo a tu amiga-

-¡Karin no va a decirme nada! ¡Si no, no estuviera pidiéndote esto!- Y es que en verdad que la pelirroja no iba a decirle nada, ¿Acaso creyó que no lo había intentado? Primero, el albino le pidió la información de manera directa y despreocupada, pero no funciono. Segundo, intento investigar por él mismo y no encontró nada. Tercero, intento de mil maneras encontrar la computadora de la chica pero le era imposible, era tan preciada para ella que la escondía en lugares donde estaba segura que nadie revisaría, además incluso sospechaba de que Suigetsu quisiera sacarle información sin su permiso por lo que tuvo que duplicar su cuidado al guardar el dichoso objeto. En conclusión, el desafortunado joven tuvo que recurrir a su última opción, Hidan y Kakuzu.

-Solo diré que vive en zona norte a las afueras de la Ciudad, igual no es tan alejado-

-Con eso me conformo. Quiero que me digas las ubicaciones exactas de ambos- El de cabello níveo se sintió satisfecho solo con eso, tampoco quería su dirección exacta. Sin embargo aun necesitaba saber las distancias exactas entre ambos teléfonos celulares. Si, había estado rastreando los móviles tanto de Uzumaki Naruto como Uchiha Sasuke. Le dio un gran uso al número del Uzumaki, primero pensó en llamarlo y contarle todo lo del Uchiha sin rodeos, pero Karin tenía razón en decir que ese no era tema de terceros si no de ellos y que ellos mismos deberían arreglarlo. Pero… No estaba de más ayudar un poco ¿No? Tampoco había hecho gran cosa después de todo.

El pelinegro comenzó a rastrear los números nuevamente para actualizar la información y poder proporcionarle a su amigo datos certeros y justos. Se preguntaba a si mismo que tanto interés de Suigetsu por todo eso, y es que no entendía nada.

Por otro lado, el peliblanco también estaba algo preocupado. Karin y Juugo no lo habían llamado desde que se fueron a encontrar con Madara, ese hombre le daba muy mala espina. Esperaba que ambos estén bien, si fuera por el incluso los hubiera ido a buscar mucho antes, pero la pelirroja le había ordenado que por ningún motivo se acerque al punto de reunión. Algo le sentaba mal de todo eso, ero por el momento no podía hacer más que esperar.

-Uchiha aun se encuentra en el punto alto de la colina, Uzumaki se encuentra a casi dos kilómetros de distancia, esta con rumbo a la ciudad-

- Genial, si Sasuke hubiera llegado un poco antes…- _"Si hubiera llegado un poco antes… En este momento estarían juntos ¿Verdad? Eso habría sido bueno para ellos pero… ¿Qué hubiera pasado? Supongo que sería mejor si pudiera verlo…"_

…*…

"_Cuando leí la lapida, no lo podía creer. ¡Estaba mi nombre inscrito! ¡Era mi nombre! Jamás hubiera imaginado eso, siquiera lo pensé ni por un segundo. Me acerque hasta la lapida, caí de rodillas ante ella, y solo pude contemplarla y nada más. Lo que me sorprendió, estaba en condiciones, como si alguien la limpiara de vez en cuando. También había una bolsa en ese lugar, ni sé cómo llamarlo. "Eso" realmente fue lo que más me impacto, dentro de la bolsa había una flauta dulce. ¿Cómo era posible? Sentí que el destino jugaba conmigo. _

_Fuera de eso, abrí el regalo de un muerto. ¿Qué eso no es malo? Bueno, si lo analizo bien, el regalo era para mí ¿No? Así que no hice nada malo. Tome la flauta entre mis manos, era igual a la que estaba en mi departamento. Había dos opciones, o el destino me jugaba una mala pasada o estaba volviéndome loco, prefería irme por la segunda. Volví a mirar la lapida, el lugar en el que estaba, y todo contrarrestaba. _

_También me pregunte a quien se le había ocurrido poner la lapida con mi nombre allí, ¿Ah de ser un amigo quizás? ¿O un familiar? A quien sea, pero le agradecía en gran manera ese gesto. Aunque por obvias razones mi cuerpo no estuviera enterrado allí, alguien desconocido para mí se había tomado la molestia de armar ese lugar solo para recordarme, por alguna extraña razón, me sentí contento. _

_Entonces me repetí a mí mismo, alguien frecuenta este lugar. Por algo está en buenas condiciones ¿No? Me pregunte si era la doctora, podía ser una posibilidad. ¿O seria alguien más? No, la doctora me lo hubiera dicho… Pero entonces quien… Me aturdía yo solo. Y más me aturdía ver mi propia lapida. Eso era no solo escalofriante e impactante, si no también tétrico. Deje de pensar en todo eso y volví a la flauta, sea quien sea que la haya dejado necesitaba saberlo. Saber quien fue el que dejo ese instrumento ahí. Debía saber quien fue la persona que aun después de tanto tiempo se acordaba de mi"_

Sin más, el pelinegro posiciono la flauta formando un ángulo de cuarenta y cinco grados con su pecho, coloco sus dedos sobre los pequeños orificios y comenzó a tocar aquella melodía con la que había soñado en la mañana. Mientras tocaba deslizaba sus ojos por el lugar, el sol terminaba de ocultarse entre el firmamento mientras que con sus últimos rayos de luz bañaban las hojas de los arboles, cuáles eran de varios colores y formas. El atardecer se veía hermoso, estaba feliz de poder verlo, incluso creía que ya lo había visto antes.

Dejo de tocar el instrumento, un recuerdo fugaz cruzo su mente.

El ya había visto ese lugar antes de verdad. Rodo sus ojos nuevamente por el paisaje, era un recuerdo vago e indefinido, pero tenía la sensación de que ya había visto esa imagen antes. Ya había visto esos árboles viejos, esa colina, el lugar le era familiar. Sonrió en gran manera, estaba contento.

-A quien sea que haya puesto mi lapida aquí, ¡Gracias! ¡Porque debo decir que me encanta este lugar!- Exclamo para ponerse a tocar la flauta con mas energías que antes, estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí hasta el amanecer, le encantaba estar allí.

**Notas finales:** Espero que les haya gustado, y… *Suenan trompetas* ¡En el próximo capítulo llega el tan preciado momento! ¡Incluso ya tengo la continuación terminada! ¡Gracias por ser pacientes! ¡Pero aquí les tiro un juego! ¡SEE!

Esto es así, deben responder la pregunta, es un turno por persona eh! xD

_¿Dónde crees que será el reencuentro de Sasuke y Naruto?_

¡Sus respuestas en un Review! Revisare los comentarios todas las noches a eso de las 01:00 hs, si alguien le pega a la respuesta antes de llegar al próximo finde, ¡Subiré el siguiente capítulo adelantado! ¡Hasta entonces!

¡START!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

Era la una, no, también puede que sean las dos, inclusive las tres de la madrugada. La verdad es que no estaba seguro del tiempo que llevaba ahí, pero no importaba porque realmente disfrutaba estar en ese lugar. Su saco lo protegía de la fría brisa de madrugada, y sus notas en la flauta lo desprendían de la realidad. Se sentía como un príncipe esperando a una princesa en un cuento de hadas, solo que él no era un príncipe, y no esperaba a una princesa. Pero así se sentía.

_[-¡Naruto!- Grito, pero el blondo ni siquiera se percato de su presencia -¡Oe Naruto!- Y nada, su paciencia se estaba esfumando -¡Oe perdedor despierta!- Y se abalanzo sobre él._

_-¡Waaa! ¡Sasuke pesas, quítate idiota!-_

_-¡¿Por qué no te levantas?! ¡Por tu culpa estoy llegando tarde!-_

_-¡¿Qué hora es?!- Se reincorporo rápidamente, -¡¿Cómo que tarde?!-_

_-¡Las ocho menos cuarto estúpido! ¡Hace media hora teníamos que haber entrado!-_

_-¡No jodas!- Se dirigió rápido al baño, y es que en verdad estaban tarde.]_

Naruto… Recordaba su nombre. Ciertamente estaba muy contento de recordarlo, ya que consideraba eso de suma importancia. Estar en ese lugar le había ayudado, estaba satisfecho con eso. Repetía aquel nombre en su mente una y otra vez, como llamándolo. Cada vez que lo pensaba, sentía miles de emociones mezclarse en su pecho ¿Por qué sentía esa clase de cosas? ¿Por qué por esa persona? ¿Qué eran esos extraños sentimientos? ¿Cariño? ¿Aprecio? ¿Amistad?... No, no lo eran. Iban mucho mas allá de una simple amistad, ¿Una súper mega gran amistad? Ya estaba delirando, pero es que no podía definir esos reconcomios con palabras ciertas, el azabache ya sospechaba de que en un pasado el hubiera sentido algo mas por aquella persona. _"Algo mas…"_ Y es que de por si tampoco se la creía, pero no tenía otra manera de definirlo, ¿Y que mas daba si realmente estaba enamorado de ese rubio? ¿Acaso era algo malo? ¿Alguien se lo impediría? ¡Y si alguien quisiera impedírselo, el no lo permitiría! Al diablo, estaba convencido de que sentía algo fuerte por él, ocultarlo o intentar negárselo no le iba a servir de nada.

_[-Quédate- Ordeno, pero muy por dentro de su alma estaba suplicándolo._

_-¿Estás seguro?- El niño se mostraba intranquilo, es que era la primera vez que se quedaría a dormir en casa de un amigo._

_-Si, Itachi dijo lo mismo. Quédate- Imploro una vez más._

_-¡Bien! ¡Pero tu preparas la comida eh!- Exclamo contento, mientras cerraba la puerta e ingresaba nuevamente en la casa de su amigo –Solo déjame avisarle a Deidara, si no le digo se molestara- Y soltó una pequeña risa._

_-No te preocupes, mi hermano está con él en tu casa, le avisara- Dijo con alegría mal disimulada, estaba contento de que el rubio accediera a quedarse a dormir en su casa._

_-¡Genial! Entonces… ¡Carrera hasta la cocina! ¡Cambie de opinión! ¡Yo preparare la cena!- Grito con efusividad mientras se desprendía del abrigo que minutos atrás se había colocado para regresar a su hogar._

_-…Cias…- Se escucho un ligero y corto susurro, el rubio no entendió._

_-¿Dijiste algo Sasuke?-_

_-No, solo que te apures- Lo disimulo, mientras volvía a susurrar un tímido "Gracias" en lo recóndito de su alma. ]_

Ahora su pregunta era… ¿Quién era Naruto para él en el pasado? Ya estaba consciente de lo que en ese entonces sentía por ese niño, y aunque fuera otro chico al igual que él no le importo. El problema era, ¿Ese chico estaba consciente de sus sentimientos en ese entonces? O incluso aun… ¿Qué había sido de él? ¿Aun estaría vivo? Solo pensar en la posibilidad de que no lo estuviera le martillaba el corazón. Mejor ni pensaba en eso. También se preguntaba si habían tenido algo, puesto que no lo recordaba. Sin embargo, aun podía sentir en su pecho aquel cálido sentimiento al verlo, sentía… Como si aun en esos precisos momentos estuviera enamorado de ese niño de ojos azules. Y eso le agradaba, pero la gran interrogante era si ese niño sentiría algo así por el…

Correlativamente varios recuerdos llegaban a su mente, todos vinculados únicamente a esa persona ¿Tan importante era en su vida? Al parecer si porque todas sus memorias eran en torno a él. Y la verdad es que estaba satisfecho, le agradaba eso.

**_Re mi fa sol la la_**

**_Sol la sol sol fa la fa re_**

**_Re mi fa sol la re_****_↑ la_**

**_Sol la sol sol fa la fa re_**

Las notas simplemente llegaban a su mente, fugaces e intrascendentes. ¿Cuántas melodías había tocado hasta ese momento? Efectivamente no las había contado, pero eran varias. Y con cada armonía, se efectuaba una nueva recordación en su mente.

_[-¿Por qué no te unes a la Orquesta de la Escuela?- Pregunto mientras le daba una gran mordida a su alfajor, al parecer no había desayunado esa mañana._

_-No quiero, ¿Y tu porque no?- Su compañero rubio tocaba muy bien, debía reconocerlo._

_-¡Naa, eso sería más estudio!- Se quejo haciendo un puchero._

_-Idiota-_

_-¡¿Eh?!-_

_-Tocas el violín, incluso cantas en un buen tono, deberías intentarlo- Le dijo haciendo una pequeña mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa._

_-No lo sé, nunca pensé en eso…- Acacho su mirada con tristeza -¡Tu deberías ir! ¡Tocas el piano muy bien!-_

_-El Club me demanda mucho tiempo, además…- Dio una pausa, el rubio solo lo miraba fijamente –Tu eres el que tiene talento en eso-_

_-¿Tú crees?- Sonrió ampliamente, y es que indudablemente amaba la música -¡Cantemos algo!-_

_-No me gusta cantar-_

_-¡Te pagare el almuerzo!-_

_-¿Con cuál empezamos?- Cambio de humor rápidamente, amaba chantajear al rubio._

**_-_**_Tramposo… **Viajo por las nubes, voy llevando mi canción…-** Comenzó a entonar el de ojos azules, cambiando su faceta de bromista a una de actuación._

_-**Vuelo por los cielos, con las alas de mi corazón…-** Le siguió, a él también le agradaba esa canción.]_

**_Sib sib sib la la_**

**_Sol la sol sol fa la fa re_**

**_Sib sib sib la la_**

**_Sol la sol sol fa la fa re_**

Recordaba claramente sus días de escuela con ese niño, vaya que estaba todo el tiempo con él.

Ciertamente se encontraba en condiciones perfectas, no podía pedir nada más… En realidad si, encontrar a ese joven de cabellos dorados y sublimes ojos zafiro. Pero por el momento regresaría al departamento, le estaba empezando a dar sueño. Para su magnífica suerte tuvo que volver hasta la ciudad caminando, caminar seis e incluso siete kilómetros seria agotador para él, maldecía al colectivo cuando la culpa había sido de él. Además se llevaba un inesperado regalo a su casa, si, se estaba llevando la flauta que había encontrado allí. El regalo era para él, así que en realidad nada malo estaba haciendo. No importaba si tuviera una flauta ya en su casa, ahora tendría dos, y eso es mejor ¿No? Sonrió ante tal pensamiento.

_[-¡Uzumaki Naruto!- Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.]_

Pero estaba contento, después de todo, había hecho memoria de muchas cosas y sobre todo había recordado el nombre de aquel niño al que tanto quiere encontrar.

El joven transitaba por carretera, ni muy rápido ni muy despacio, iba normal. Observaba los arboles, las pequeñas casitas, los negocios iluminados… Se tomaba su tiempo al caminar, total ya estaba llegando tarde ¿Entonces para que apurarse? De todas maneras, tampoco había alguien esperando por él.

…*…

La alarma de las seis sonó, estaba tan cansada que no podía mover un músculo para apagar el molesto y ruidoso despertador, por suerte su marido estaba lo suficientemente despierto como para apagarlo. Sonrió satisfecha.

-Buenos días… ¿Estas despierto hace mucho?- Pregunto mientras le daba un casto beso en los labios, uno corto y sin apuros. Estaba de buen humor esa mañana.

-Buenos días- La saludo acariciándole el rostro, ella era hermosa ante sus ojos –En realidad no, serán unos minutos-

-Pareces cansado ¿No pudiste dormir?- Se fue reincorporando lentamente, esa mañana le tocaba preparar el almuerzo a ella.

-Algo así, ¡Pero no te preocupes que estoy bien!- Exclamo mientras descendía de la cama para abrir las cortinas de la habitación, esa mañana estaba nublada.

_"Y agradecía al cielo por eso, Naruto realmente estaba bien y eso era lo que me importaba. Pero… Yo no me encontraba igual. Nada estaba más alejado de la realidad que eso. Y cada vez mis problemas aumentaban más. Estaba decidida, el momento de decirle la verdad a ambos se acercaba, y ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para la escucharla."_

Después de asearse y cambiarse, Sakura fue hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno mientras que Naruto fue a ver a su hermano a su habitación. Toco la puerta una vez, y nada. La toco dos veces, eso basto para que un demacrado rubio con unas ojeras que le ocupaban media mejilla abriera la puerta. Naruto no sabía si morirse de la risa por el aspecto de su hermano mayor, o preocuparse justamente por la misa situación. ¿Desde qué momento Deidara se trasnochaba? Por unos momentos incluso creyó que se había golpeado la cabeza.

-¡Jajaja! ¡¿P-Pero qué te paso?! ¡Luces terrible! ¡Jajaja!- Decía entre risas mientras sostenía su estomago del dolor, incluso sentía ganas de ir al baño otra vez.

-¿Qué quieres idiota? Estoy trabajando- Un aura oscura y escalofriante lo rodeaba, estaba molesto.

-¿T-Trabajando? ¡Entonces tú no eres Deidara! ¡Jajaja!- Lo cargaba, pero en realidad su hermano no estaba mintiendo, y para hacérselo notar abrió la puerta de su habitación completamente. La mandíbula del rubio menor se desencajo cesando así todas sus burlas, porque lo que veía era realmente impactante. Toda la habitación de Deidara estaba llena de arcilla por todos lados, todo estaba manchado por ese material, la silla, el escritorio, la cama, las paredes, el placar… ¡¿Qué tanto hacia con esa cosa que había ensuciado todo?! Poso su vista en la amplia ventana, llena de arcilla. Estaba que lo mataba. Corrió rápidamente hasta ese lugar y lo que vio lo horrorizo en gran manera… ¡Todo su hermoso jardín estaba cubierto de arcilla! ¡El muy estúpido incluso la había aventado al patio! Un poco mas y lloraba, su preciado patio que tanto trabajo le costó mantener estaba rociado por una lluvia de bolas de arcilla.

-Lo siento por eso… No lo volveré a hacer- Dijo de la nada mientras se rascaba la nuca y ponía pose de desinteresado. Bostezo para hacer más real su actuación.

-¡Tu…! ¡Idiota! ¡Mira lo que hiciste!- Comenzó a zamarrearlo de un lado a otro, le sobraban razones para hacerlo.

-¡Que lo siento!-

-¡No te creo!- Sus ojos estaban llorosos, realmente amaba ese jardín. Deidara se sintió culpable.

-Y-Yo, este…- Su hermano menor estaba llorando a moco tendido, ¿Acaso ese nefasto jardín era tanto para él? –¡L-Lo siento! ¡En serio! ¡Por favor perdóname! - Culpabilidad extrema activada.

El rubio ni siquiera se inmuto a sus disculpas, todo lo contrario. Incluso lloro más. Se desvaneció en el piso seguido de su hermano quien lo abrazo con fuerza ¿Qué coños debía hacer para hacer sentir mejor a Naruto? Una idea cruzo su mente, era eso o nada.

-¡Lo limpiare todo! ¡Por favor no llores!- El rubio menor se calmo un poco, pero aun seguía llorando.

-¡Incluso hare lo que quieras! ¡Lo prometo!- Y mágicamente, el rostro de sufrimiento de su hermano cambio a una de alegría muy mal disimulada. Deidara se maldijo por dentro.

-¡Genial! ¡Cuando termines de limpiar el rosedal me ayudaras con mi trabajo acumulado!-Se reincorporo de golpe entusiasmado y con prisa, que linda es la vida ¿No?

-¡Tu maldito…!- Quería golpearlo, cae en lo mismo desde que eran niños. Para su mala suerte y el otro bajo las escaleras tan rápido como alma que lleva el diablo. Chasqueo la lengua enojado, y en verdad que lo estaba ¡Todo era por culpa de ese incansable Uchiha!

Si, ¡Era su culpa! ¡¿De quién más seria si no?! No solo le hizo desperdiciar todo un día de trabajo si no también que lo agobio de problemas, le rogo para ir a cenar a un restaurante y más aun ¡No quería volverse a su casa! Tuvo que discutir con el pelinegro por más de dos horas que tenía que trabajar y no tenía tiempo ni ganas como para ir hasta la casa del Uchiha solo porque este se lo estaba pidiendo. Y para su muy mala suerte no pudo avanzar nada con su trabajo. ¡¿Cómo podría hacer una bella y alegre escultura cuando todo dentro de él era confuso y abrumador?! ¡Se supone que su arte debía transmitir alegría, regocijo y admiración, no depresión!

_"Los artistas reflejan en sus obras lo que hay en su corazón."_

¡¿Y alguien le podía decir que carajos había en su corazón?! ¡Ni siquiera el mismo sabía lo que sentía! No importa cuánto se esforzara en hacer una buena obra, no le salía nada. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Volvió a maldecir por dentro. Y luego se reprimió por eso. ¿Cómo podría hacer una obra alegre con el pesimismo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos? ¡Se supone que debe estar feliz y contento! Decidió salir a caminar para despejar su mente, eso le ayudaría a pensar con más claridad. Entro al baño, precisamente a la ducha, y dejo que el agua fría del rociador impactara con su cuerpo vestido. Estaba tan cansado que no tenía ganas ni de desvestirse, no haber dormido ni una mísera hora lo estaba afectando en gran manera. Al salir de su habitación, se dirigió hacia la sala dispuesto a retirarse, no quería comer nada.

Retrocedió tres pasos silenciosamente, él estaba de mas en esa conversación marital.

Se pregunto que debería hacer, no quería meterse en la discusión, así que simplemente se limito a escuchar mirando disimuladamente desde la entrada a la sala. Las dos personas estaban sentadas una enfrente de la otra, estaban terminando el desayuno.

-Debo… Debo decirte algo- Decía en un tono muy bajo, era como si la peli rosa no quisiera hablar.

-¿Mh?- El rubio menor estaba comiendo una tostada, típico -¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto después de pasar el alimento.

-S-Si… Es muy importante- Levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos ¿Qué era lo que quería decirle? –Es sobre Sasuke-

El rostro de Naruto cambio abruptamente, no entendió las palabras de su esposa -¿Sasuke?-

-Sí, bueno…- Volvió a bajar la mirada, estaba tan nerviosa que no podía articular palabras –Sasuke…-

-Lo sé- Dijo el rubio tomando un sorbo de té. Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de la chica se detuviera por unos momentos ¡¿Cómo que lo sabía?!

-¡¿Q-Qué?!- Se exalto, su rostro estaba horrorizado de solo pensar que Naruto se hubiera enterado de algo. La confusión y el miedo se apoderaron de su mente, congelándola incontables segundos en los que solo sintió su alma desgarrarse.

-No quieres que vayamos… ¿Verdad?- Pregunto mostrando una triste sonrisa, ver a Sakura en ese estado era una tortura para el –Después de la discusión que tuvimos el otro día en la colina… Me di cuenta que no te gusta ir allá-

-Naruto…- Susurro débilmente mientras se tranquilizaba en gran manera. Por unos momentos llego a creer que Naruto se había enterado de todo.

-No iremos si así lo quieres, y prometo no ir mas tampoco- Lo que estaba diciendo era doloroso para ambos, específicamente mas para el rubio –Se que te hace mal recordar, y lo entiendo. ¡Por eso ya no es necesario volver a la colina!-

-Naruto, estas equivocado yo…- No, ella no quería eso. Todo menos eso.

-No quiero que estés celosa, y menos de un muerto- La interrumpió abruptamente y con rabia mal contenida –No quiero que te sientas de esa manera, si es necesario de ir a la colina… Dejare de ir-

-¡Escúchame! ¡No quiero que dejemos de ir!- Se paró de su asiento rápidamente.

-Sakura… Decidí dejar en paz el recuerdo de Sasuke- La chica se sorprendió al oír eso, no esperaba tal confesión del chico –Si recordarlo te hace mal, entonces estoy dispuesto a no hacerlo más- La miro con ternura y a la vez con dolor, el tampoco estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, pero por la felicidad de su esposa estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa. Después de todo, ella había hecho demasiado por el –No iremos nunca mas ¿Si?- Y se acerco a ella para abrazarla con cariño, estaba dispuesto a olvidar a su difunto esposo con tal de que la joven sea feliz –Además… Decidimos tener un hijo ¿No? Deberíamos prestar más atención a eso- Y deposito un dulce beso en los labios de la chica.

Sakura quedo impactada ¿Realmente su esposo había dicho eso? No estaba segura de lo que sentía, en un pasado se hubiera alegrado por eso pero en esos momentos solo podía sentir una gran confusión en su pecho. Abrazo a su marido con fuerza y susurro un débil _"Gracias…"._

En esos momentos sonó el timbre de la casa, Deidara no sabía de qué forma matar a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo eso. Si, el hermano mayor de Naruto se había dado el lujo de escuchar todo, y eso solo lo hizo deprimirse más.

_"No sabía si alegrarme o enfadarme. Estaba seguro de que Naruto no quería olvidar a Sasuke ¿Entonces porque hacerlo? ¿Qué habían discutido en la colina? Todo era extraño para mí, es cierto que no hablo mucho con mi hermano y no nos vemos tanto a pesar de vivir bajo el mismo techo pero… Quizás debí acercarme un poco a él. _

_Pero aunque habláramos… ¿Qué podría decirle? Es su vida, no la mía. Y vaya que mi vida ya estaba plagada de problemas." _

_-Se supone que debía alegrarme, y esto solo me hace sentir peor… Dios, ¿Se puede saber que te he hecho?-_ Se torturaba mentalmente, sin embargo una voz muy conocida para él lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Buenas!- Saludo el recién llegado alegremente mientras ingresaba en el lugar, la peli rosa amablemente le había abierto la puerta a la vez que lo saludaba.

-¡Itachi! ¡Bienvenido! ¿Cómo estás?- Se acerco para saludarlo, raras veces eran las que aquel pelinegro los visitaba.

-Bien, gracias ¿Y ustedes? ¡Si yo no los visito ni se acuerdan!- Reclamo enojado, casi siempre era él quien los visitaba.

-Lo siento, es que estamos atascados de trabajo- Se disculpo el rubio menor mientras invitaba al recién llegado a pasar a la sala – ¡Pasa por favor! Justo estábamos…-

-¡Itachi tardaste mucho!- Interrumpió abruptamente a su hermano a la vez que estiraba al pelinegro del saco para casi arrastrarlo fuera de la casa -¡Apúrate y sal!-

-¿Eh? ¿Dei? ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- Se quejaba el agredido al sentir como el rubio estiraba algunos mechos de su cabello -¡Me duele!- Parecía un niño llorando.

-¿A dónde se van?- Pregunto Naruto saliendo de la casa viendo como su hermano tiraba del pelinegro hasta el auto del mismo -¿Qué no tenias trabajo?-

-¡Ahh! ¡¿Pero que le paso a la entrada?!- Grito alarmada la peli rosa al ver como todo el rosedal estaba rociado en arcilla cortesía de su cuñado -¡Deidara!- Estaba que lo mataba, hecha una furia se acerco peligrosamente a él, quien se escondió detrás de Itachi para evitar ser golpeado.

…*…

La joven paro en el semáforo rojo, eso era lo que odiaba de las mañanas, el terrible transito de la hora pico ¿Por qué a Sasuke se le tenía que haber ocurrido encontrarse con ella a esas horas? 1... 2… 3… ¿Realmente tenía que esperar 40 segundos? Resoplo cansada. Miro su celular para saber la hora, tenía 4 llamadas perdidas de su rubia amiga. _"Ino…"_ pensó al recordar la discusión que había tenido con ella.

_[-Sakura… Dime por favor que ese joven no era… Tu solo dilo y creeré en ti- Pregunto mirándola directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba los hombros de su amiga con ambas manos, se la veía preocupada y contrariada._

_-¿Te digo la verdad… o seguimos siendo amigas?- Su respuesta la impacto de tal manera que no sabía si reír a llorar. Entonces, es apersona realmente era…_

_-No puedo creerlo…- Retrocedió unos pasos mientras llevaba ambas manos a su rostro del impacto –Es… ¿Es Sasuke?- Susurro._

_-Tú lo viste, ¿No?- Intento sonar lo más tranquila posible, después de todo ¿Qué podía decirle? No había nada que ocultarle, Ino ya lo sabía._

_-¿Pero cómo? ¿Acaso no estaba muerto? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- Las preguntas comenzaron a llover una tras otra, como era de esperarse. Sakura solo pudo dedicarle una mirada cargada de tristeza mientras se sentaba en la silla del lugar. Ambas estaban en el consultorio de la peli rosa._

_-Lo se hace poco…- Dijo en voz baja desviando su mirada –Lo encontré de casualidad hace cuatro meses en el hospital de Rukongai. Estuvo inconsciente allí desde que tuvo el accidente-_

_-¿Qué?- Se sentó al lado de ella -¿Y porque no me han contado nada?- Se la veía afligida, no entendía nada._

_-Nadie lo sabe… Ni siquiera Naruto…- Bajo aun más el rostro ¿Cómo podría mantenerlo en alto?_

_-Sakura… Tú, ¡Lo estuviste escondiendo! ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo?!- Se exalto para ponerse de pie abruptamente, la sola idea de pensar lo que su amiga estaba escondiendo la sacaba de sus casillas -¡No puedo creerlo! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer algo así?!-_

_-¡Ino entiende por favor! ¡Necesito que me escuches!- Solo la hacía sentirse peor, que alguien más se haya enterado era malo, pero eso… Sus reclamos eran demasiados._

_-¡¿Qué entienda que?! ¡Sakura reacciona! ¡Piensa en lo que estás haciendo por Dios!- La tomo de los hombros con fuerza –Estas haciendo mal, ¿En verdad piensas ocultarlo?-_

_-Solo un tiempo más, por favor Ino prométeme que no dirás nada…- Levanto la vista hacia su amiga, estaba rogando con sus ojos que la rubia la entendiera –Ino…-_

_La rubia se alejo de ella desviando su mirada, no entendía los pensamientos de su amiga ni mucho menos, ¿Pero que podría hacer ella? Ya estaba demasiado sobresaltada con lo que le había confesado su amiga. No sabía que pensar ni que decir… ¿Debía apoyar a Sakura?... ¿O debía decir la verdad? Tampoco quería traicionar a su amiga de toda la vida, pero estaba hundida en un mar de confusión._

_-No lo sé… No sé qué decirte- Empezó a hablar aun sin mirar a la peli rosa – Si no lo hubiera visto, tu nunca me lo hubieras contado- Volvió su mirada hacia el frente -¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?-_

_-Les diré la verdad, pero aun no…- Se acerco a la rubia mientras la abrazaba –Por favor Ino, solo un tiempo. Les diré la verdad lo prometo. Solo quiero estar preparada para hacerlo- Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente. Después de mucho tiempo por fin pudo desahogarse con alguien –por favor Ino, no sé qué hacer… Dame un tiempo para pensar… Prometo que les diré la verdad…-_

_-Sakura…- Hablo después de una larga pausa –Somos amigas desde la primaria, no solo te conozco a ti si no también a Naruto… y a Sasuke… Lo que estás haciendo está mal, como tu amiga debo decírtelo- Se produjo una pausa mas –Pero te apoyare en lo que hagas –Le contesto por fin –Solo que debes apresurarte ¿Si? Cuanto más tiempo pase más doloroso será para ambos-]_

_-"Cuanto más tiempo pase más doloroso será para ambos"- _Las palabras de su amiga no podían ser mas ciertas ¿Pero que debía hacer? Aun no estaba preparada para contarles la verdad. Estaba agradecida de que Ino haya decidido guardar el secreto, al menos por un tiempo ¿Pero qué haría si alguien más se encontraba con Sasuke? Tampoco estaba dispuesta a encerrarlo en el departamento, pero ¿Si alguien conocido lo encontraba? ¿Y si el propio Naruto se lo cruzaba? Quería que la tierra se la tragara de solo pensar en eso.

El semáforo se puso en verde, lentamente los coches comenzaban a avanzar. En su trayecto recapacitaba todo lo que había sucedido en el último mes, todo había sido demasiado rápido.

…*…

-¿Por qué salimos tan de repente?- Pregunto el pelinegro mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a su café. Ciertamente ambos estaban desayunando en el entro ya que ninguno tuvo tiempo de comer nada.

-Que buenas están las facturas- Lo ignoro olímpicamente, y vaya que el joven Uchiha odiaba eso.

-Dei… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto probando una masita.

-Estaban discutiendo, era mejor que nos vayamos- Respondió sin mirarlo mientras intentaba tomar un alfajorcito de maicena.

-¿Discutiendo? No me los imagino- Tomo otro sorbo de café.

-No tienes que hacerlo- Intento agarrar una masita, pero su mano fue sujeta por la del pelinegro, quien sonreía ampliamente -¿Q-Que?- Se ruborizo un poco, y es que esa faceta de Itachi era la que lo había cautivado alguna vez, y que aun tenía un gran impacto en el.

-Te ves deprimido- Le dijo mientras soltaba la mano del rubio para depositar en esta una pequeña masita color celeste –Me hace recordar a tus ojos, pruébala, te gustara-

El rubio alejo su mano del ojinegro y de mala gana probo la masita, Itachi tenía razón, estaba deliciosa. Un momento. ¡Tenia relleno de dulce de leche! ¡Como amaba el dulce de leche! Saboreo por unos momentos, el sabor se le hacía muy familiar ¿Dónde lo había probado?

_[-Son para ti- Le extendió una pequeña bandejita llena de masitas._

_-¿En serio Itachi?- Pregunto contento, realmente amaba esos detalles por parte de su amigo._

_-¡Si, prueba los celestes!-_

_El rubio los probó, le habían encantado. Comió cuatro más, parecía que ni respiraba._

_-¡Me encantan! ¡Cuando vuelvas trae más de estos!- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla, a lo que el moreno se sonrojo notoriamente por la repentina reacción de su pequeño amigo. Realmente ese niño era muy tierno._

_-L-Lo hare- Dijo aun completamente sonrojado.]_

-Itachi estos…- Tomo otra masita exactamente igual entre sus manos y la observo por unos segundos, un ligero tiente rojo cubrió sus mejillas -¡Muchas gracias! ¡Me encantan!-

-De nada- Le sonrió, esa era la cara que había enamorado al rubio, ese rostro que transmitía dulzura y serenidad, esa actitud era la que lo había cautivado –Por cierto, Naru dijo que tenias que trabajar- Recordó algo desanimado, no quería que el rubio aun se vaya.

-Es cierto, pero no puedo hacer nada- Dijo mientras comía tres masitas celestes juntas, jamás cambiara.

-¿No puedes? ¡El gran Uzumaki Deidara no puede hacer una obra de arte! ¡Debe ser el fin del mundo!- Bromeo entre risas, estaba de buen humor.

-¡No es eso! ¡Es que no puedo cumplir con el pedido!- Se excuso mientras hacía gestos con las manos para que el pelinegro bajara un poco la voz.

-¿Pedido?-

-¡Así es! En mi último viajo a los Estados Unidos recibí algunos pedidos de figuras específicamente realizadas para eventos públicos, por lo que el tema principal debe ser la atracción y la serenidad. Debe ser una obra admirada y respetada, ni sugerente ni desapercibida, tiene que estar en su punto exacto. Sin embargo debe transmitir satisfacción, alegría, gozo… Debe ser una obra que cause un impacto producente en la persona, pero sin dejar que abrume el alma- Cuando se trataba de arte, el rubio siempre era el mejor de la clase, no había quien se compare a él.

-Intenso- Dijo para luego tomar otra masita -¿Y porque no puedes hacerla?-

-No estoy inspirado- Determino fríamente –Se supone que debo estar bien conmigo mismo, debo estar alegre, contento-

-Ya veo…- Susurro pensando en algo para ayudar al joven -¿Y si vamos al Parque de diversiones?- Pregunto animado.

-¿Eh?- En realidad el rubio solo pensaba caminar para despejar su mente, pero la idea de su amigo era tentadora pero… -T-Tengo cosas que hacer y…-

-Es para tu trabajo, además será una salida de amigos- Dijo sonriendo de forma apenada, y es que en realidad el no solo quería una amistad con el rubio.

-Itachi…- Dijo mirándolo interrogante y a la vez triste, entendía como se sentía Itachi y no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero tampoco sabía cómo debería actuar.

-Por favor, será solo una vez- Extendió su mano hacia el rubio, quien solo miraba aquella reacción con impotencia en su alma.

-D-De acuerdo, ¡Pero yo pago mi entrada!- Exclamo tomando la mano de su amigo -¡Pero primero prueba las facturas! ¡Están deliciosas!-

Y lo vió de nuevo, el rostro del pelinegro se mostraba contento… Alegre… Tan él. Recordaba cuando era así en el pasado, siempre se encontraba sereno y tranquilo. Le gustaba mantener ese recuerdo, y es que si Itachi hubiera seguido así estaba seguro de que aun hubieran estado juntos. Siempre se pregunto a sí mismo como fue y en qué momento el pelinegro cambio de manera tan drástica. Meneo la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando sacar esos pensamientos de su mente, en esos momentos ya era muy tarde para averiguar lo que hubiera pasado. Pero Deidara aun se preguntaba si detrás de todos esos problemas que tenía el Uchiha aun existía el amor que tanto profesaba.

…*…

-¡Termine la segunda al fin!- El de cabello negro se vanaglorio a si mismo mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café.

-No festejes mucho que recién estas empezando- Le reprimió con rabia contenida, y es que el tampoco había avanzado mucho que digamos.

-No hables Kiba, recién vas por la tercera- Dijo mirando el numero de hojas que su amigo estaba llenando.

-¡Cállate Neji que tú ni has empezado!- Se quejo ruidosamente mientras aventaba ciertos documentos al aire.

-¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo ya mande a imprimir el informe completo!- Grito el de ojos blancos furioso, su paciencia se agotaba demasiado rápido.

-¿Quieren callarse? Oírlos gritar desde la mañana es un fastidio- Bostezo ampliamente. Todos los presentes lo fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿No vas a ayudarnos Shikamaru?- Se quejo el pelinegro mientras se reincorporaba de su asiento -¡No entiendo como se hace!-

-¡Yo menos! ¡Nosotros no utilizamos este sistema!- Se quejo el joven de cabello castaño oscuro sumamente alarmado.

-Sai, Kiba ¿Quieren callarse? ¡Los mandare a hacer fotocopias otra vez!- Se quejo molesto por el infantil comportamiento de ambos –Cielos, pero que fastidio…-

-Shikamaru- La voz tétrica sonó detrás de él, el aludido se alarmo tanto que se alejo un metro y medio de la persona que le acababa de hablar.

-¡Shino no te me aparezcas detrás así!- Se quejo con miedo mal disimulado, se había sorprendido con eso.

-L-Lo siento, te venia a entregar estos documentos- Se disculpo con pena por la situación.

-Cla-Claro, déjalos en mi escritorio- Aun le hablaba de lejos, a veces ese joven le infundía miedo.

Evidentemente, la mañana en la empresa Rasengan transcurría agitada, específicamente para el sector de Administración y Finanzas. En esa división de la compañía estaba a cargo Nara Shikamaru, el era quien se encargaba de supervisar los trabajos de los distintos operarios del sector. Sin embargo, esto no significa que los otros sectores de la empresa no estuvieran en situaciones parecidas. Al igual que ellos, en el sector de Publicidad y Marketing todos se encontraban sumamente atareados, y es que con la nueva sociedad entre las empresas Rasengan, Suna Corp. y Uchiha Propiedades todos estaban cargados con el doble de trabajo.

-Shikamaru, mira esto- Lo llamo el joven mientras señalaba un punto exacto en la pantalla de su ordenador. El aludido se acerco hasta él, pero no pareció entender del todo la situación.

-Es un informe del área de Seguridad, al parecer han tratado de ingresar al sistema- Informo mientras releía el texto paulatinamente. Se lo veía un poco perturbado.

-¿Quién y por qué?- Pregunto mientras seguía la lectura, los datos ofrecidos por Seguridad eran escasos ya que la persona que intento hackear el sistema había sido muy cuidadosa.

-No lo informa solo…-

-¡SHIKAMARU NO HAY TINTA!- Grito desde el otro lado, de todas las cosas que podrían haber pasado… ¡Tenía que ser justo la tinta!

-¡No me jodas Sai!- Grito molesto -¡¿Qué nadie sabe lo que es tener reservas?!-

-¡Dile a Naruto que compre de camino!- Lanzo la idea el joven de cabello marrón mientras acariciaba dulcemente a su perro -¡Yo tengo que imprimir unos documentos!-

-¡Kiba saca a tu mascota de aquí! ¡Nos va a llenar de pulgas!- Se quejo Neji mirando con desaprobación al joven, y es que… ¿Cómo van a meter a una empresa mascotas?

-¡No es una mascota, es mi familia! ¡Y no tiene pulgas!- Le aventó una lapicera a la cabeza, cosa que el agredido evadió fácilmente.

-¡Vallan a comprar!- Ordeno Shikamaru alterado, la situación lo estaba desesperando.

-Ve tu que no estás haciendo nada- Le contradijo el mas callado de todos los presentes, en ningún momento dejo de teclear en su ordenador.

-Shino, a veces me pregunto de qué lado estás…- Susurro para tomar su saco y dirigirse al ascensor, a ese paso no entregarían ni siquiera un solo documento.

¿Hace cuanto que habían comprado tinta? ¿Tan rápido se acababa? Maldijo por lo bajo sus preguntas estúpidas sin sentido. Estaba cruzando la plaza para llegar hasta la Librería más cercana, estaba agradecido de no tener que recorrer media ciudad para encontrar un poco de tinta. Fue a paso lento, no es que fuera irresponsable, pero es que la situación no requería de prisa. Cruzo el primer basurero de la plaza, y eso le hizo recordar las cartas que tenia escondidas en un bolsillo interno de su saco, los había guardado allí para que nadie más las encontrara. ¿Por qué había recordado las cartas al ver un basurero? Justamente por eso, porque eran basura.

Se detuvo donde el segundo basurero, justo en frente del mismo. Tomo las cartas de compartimiento secreto de su campera dispuesto a tirarlas, pero antes decidió leer lo que estas decían. No las había abierto por respeto a su amigo, y a su vez las tiraba por el bien de este mismo. Resoplo cansado, a su vez que se disculpaba por violar la privacidad de otra persona, aunque no lo hacía por mala persona, ¿No?

Abrió la primera carta, era un anónimo. Ya lo sospechaba.

-_ Jugar con fuego, es un peligroso juego_ - Basura, pensó para sí mismo. Y sin más la tiro dentro del basurero.

Abrió la segunda, también era un anónimo. Estaba hecho con letras de diario.

- _El que avisa no traiciona _- Basura, pensó otra vez. La tiro.

Abrió la tercera sin muchos reparos, letra de máquina de escribir.

-_Dios aprieta pero no ahorca, cuídate_- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que cuídate? No entendió la última carta, y esa se supone que había llegado en la mañana del día anterior. ¿Acaso era de otra persona? Aunque ese fuera el caso no tenia remitente, no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero por las dudas no tiro la carta. Tenía que encontrar respuestas rápido. La volvió a guardar en su bolsillo y se dispuso a seguir caminando, dio un paso, dos, tres… Se detuvo secamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma desmesurada y su cerebro empezó a procesar mil quinientas palabras por segundo.

-Sa-Sasuke- Pensó en voz alta mientras observaba el banco en el que se encontraba un joven de cabello negro con reflejos azules y ojos oscuros como el manto de la noche.

El joven aludido levanto la vista al sentirse llamado, creyó que quizás podrían ser Juugo o Suigetsu. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, ya había visto es apersona antes, justamente cerca de ese mismo lugar. Recuerdos de la secundaria abordaron su mente, esa persona… No podía recordar su nombre, pero estaba seguro que lo conocía.

-¡Tu…!- Se exalto mientras se reincorporaba de su posición, quedando de frente ambos, pero a unos dos metros de distancia.

Ambos se escudriñaban con la mirada, no decían ni una palabra. Sasuke intentaba recordar el nombre de esa persona, quien era, y porque aparecía en sus recuerdos. El contrario se asfixiaba en un mar de confusión y desconcierto, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su cerebro estaba fuera de lugar, ninguna respuesta se producía.

-Eres el de la otra vez…- Dijo el azabache al recordar donde había visto a ese joven antes, fue cerca del lugar donde se encontraban, ese extraño se les había acercado tanto a él como a Suigetsu y Juugo, pero se alejo porque estaba hablando con alguien por el celular.

-Sasuke tu…- Pensó nuevamente el impactado, quería reaccionar y al parecer su cuerpo volvía a responderle –No puede ser…- Estaba atónito, cuanto más lo veía más sentía que estaba frente a su fallecido amigo.

-¿Sh… Shikamaru?- Pregunto mientras acortaba la distancia, lo miraba interrogante, se preguntaba si había dicho bien el nombre -¿Shikamaru verdad?-Lo había recordado rápidamente, algunos momentos vividos de su infancia comenzaron a llegar a sus memorias. Realmente conocía a ese joven.

-¡Imposible tu… Tú no puedes ser Sasuke!- Estaba confundido y asustado ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer? En ese momento no había nadie que los interrumpiera. Quería saber… Esa persona… ¿En verdad era Uchiha Sasuke?... -El… El murió… Yo lo vi…- Seguía impactado, apenas si podía mover los labios.

-Te recuerdo –Sonrió ante sus palabras – ¡Puedo recordarte! ¡Eres de la secundaria!, ¡¿Tu eres amigo de Naruto verdad?!- Pregunto esbozando una gran sonrisa que transmitía toda la alegría que sentía. Tanto ir a la Plaza para encontrarse con alguien tuvo sus frutos. No podía estar más contento, ¡Al fin se encontraba con alguien que pertenecía a su pasado! Podía sentir que estaba más cerca de aquella persona que tanto había recordado, realmente creía que podía encontrarlo. Verse con aquel joven llamado Shikamaru le había dado esperanzas de poder encontrarse con el chico que le arrebataba el sueño en las noches –Dime ¿Aun lo ves? ¿Sabes algo de él?-

Alto.

-¿Naruto?- Pregunto con enojo mal contenido, si Sasuke estaba vivo, ¿No se supone que lo primero que tendría que haber hecho es ir a ver a Naruto? Lo ponía furioso, pero esperaría alguna palabra del aparecido antes de juzgar algo.

-¿Así se llama verdad?- ¿Qué? -No lo recuerdo muy bien, por eso te preguntaba si aun lo veías… Porque quiero encontrarlo, por alguna razón es la única persona de la que recuerdo claramente-

-_No entiendo ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Acaso…?_ Sasuke, ¿Tienes amnesia?- Pregunto rápidamente al llegar a una conclusión idónea.

-Sí, pero recuerdo algunas cosas- Hizo una pausa –También puedo recordar a una mujer…-

-¡Sasuke!- Escucho la voz cerca del lugar donde ambos estaban.

-¡Es ella! ¡Te presentare a la doctora que me está ayudando!- Dijo para luego alejarse de Shikamaru e ir al encuentro de la doctora.

-No puede ser…- Susurro para sí mismo al ver como el azabache regresaba con una mujer de cabello rosado, con hermosos ojos color jade, llevaba la vestimenta característica de una doctora.

-¿Doctora, lo recuerda? Éramos compañeros en secundaria, acabo de recordar algunas cosas-

-Shikamaru- Soltó ese nombre mientras lo observaba con horror, estaba asustada y aturdida.

-Sakura…- Prácticamente escupió su nombre, las cosas no podían estar peor ante sus ojos -¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?- No le dio tiempo a decir nada.

-¡Tanto tiempo Shikamaru!- Se acerco rápidamente a él, lo agarro del brazo para jalar al joven al lado opuesto de donde se encontraba Sasuke - ¡Espera un momento Sasuke! ¡Ahora regreso! ¡Tengo que decirle algo muy importante!- Siguió jalándolo hacia el lado contrario. Después de estar a una distancia prudente para que el azabache no escuchara comenzó a hablar frenéticamente -¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la Empresa-

-Y tú en el hospital, doctora-Se zafó del agarre bruscamente a la vez que se alejaba de ella.

-Shikamaru yo…-

-¡Cállate!- La corto abruptamente -¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¡¿En verdad el es Sasuke?!- Sus palabras sonaban entrecortadas, incluso las había gritado todas juntas que por poco no se entiende nada.

La chica no contesto, ¿Qué podría decirle? No importa como se excusara, estaba consciente de que con hablar no solucionaría nada. Se abrazo a sí misma en un intento de contener sus lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus verdes ojos. Acacho la mirada con vergüenza.

-Respóndeme Sakura… Di algo-

–Sí, es Sasuke- Soltó mientras comenzaba a llorar desenfrenadamente, su alma estaba agobiada de tantas mentiras y dolor, sintió que no pudo contenerlo más y expulso todo solo en tres palabras.

-Ya veo- Empuño sus manos molesto, pero era la única forma de contener su enojo –Y se puede saber, ¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Naruto?-

…*…

-Nunca creí que llegaría el momento en que deba decirte esto… Pero he venido a enterrarte, a dejar que descanses en paz... –Dejo al pie de la lapida un ramo de flores, de esas que una vez el mismo Sasuke le había regalado por su cumpleaños- Anoche… Le pedí a Dios que me de resignación… Y hoy he reunido las fuerzas para empezar a olvidarte... –Comenzó a mirar al cielo alejando la vista de la lapida, intentaba que sus lagrimas no salieran de sus ojos, era como si le implorara al firmamento que seque todas sus dolencias -Vengo a decirte adiós… Adiós mi amor… -Sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer, cerro sus ojos fuertemente y lloro en silencio. Así nadie podría oírlo sufrir de nuevo - Porque no te volveré a ver jamás, porque te has ido... No volveremos a estar juntos… Nunca… -Con los puños de ambas manos comenzó a secar sus lágrimas -Porque así lo quiso Dios, así lo dibujo el destino… Y así va a ser… -Respiro hondo para decir una sola cosa más, la más importante - Adiós Sasuke… Adiós… Por siempre…- Se reincorporo de su postura agachada, miro la lapida una vez más, las lagrimas seguían brotando de sus afligidos ojos cielo, por más empeño que pusiera en querer evitar llorar, simplemente no podía. No quería dejar de ir a ese lugar, en verdad odiaba tener que hacerlo. Pero si seguía haciéndolo, jamás podría continuar con su vida, y Sakura siempre estaría triste por eso. Debía dejar de ir por Sakura, pero no solo por ella, sino también por el mismo, y por el recuerdo de Sasuke. La vida tenía que tomar su curso otra vez, y esperaba en el fondo de su alma que todo transcurriera bien de ahí en más. Se dio media vuelta, para nunca más volver a ese lugar. A la colina que tanto amaba.

…*…

-¡Shikamaru por favor no lo hagas!- Rogaba con lagrimas en los ojos a la vez que tomaba con fuerza el brazo del joven -¡Se lo diré pronto lo prometo! ¡Por favor no lo hagas!-

-¡No te creo! ¡Si de verdad quisieras decírselo lo hubieras hecho cuando lo encontraste! ¡No puedo creer que lo hayas ocultado!- Intento tomar su móvil, pero la joven se lo arrebato de las manos.

-¡Por favor! ¡Shikamaru te lo ruego!- Tomo el celular con ambas manos y lo sujeto con fuerza -¡No lo entiendes! ¡Soy yo quien debe decírselo! ¡Tú no te metas!-

El joven dejo de reclamar por unos momentos, la joven tenía razón después de todo. A él no le correspondía decir nada. ¿Pero que debería hacer entonces? ¿Dejar que joven haga lo que quisiese? ¡¿Y qué hay de Naruto?! Sakura estaba cegada, pero en el fondo también la entendía, porque él estaba en las mismas condiciones. Todos lo calificaban de genio, pero en ese momento se sentía el ser más estúpido de la Tierra. Suspiro profundamente, lleno de vida sus pulmones para relajarse. Pensó claramente por unos segundos antes de dar su decisión final.

-Sakura, no iré con rodeos- Espeto al fin, la peli rosa no entendió sus palabras -Una- Levanto su dedo índice con dirección hacia el cielo –Una semana, solo te doy una semana. Si no le dices la verdad a ambos… Les diré yo-

**Notas finales:** Y la cuenta regresiva comienza (:


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

**_"E_**_ncontrarme con Sasuke aquella tarde fue algo increíble, incluso después de darle la mano pensé que estaba durmiendo, pensé que estaba soñando. ¡Aunque el golpe que me encesto fue muy real!, aun me duele el estomago cuando hago algún esfuerzo. El muy idiota dijo que me lo debía por haberlo hecho esperar la última vez que nos encontramos. En fin, ese era el Sasuke que yo recordaba, y en el fondo me sentí feliz de que el también me recordara a mí a pesar de su enfermedad._

_Después de eso tuve que volver a la empresa rápidamente, el trabajo no se hacía esperar, por suerte Naruto llegado con tinta extra, a veces ese chico me sorprendía. _

_Trate de evitar a mi amigo todo el día. ¿Por qué? Bueno, era simple._

_No podía verlo a la cara, no sabía que decirle, cada vez que me miraba sentía que le diría la dolorosa verdad. Pero debía contenerme. _

_Estaba inquieto y hasta distraído, estaba absorto en un mundo de confusión y pecado. Me sentía culpable, y a la vez me sentía feliz._

_Sasuke estaba vivo, y eso me ponía contento._

_Aunque Sakura no le haya dicho la verdad a nadie, no estaba molesto con ella, pero si dolido. Comprendía sus razones, pero no las compartía. Como sea, si Sakura no les decía la verdad, yo sería quien se las dijera, aunque me preguntaba a mi mismo como lo haría, que problemático. _

_Según lo que le había dicho a Sakura, solo faltaba un día más para que tanto Naruto como Sasuke sepan la verdad."_

-¿Estás bien? Te noto extraño- Tomo la mano de su amigo para llamar su atención, el joven se exalto en gran manera mientras se alejaba estrepitosamente de su acompañante. Estaba nervioso -¿Q-Que te pasa?-

-N-Nada, l-lo siento- Se volvió a sentar mientras acachaba la cabeza nervioso, intentaba esconder el ligero rubor que había aparecido violentamente en sus mejillas.

-De acuerdo…- Tomo un sorbo de su café –Si te pasa algo, puedes contarme-

-No es nada, solo que todo es tan problemático- Se quejo cansinamente.

-Ni me lo digas- La chica se torno molesta al recordar a cierto joven que la sacaba de sus casillas.

-¿Qué paso con Gaara? ¿Aun no regresa?- Pregunto para molestarla, estaba enterado de que el presidente de Suna Corp. se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones a mitad de año y eso no era nada grato para la rubia. Debía estar muy molesta.

-¡No! ¡Ese idiota me las va a pagar cuando regrese! ¡Y Naruto también! ¡Se supone que debía hacer su trabajo y ni apareció por la empresa!-

Las personas que se encontraban en esos momentos en el café les dirigían miradas desaprobatorias, nada agradables para la joven pareja.

-Cálmate, te ayudare con tu trabajo ¿Si?- Intentaba apaciguar a la rubia de alguna manera.

-No es necesario Shikamaru, tú ya tienes mucho trabajo- Contesto un poco más calma mientras le daba un gran sorbo a su café.

-No te preocupes, no es tan…- El celular de la rubia sonó.

-Disculpa- Se fijo el nombre de la persona que la estaba llamando, sus ojos se abrieron con desmesurada alegría. Shikamaru ante tal acto frunció el ceño algo molesto -¡¿Kankuro?!-

_-¿Qué?-_ El pelinegro estaba… Estaba… ¡Celoso! ¿Qué? ¿Celoso? ¡Pero si ellos no eran nada! ¡Si…! Y más importante… ¡¿Quién coños era Kankuro?! ¡¿Y porque sonaba tan alegre?!

-¡Espérame! ¡Enseguida estoy allá!- Y corto la comunicación. Se levanto rápidamente de su asiento, estaba tan contenta que no podía dejar de sonreír -¡Lo siento Shikamaru pero tengo que irme! ¡Nos vemos otro día!- Se dispuso a irse pero el joven la tomo del brazo impidiendo así que la rubia se echara a correr.

-¿O-Ocurrió algo?- Pregunto sin soltarla, mantenía su cabeza acachada para ocultar su molestia, ¿Qué le estaba pasando? De un momento a otro sus emociones dieron un vuelco de 360 grados.

-¡No te preocupes!- Se zafo del agarre del chico y beso cálidamente su mejilla, a lo que Shikamaru se sonrojo débilmente, estaba algo confundido -¡Si todo va bien, te contare luego! ¡Deséame suerte!- Y sin más salió a toda prisa del lugar, se la veía alegre, contenta.

El pelinegro quedo en desconcierto por unos minutos ¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué le deseara suerte? ¿Con que?... O más bien… ¿Con quién? No lo entendía, estaba bien hace unos momentos, puesto que la simple presencia de la rubia podía calmar todos sus pensamientos para hacerlo sentar cabeza en la realidad. Se fue tan rápido que no alcanzo a replicar, ¿Pero que podría decir? ¿Qué no se fuera y se quedara con él? Eso era egoísta, además… ¡¿Quién diantres era Kankuro?! ¡Él no lo conocía! ¡¿Y porque la rubia no le había hablado de él?! Sera que ese joven… Bueno, si lo pensaba todo tenía lógica. Temari era una muchacha hermosa y era sumamente normal que estuviera saliendo con alguien… Que estuviera con alguien. Solo pensar eso le dolía por dentro, estrujaba su corazón y aplastaba su conciencia.

_[-¿Te gusta Temari?- El joven rubio fue directo, demasiado para su gusto._

_-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- Se exalto y es que no entendía en lo más mínimo a su amigo, a veces salía con cada disparate._

_-No lo sé, es que últimamente siempre están juntos- Armo un avioncito de papel, estaba tan aburrido._

_-Mejor ponte a leer los documentos que… ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!-]_

Recordó la única vez en que pensó tal cosa, pero no llego a nada, simplemente la veía como una amiga y ya. ¿Pero porque en esos momentos se sentía tan… Tan… Tan qué? ¿Esos sentimientos tan molestos realmente eran celos?

**…*…**

-¿Es en serio?- Pregunto incrédulo, no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo.

-Así es, ¿Y qué van a hacer?- Dirigió su mirada a la pelirroja, cual fuera la respuesta necesitaba saberla ya -¿Saldrán del país?-

-¡Karin!- Se exalto el peliblanco mientras se acercaba a la chica efusivamente -¡No me digas que tu…!-

-Volveremos al Rukongai, con eso bastara- Se acomodo su chaqueta rápidamente -¿Tu que harás?-

-No lo sé…- El pelinegro se acostó relajadamente sobre el sillón del lugar, tenía mucho sueño –Pero no me quedare aquí mucho tiempo, no pienso ir a la cárcel.-

-Entonces no nos volveremos a ver- La chica se acerco hasta él y le extendió la mano en señal de saludo y respeto, a la vez que inclinaba su cabeza un poco como disculpándose.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Suelo completar mis trabajos, es la primera vez que no lo hago-

-Ya que- Tomo la mano de la chica correspondiendo el saludo, terminando en contrato definitivamente.

-Gracias por apoyarnos, Obito- Soltó el agarre pero no se alejo de él. Aun quería preguntarle algo -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-No le dijiste nada a Madara, ¿Por qué?-

-Quien sabe…- Desvió su mirada y agito su mano derecha en señal de ignorancia.

-¿Viajaras al exterior verdad?- Pregunto Juugo mientras se acercaba un poco a ellos.

-Supongo, no estoy seguro. Yo no tengo nada contra el Uzumaki así que no se preocupen por eso- No estaba mintiendo, y los tres presentes lo sabían, así que decidieron confiar en él –El trabajo para ustedes se termino, espero que olviden todo esto… No quiero tener problemas en el futuro-

Se despidieron del pelinegro y abandonaron aquella oscura y tétrica esfera, después de todo no volverían a ese lugar jamás. Confiaban en que Obito resolvería todos los problemas dejados por Madara, ya que simplemente les dio la orden de abandonar el trabajo y ya. A medida que se alejaban de las instalaciones se sentían más… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Más tranquilos, quizás? No podían definirlo, pero estaban contentos. No debían matar al Uzumaki y mejor aun, este jamás se enteraría de nada.

-¡No puedo creer que Madara esté en la cárcel! ¡Parece mentira!- Exclamo el albino escandalosamente, y es que en verdad fue una noticia impactante para ellos.

-¿Entonces en verdad se termino?- Fue una pregunta retorica dicha en voz alta, el peli naranja aun tenía sus dudas.

-Así parece, aunque hare algunas investigaciones para convencerme- Dicho esto la joven se dispuso a tomar un camino contrario al de sus dos amigos –Iré a averiguar algunas cosas, nos vemos en la tarde-

-¡Estaremos donde Sasuke! ¡Prometimos que lo ayudaríamos a desempacar! Aunque pensándolo bien el ya debe haber terminado… - Vocifero el albino a modo de despedida mientras la saludaba con la mano. Iban rumbo a la nueva casa de su pelinegro amigo donde, según la doctora, había vivido antes del accidente.

…*…

_[-No recuerdo este lugar- Dijo mientras retiraba la sábana blanca que se encontraba cubriendo el sofá de la sala principal._

_-Es normal que no recuerdes, cuanto más tiempo estés aquí será mejor para ti- Dijo la chica con una falsa sonrisa mientras apoyaba una caja sobre la empolvada mesa del comedor._

_-¿Por qué no vinimos antes?- La pregunta le golpeaba incansablemente la cabeza, así que sin miramientos decidió ser directo._

_-Sasuke…- Lo llamo a la vez que se volteaba hacia él, se la veía afligida, triste y sobre todo muy cansada –En una semana, vendrá aquí la persona que estas buscando-_

_-¿Q-Que?- La información llego toda junta a sus oídos -¿Lo encontró doctora?- Se acerco hacia ella con una alegría indescriptible que se reflejaba claramente en sus ojos -¿En verdad vendrá aquí?-_

_La peli rosa no pudo evitar sentirse mal, Sasuke se veía contento ante tal noticia, incluso aun confiaba en ella de esa manera. No tenía que seguir mintiéndole. No podía, no debía… Y ya tampoco quería hacerlo. Junto aire en su pecho y lo retuvo por unos momentos eternos, lo exhaló de a poco, y por fin pudo soltarlo todo._

_-El próximo martes lo veras…- Le dolía decirlo, pero en el fondo sabia que eso era lo correcto, lo que tuvo que hacer desde un principio.]_

_-¿Martes, eh?-_ Se pregunto a si mismo mientras miraba el calendario de su nueva casa, nunca le había prestado atención a las fechas desde que recordaba, pero en esos momentos no hacía otra cosa que ver el reloj esperando a que las horas pasen rápidas.

_Lunes 9 de Septiembre_

Cuanto más reparaba en el calendario, mas lo odiaba. ¿Tan lentos pasaban los días? Incluso sentía que pasaban más lentos de lo normal. Faltaban horas, pero ya estaba ansioso por que sea el momento. Observo la casa una vez más, pero no se le hizo en nada familiar ¿De verdad había vivido allí antes? Pensaba que no. Miro la hora en el reloj, eran las 10:32 hs de la mañana. Toda la tarde libre otra vez, incluso le parecía extraño que tanto Suigetsu como Juugo no hayan ido a molestarlo.

-¡Hey, Sasuke!- Se escucho la voz cantora desde afuera de la casa, el pelinegro vacilo en las coincidencias de la vida. Se acerco hasta la entrada con un abrigo, su celular en el bolsillo y la llave en sus manos, abrió la puerta y diviso a sus dos visitantes afuera -¿A dónde vas?- Pregunto el mayor al ver a Sasuke salir de su nueva casa.

-A la Colina- Cerró la puerta, y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa, al tomar las llaves en sus manos recordó algo extraño que le había dicho la doctora antes de irse.

_[-Estas llaves son la entrada a tus recuerdos, cuídalas-_

_-¿No volverás verdad?- Estaba seguro de ello, la doctora se lo había hecho entender claramente._

_-Nos veremos el martes Sasuke y… Por favor perdóname…-]_

-_Cuando me las dio, estaba llorando… No la entiendo…-_ Pensaba para sus adentros mientras se dirigía hacia la parada del colectivo, pudo notar que sus dos amigos lo seguían de cerca. Al parecer ellos también tenían el día libre.

Durante el trayecto a la colina no hablaron nada importante, preferían disfrutar el silencio del tranquilo viaje. Al descender del micro caminaron hasta la punta de la colina, la vista al cielo era perfecta. Se quedaron admirando la lapida un tiempo indefinido, apreciando atentamente la suave brisa, sintiendo los rayos del sol impactar en sus cuerpos.

Después de un tiempo, Sasuke saco de su abrigo la flauta dulce que había encontrado en ese lugar antes, la tomo entre sus manos y se dispuso a tocar diversas melodías al son del viento, eran como una plegaria al firmamento.

…*…

-¿Se encuentra bien doctora?- Pregunto con un gesto de preocupación mientras le alcanzaba a la joven un vaso de agua.

-Sí, no es nada- Ingirió un calmante y lo paso con el agua, se encontraba un poco mareada –Hoy tengo turno corto-

La puerta del consultorio se abrió pausadamente dejando ver a una bella rubia, ingreso al consultorio lentamente mientras le decía a la enfermera presente que saliera unos momentos. Una vez que ambas doctoras quedaron solas la recién llegada comenzó a hablar.

-¿Cómo estás?- Se sentó en una silla, justo en frente de su amiga.

-Un poco mejor, no es nada grave-

-No me refería a eso- Su expresión se torno seria. Se formo una pausa nada agradable pero necesaria.

-…Lo verá el martes- Sentencio mientras volvía a tomar otro calmante, estaba angustiada.

-Como doctora te digo que no abuses de los fármacos… Pero como tú amiga debo saber porque lo haces, confía en mi Sakura, dime- Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hasta la peli rosa y le dio un consolador abrazo para que su amiga pueda llorar todos sus dolores.

-Ino…- La abrazo efusivamente y comenzó a sollozar –El martes… El martes… Mañana…-

-Es lo correcto- La abrazo aun mas con una corta sonrisa en su rostro –Así debió ser, ahora solo debes calmarte y esperar ¿Si?- Acaricio el cabello de su amiga para que esta se calme –No te preocupes… Yo siempre estaré contigo-

-Gracias- Musito aferrándose más a su amiga, realmente agradecía tener a alguien como Ino para poder desahogarse.

…*…

-¡Hasta mañana!- Se despidió mientras cruzaba la entrada, se dirigió a su auto y antes de entrar en este, miro la construcción una vez más. Se veía majestuosa.

Esbozo una gran sonrisa por su trabajo, las horas de insomnio y cansancio daban sus frutos satisfactoriamente, estaba contento. Solo faltaban unos retoques y ya entregarían la construcción, nada mejor que un buen trabajo bien terminado. _"Hecho, deje a cargo a Neji los últimos detalles. ¡Fiore está terminado!"_ Escribió en un mensaje rápidamente mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color, algo imprudente de su parte.

Se preguntaba que hacer el resto de su tarde, como Sakura estaría en el trabajo no podría ir a almorzar ni nada, suspiro resignado. Al llegar a la ciudad freno el auto en frente de un restaurante, descendió del rodado y se dirigió estrepitosamente a la vidriera del mismo, podía ver claramente el interior; se sorprendió en gran manera al ver a su hermano Deidara junto con un pelirrojo. Se preguntaba si era Gaara, hasta que lo pudo divisar bien y lo vio, era Sasori.

-¡Naruto!- Dio un salto sorprendido, es normal que el rubio se asustara fácilmente.

-¿Itachi?-

-¿Cómo has estado?- Se acerco al joven, ambos vestían ropa similar ya que acababan de salir del trabajo.

-Bien, acabo de volver de Fiore por la revisión de una obra ¿Y vos?- Dijo en un tono depresivo, pensar en trabajo lo agobiaba.

-¡Genial! Fui a Karakura por problemas de una Propiedad, no sé qué rollo con los papeles de Compra-Venta, pero por suerte todo está bien- Giro el rostro hacia el restaurante, se podía ver las bandejas de comida que yacían en las manos de los camareros, ver la escena abría el estomago. Su vista desfilo por todo el lugar hasta finalmente posarse en una mesa especifica, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió su voluntad quebrarse, lo que veía lo sacaba del contexto vivido. Le apretujaba el alma y exprimía todo por dentro.

-Dei…- Susurro para sentir como su razón se desvanecía entre la locura y la desazón. No quería cometer una locura, pero simplemente no podía controlarse, sentía que su cuerpo tenía vida propia y podía hacer lo que quisiera en cualquier momento -¿Por qué…?- Su rostro reflejaba horror y acongojo, estaba alarmado y nervioso, sus sentimientos se mezclaban rápidos y efímeros.

-¡Itachi! ¡Itachi!- Grito el rubio al ver la expresión del azabache, por unos momentos se sorprendió al volver a ver esa faceta tan extraña en el, creyó que jamás la volvería a ver. Zarandeo un poco al joven para que volviera en sí, pero este no reaccionaba, incluso se hundía mas en las fauces de la desesperación -¡Reacciona por favor!- Al no obtener respuesta y ver la paralización del Uchiha comenzó a vociferar el nombre de su hermano y el pelirrojo incontables veces, hasta que ambos salieron del lugar a ver qué era lo que le pasaba al rubio.

_"Al ver sus ojos me asuste, no creí que volvería a ver a Itachi en ese estado. _

_Era como si no fuera él. _

_Recordaba cuando lo vi así por primera vez, fue cuando Deidara viajo, se lo veía sacado, impulsivo… No lo sé, para mí esa persona no era el Itachi que yo conocía. Sin embargo, también recuerdo que Sasuke pudo calmarlo, era como si la sola presencia de su hermano bastaba para que Itachi pudiera tomar el control de su voluntad otra vez. _

_Después de eso había pasado otras veces, siempre era relacionado a mi hermano, y eso realmente me inquietaba. ¿Por qué solo sucedía con mi hermano? Le pregunte al mismo Deidara, y ahí me conto de que estaban saliendo. Al principio me enoje, el no me había comentado nada, sin embargo también me entristecí, ¿Cómo fue que llegaron al punto de que Itachi estuviera así? Ni el propio Sasuke lo sabía. _

_No sé como sucedió, pero después de un tiempo Itachi no volvió a ponerse de esa manera nunca más, o al menos eso creía… Verlo de nuevo así me superaba."_

Por pedido del rubio mayor, Sasori se despidió de ellos y se fue rápidamente, su presencia incluso podría alterar más al Uchiha. Posteriormente ambos hermanos llevaron a Itachi hasta el interior del auto y se dispusieron a llevarlo a un hospital, el pelinegro estaba callado, no hablaba, parecía haber enmudecido. Cuando Naruto aparco en la clínica, Itachi insistió en que lo llevaran a su casa, que ahí se sentiría mejor que en una camilla de hospital. Aunque tuvieron una discusión, ambos rubios accedieron a cumplir las demandas del pelinegro, después de todo el mismo aseguraba sentirse mejor en su casa.

-¿Estás seguro Dei? Yo puedo quedarme también- Replico al pedido de su hermano, no estaba dispuesto a irse.

-No te preocupes, dormirá por unas horas, cuando se sienta mejor volveré a casa-

Y sin más Naruto dejo al Uchiha en manos de su hermano. Al salir de la tranquila casa, recordó unas palabras que le apuñalaron el corazón, le quemaron la mente, y le despedazaron el alma.

_[-Te pediré dos cosas…-_

_-¡No, cállate! ¡Estarás bien lo prometo, solo no me sueltes!-Lloraba del dolor que le provocaba el estar recibiendo una despedida, odiaba las despedidas. Sujeto la mano de su marido más fuerte con tal de que este no fuera arrastrado por la corriente, pero sus esfuerzos iban mermando lentamente. _

_-Cuida a Itachi… Por favor…- Esbozo una triste sonrisa, su dolor se reflejaba en su rostro._

_-No digas eso…-Sus lagrimas se perdían entre las aguas del rio, ambos estaban completamente empapados. Sintió la mano de su esposo resbalarse lentamente, no sabía qué hacer._

_-Sin mí, ese idiota no es nada-]_

…*…

La noche llego, fría y nublada tal como el pronóstico lo había predicho, por suerte había llevado un saco con él para que lo proteja del sofrío. Ingreso a su casa solo ya que sus dos amigos se habían ido a su respectivo departamento. Al entrar pensó "Mi casa…", aunque se lo repetía varias veces no se lo creía. Sentía que no era de allí, que él no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Se recostó en el sillón y rodo los ojos una vez más por el amplio comedor, sus ojos se posaron en el oscuro pasillo que llevaba a una puerta blanca con detalles de color marrón.

_[-Estas llaves son la entrada a tus recuerdos, cuídalas-]_

¿Podría ser que esas llaves…? Eran seis así que tenia lógica… Bueno, no perdía nada con intentarlo. Cogió las llaves rápidamente y se dirigió hasta la extraña puerta. Ingreso la llave en la cerradura, pero no giraba. Probó con otra llave, y así intento con las seis, hasta que la última abrió la puerta completamente. Trago seco e ingreso en el oscuro lugar, busco con su mano izquierda en la pared el interruptor de la luz.

Cuando las luces se encendieron, se sorprendió en gran manera al ver la cantidad de cosas que estaban escondidas en su sótano. Camino unos pasos hacia dentro, estaba desconcertado. Todo estaba cubierto con unas telas de color blanco, pero se podía distinguir que había muebles entre otras cosas. Había telarañas por todas partes, además que se podía sentir un poco de humedad. Un lugar especifico le llamo la atención, tomo la tela blanca que cubría el extraño objeto y la estiro, una gran cantidad de polvo se disperso en el lugar. Al correr la sabana, encontró una extraña maleta, se pregunto a si mismo que podría haber adentro puesto que estaba cerrado con un pequeño candado.

Sin muchos reparos rompió le cerradura de un golpe y abrió la maleta, en el interior había álbumes de fotos. Tomo uno y con sus dedos contorneo la tapa. Era el álbum más grande y llamativo que había, con una gran curiosidad lo abrió. Enmudeció con solo ver la primera imagen.

Estaban Naruto y él vestidos de gala, de fondo se veía un hermoso paisaje que cuadraba perfecto. El rubio estaba esbozando una amplia sonrisa llena de alegría mientras que Sasuke formaba una mueca que se asemejaba a una sonrisa, sin embargo ambos estaban felices. Era una hermosa foto.

_-Naruto…-_ Pensó al ver la imagen, la contemplo por unos momentos.

_[-¿Estas contento?- Susurro contra el oído del rubio._

_-¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Es el mejor día de mi vida!- Y aprisiono los labios del azabache con efusividad innata.]_

_[-Te amo-_

_-Demuéstramelo…-]_

_[-¿Te gusta? ¿Esta es como la casa de tus sueños verdad?- _

_-¡No me gusta, me encanta! ¿Por qué no me avisaste?- _

_-Era una sorpresa- _

_-Gracias, en verdad gracias…-]_

Los recuerdos comenzaban a llegar a su mente, las fotos parecían ayudarle. Empezó a correr las imágenes, observando detenidamente cada una, recordando sucesos que creyó haber olvidado. Voces e imágenes se aglomeraban en su mente, realmente estaba campante por eso.

Pasó toda la noche revisando álbumes, y cuantos más veía más confirmaba las palabras de la doctora. Ella le había escondido eso todo ese tiempo, que él estaba casado con ese rubio en un pasado, pero… ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho en un principio? ¿Y porque se lo revelaba en esos momentos? No entendía nada. Había fotos del jardín de infantes, de la escuela primaria, de la secundaria, e incluso comienzos de la facultad. En algunas fotos Sakura y Naruto estaban juntos, no le gustaba verlos juntos.

La doctora le había dicho que no lo recordaba ¡Era imposible que no lo recordara! ¡¿Cuántos años tenían en esa foto?! ¡¿16, 17?! ¡O sea, quien no recuerda cosas de esa edad! Se golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso, el no lo recordaba, pero era por su amnesia.

Siguió pasando las fotos, algunas le desagradaban y otras le inundaban de felicidad el alma. Había llamado a la doctora toda la noche, pero ninguna llamada fue contestada. Ahora comprendía el porqué de las disculpas de esta, le había estado mintiendo. Se sintió un estúpido por haberle creído todo ese tiempo, si la hubiera tenido en frente en esos momentos estaba seguro de que la hubiera golpeado, por mas mujer que fuera.

Las horas siguieron su curso hasta que la madrugada toco las ventanas, Sasuke seguía en el mismo lugar revisando infinidades de fotos y objetos. Había una cama de dos plazas, vitrinas, muebles, libros, suvenires, cuadros… Estaba lleno de cosas. Y cada una le traía alguna que otra imagen de su pasado, ese extraño pasado que cuanto más recordaba, mas llenaba su espíritu.

El cansancio acumulado en el día y la fatiga sentida por tantos recuerdos sobreexpuestos se hicieron presentes, el joven se quedo dormido en el lecho rodeado de fotografías, papeles y suvenires. Y quien sabe a qué hora despertaría.

…*…

-¿Nos vemos a la tarde?- Pregunto el rubio mientras encendía su coche.

-No creo, volveré mañana temprano ya que debo estar en la madrugada también, ya sabes, por urgencias…- Se la veía más cansada de lo normal, estaba decaída y somnolienta. El maquillaje no hace milagros a la hora de disimular fatiga.

-¿Dormiste bien?-

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora debo entrar que la Doctora Tsunade va a matarme!- Exclamo y cruzo la calle rápidamente hasta la entrada al hospital. Saludo a Naruto una vez más con su mano en alto y se adentro al lugar.

El rubio se quedo observando ese lugar unos minutos. Hace un tiempo, no recordaba cuanto, le pareció haber visto a… Aunque sonara como una locura o algo completamente descabellado, le había parecido ver a Sasuke entrar al hospital. Ya sabía que era algo completamente imposible y que eso solo pasaba en las películas pero… Podía jurar que la persona que había visto era igual a su difunto marido. Incluso pudo ser una alucinación, y eso fue de lo que se auto convenció, seguramente tanto pensar en Sasuke lo estaba volviendo loco. Eso hacía que tuviera visiones, dolorosas y penetrantes visiones. Movió su cabeza de un lado hacia otro en un intento de quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza, reviso su móvil, el trabajo siempre estaba presente, incluso los domingos.

7 Llamadas perdidas… ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

11 Mensajes nuevos… ¡Demonios!

¡Y encima el número era desconocido! ¿Quién lo estaba llamando, quien…?

-¿Bueno?- Contesto la octava llamada, la octava llamada es la vencida… ¿No?

_-¡Hola! Esto… ¿Uzumaki Naruto?-_ Preguntaron del otro lado, era la voz de un joven.

-Habla el mismo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Intentaba recordar esa voz pero no se le hacía nada familiar, por lo que intento sonar lo mas cortes posible.

_-Emh… Yo… ¡Bueno adiós!-_ Y la llamada se corto… ¿Pero qué demonios? El rubio miro el teléfono extrañado, ¿Qué había sido eso?

…*…

-¿Estas lista?-

-No, pero ya que- Se sentó en su asiento de mala gana, se la notaba nerviosa e insegura.

-¡Doctora, una urgencia!- La enfermera entro estrepitosamente al despacho sin previo aviso, para las urgencias de debía actuar con la mayor velocidad posible.

-Bien, nos vemos luego Shikamaru- Y salió del lugar a todo lo que sus piernas le daban.

El joven presente solo se quedo viendo la puerta por donde momentos antes la peli rosa había salido, se asombro al ver el rápido cambio de humor de la chica. Cuando salió del lugar no había una sola pizca de duda o fatiga en ella, todo lo contrario, se la veía decidida y enérgica. Admiraba eso de ella, Sakura siempre había sido así en situaciones extremas, podía estar en sus peores momentos, pero si se trataba de ayudar a un herido siempre estaba lista. No importaba la situación, ella podía enfrentarla, justo como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

…*…

-¡SASUKE!- Grito desde el exterior de la casa, se le escuchaba desesperado por una respuesta.

-Te dije que no treparas por la pared, ahora te jodes-

-¡Cállate y ayúdame a bajar!- Estaba prácticamente atorado, quería entrar a la habitación de Sasuke por el balcón ya que no abría la puerta, pero en su intento de querer entrar se quedo atorado entre la enredadera de la pared.

-Baja tu solo- Y se sentó en el suelo ignorando por competo la sarta de reclamos que lanzaba el albino.

Lentamente, la puerta principal se abrió dejando ver a un demacrado pelinegro, se notaba que acababa de despertarse ya que tenía la ropa algo desarreglada y se notaba el cansancio en sus ojos.

-¿Sasuke?- Y dio de lleno contra el piso, quizás soltarse había sido una mala idea –Bu-Buen día…-

-Hola Sasuke-

-Hmp- E ingreso a su casa sin ánimos de alegar nada, dejo la puerta abierto para que ambos pasasen.

Después de bañarse y cambiarse bajo a la sala nuevamente, como se lo esperaba, tanto Suigetsu como Juugo estaban allí. Miro la hora en el reloj de la pared, eran las 11:00 hs. ¿Tanto había dormido? Se dirigió hasta la heladera y se sirvió un vaso de leche, no tenía ganas de preparar nada.

-Tan mal anfitrión como siempre, ni agua invitas- Se quejo con voz molesta e impertinente.

-¿Quieres agua Suigetsu?-

-¡Si que geni..!-

-Sírvete-

-¡Viste como eres…!- No siguió ya que un rápido golpe lo estampo contra la pared de la casa, tanto Sasuke como Juugo hicieron caso omiso a la escena que iba a transcurrir.

**-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!-**

**-¡Te espere dos horas en la plaza idiota!-**

**-¡Dijiste que no querías que fuéramos!-**

**-¡Pero no pensé que en verdad no irías!-**

**-¡¿O sea que es mi culpa?!-**

**-¡No pos Dios! ¡¿Quién está diciendo eso?!-**

**-¡Ah! Menos mal…-**

**-¡IDIOTA!-**

Sasuke se fue a la sala ignorando completamente a ambos y se sentó a un costado de Juugo, el sillón era amplio después de todo. Ambos estaban en silencio escuchando golpes y reclamos de parte de esos dos, era tan típico en ellos.

Después del momento rutinario, encargaron comida a un Delivery como de costumbre, hablaron cosas triviales o más bien Suigetsu hizo un monologo completo mientras los otros tres presentes solo escuchaban. Definitivamente las horas en compañía pasaban más rápido de lo normal

Cuando el sol comenzó a ocultarse los tres invitados no invitados se retiraron diciendo que aun tenían asuntos endientes, Sasuke no sabía ni de que trabajaban, ya se los preguntaría.

Al cerrar la puerta dirigió su mirada hacia el almanaque que estaba en la pared:

_Martes 10 de Septiembre._

Estar con compañía le había hecho olvidar un poco sus preocupaciones, pero en esos momentos miles de emociones volvieron a surcar su mente. Miro la sala de estar, se encontraba algo desordenada por lo que comenzó a limpiar.

_-Ahora que lo pienso, no me dijo a qué hora vendría…_- Pensó para luego seguir limpiando el lugar.

Una vez que estuvo todo limpio se fue directo a la ducha, ya se había bañado pero lo hizo una vez más, se sentía estúpido por estar tan nervioso. Incluso se le resbalaban las cosas de las manos. Una vez en su habitación le costó elegir ropa, no quería estar formal pero tampoco muy casual. Eligio una camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros, al terminar de vestirse bajo hasta la sala y se recostó sobre el sillón para descansar, el silencio y la tranquilidad lo abofetearon hasta dejarlo plácidamente dormido.

…*…

-¿Por qué haces esto?- Su voz sonó quedada, estaba perturbado por la proposición su esposa.

_-Por favor_- Rogo del otro lado del teléfono.

-De acuerdo, nos veremos allí a las ocho. No puedo llegar antes, estoy regresando de Fiore-

_-Gracias Naruto… Y perdón por esto-_ Antes de que el rubio pudiera contestar la llamada se termino, al parecer a todo el mundo se le había dado por cortarle en ese día.

Sabía que no debía acceder… Pero por alguna razón sintió que debía ir en ese momento, era como una especia de una corazonada. Una sensación extraña, una emoción confina.

_"Me preguntaba que le pasaba a Sakura, todo estaba fuera de lugar, nada encajaba. Me había pedido que nos encontráramos en mi antigua casa… En la casa donde Sasuke y yo nos habíamos mudado después de nuestro casamiento. Recuerdo que después de lo que sucedió no quería salir de allí, y a la vez tampoco quería estar allí. _

_Emociones que creí olvidadas llegaban a mi pecho una tras otra, se entrelazaban con mis venas y se revolvían como diminutas serpientes, quemando todo a su paso y agitando todo en mi interior. _

_Me fije la hora y eran las 19:23 hs, al parecer llegaría un poco retrasado ya que el transito estaba muy pesado. _

_Me preguntaba qué era lo que quería Sakura en ese lugar, no es que no quisiera ir, es que regresar a ese lugar me recordaba a Sasuke. Cada centímetro de la casa me recordaba a él. Cada mueble tenia impresa su fragancia, en cada foto estaba él. Y yo no podía soportar todo el dolor que se me agolpaba en el pecho de solo pensar en eso. Me fijaba el reloj de vez en cuando y la hora pasaba lenta, por un lado agradecía que así fuese ya que no estaba seguro si acceder al capricho de Sakura. _

_Cuando por fin pude salir del embotellamiento de la hora pico tome la ruta más corta a mi antigua casa, ya eran las 20:32 hs… Estaba tarde. Bueno eso tampoco era novedad ya que siempre llegaba tarde, era como una manía. Al estar en frente de la casa no pude evitar contemplarla, estaba tal y como la había dejado, las plantas que había plantado estaban hermosas. Me preguntaba quien las había mantenido._

_Al acercarme al portón me sorprendí un poco, la cadena no estaba. Creí que Sakura ya estaría adentro esperándome por lo que no hice comentarios al respecto. Active la alarma del coche y entre a la casa, a medida que me adentraba por el jardín millones de imágenes llegaban a mi mente, todas relacionadas con Sasuke. _

_Ingrese la llave a la ranura de la puerta y recuerdo que di una gran bocanada de aire para llenarme de valor, gire la llave dos veces y sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido abrí la puerta. Las luces estaban encendidas, todo se veía ordenado y limpio, era como si alguien estuviera viviendo allí. Se supone que hace años nadie entraba a esa casa, ni siquiera yo lo hacía por lo que era imposible que alguien hay entrado a limpiarla. _

_Al cerrar la puerta comencé a dar pasos en el interior, pude ver la cocina, la mesa de comer, el ventanal…"_

-¿S-Sasuke?- Ahogo sus palabras en su garganta, llevo ambas manos a su boca para evitar que cualquier ruido cruzara sus labios. Retrocedió dos pasos, estaba en un shock completo. Quería gritar, llorar, reír, todo junto. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir, todo su mundo se vino abajo con una sola imagen. Sí, eso era lo que creía Naruto, que lo que estaba viendo era una imagen, una ilusión… Algo que no era real. Aquella imagen de Sasuke mirando el ventanal nostálgicamente no podía ser real, porque el… El estaba…

-¡Naruto, viniste!- Exclamo contento mientras se daba vuelta, sus ojos se mostraron más vivos que nunca. Cuando vio al rubio, sintió que había encontrado ese algo que le faltaba, ese algo que necesitaba. Ese algo, esa persona que había sido su luz en el mar de oscuridad, porque su recuerdo lo hizo volver de la muerte.

El azabache se acerco hasta él y lo miro absorto por unos momentos que fueron eternos para ambos. El cielo, la Tierra, todo quedo reducido a nada, solo estaban y existían ellos dos. El mundo se paralizo, la hora dejo de correr y sus corazones se frenaron.

-No puede ser…- Susurraba negando con su cabeza una y otra vez, la meneaba de un lado a otro a la vez de que intentaba convencerse de que lo que estaba viendo no era real –M-Me estoy volviendo loco yo…- Bajo la mirada para dejar de verlo unos segundos, pestañeo varias veces intentando borrar las falsas imágenes de su cabeza.

-Naruto…- Susurro débilmente, no sabía qué hacer o que decirle, era obvio que el rubio estaba impresionado por verlo allí, era como si estuviera teniendo una batalla interna consigo mismo, una batalla donde ninguno de los dos bandos podía ganar o perder.

-No…- Levanto la vista otra vez y se impacto con los ojos del profundos del joven, era la misma mirada que el recordaba, los mismos ojos… -Sasuke…- Y alzo su mano temblorosa en dirección al rostro de un recuerdo vago. Si se estaba volviendo loco… que suceda y ya.

_"Al diablo todo, había soñado infinidad de veces con volver a ver a Sasuke. Y lo tenía allí, frente a mí. ¿Y que mas daba si me estaba volviendo loco? Era una locura completamente aceptada, yo lo aprobaba. Me sentía un estúpido por tener que recurrir a esa dolorosa estrategia para consolar mi amor perdido. Creí que podría olvidarlo, valla que era imposible…_

_Quería tocarlo, abrazarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba. Que aunque hayan pasado años y me haya vuelto a casar aun lo amaba. Y estaba allí, en forma de ilusión o como un fantasma… Pero estaba allí…"_

El pelinegro tomo rápidamente la mano del rubio y la dirigió a su pecho, específicamente a su corazón. Naruto se sorprendió ante tal acto, al sentir las manos y el cuerpo del azabache se exalto notoriamente. Para él era la ilusión más real que pudo haber vivido. Incluso podía sentir el corazón del joven bombear fuertemente. Sus latidos estaban acelerados, al igual que los suyos propios.

-Estoy vivo, no soy una ilusión, por favor créeme…- Y lo abrazo efusivamente, sintió el cuerpo del rubio tensarse ante su tacto. No tenía dudas que esa era la persona que tanto estaba recordando, con solo ver su rostro estaba completamente seguro que era él. No había dudas.

-Sasuke… - Finalmente las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, por unos momentos creyó que no estaba soñando. Quizás Sasuke si estaba allí con él… Quizás el nunca se había ido…

**Notas finales: **Bien, ya esta xD

Ahora pregunto… ¿Alguien sigue el manga de Naruto? Y si es así… ¡¿Qué les pareció el 627 que salió el miércoles?! ¡Que fue genial! ¡A que si! Ame ese capítulo 3 Esperar una semana es una tortura T.T

Espero sus comentarios n.n


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Entre Dos Hogares**

-Déjeme ir por favor-

-Ya hablamos de esto- La rubia la ignoro completamente, incluso siguió caminando por el pasillo rápidamente sin hacer caso omiso a sus ruegos.

-¡Usted no lo entiende, debo irme!-

-¡Sakura! ¡Tú eres la que no entiende!- Detuvo su trayecto en seco y se giro raudamente hacia la peli rosa.

La chica solo la miro atónita por unos segundos, esa faceta de la doctora en jefe no era frecuente de ver. Retrocedió un paso algo confundida. Podía ver su propio reflejo en los marrones y molestos ojos de la rubia, se sentía intimidada.

-Doctora Tsunade yo…- Se volvió pequeña ante la rubia, todo el valor que había acumulado de desvaneció cual aire entre las manos.

-Dame una… Una razón que sea más importante que salvar la vida de una persona…-Sus vocablos sonaban tajantes y distantes, estaba realmente molesta. Levanto una de sus manos señalando una puerta blanca, encima de ella había una luz en rojo que llamaba la atención – Hay una persona allí que acaba de ser arrollada por un colectivo –Cambio la dirección de su mano- Allí están operando de urgencia a alguien que cayó de un edificio cuatro pisos abajo, mas allá están intentando salvar a una mujer que fue quemada por su marido y al final del pasillo hay seis mujeres que están dando a luz-

El silencio entre ambas se hizo presente, un silencio doloroso para Sakura.

"_Podía escuchar claramente los quejidos y gritos de dolor provenientes del pasillo, algunos emergían de las mismas habitaciones blancas y otros del propio pasillo donde se encontraban decenas de familiares, algunos desconsolados y otros sumamente alegres. Todo se volvía confuso para mí, no sabía qué hacer. La doctora Tsunade tenía razón, mi deber era salvar vidas, la cantidad que mas pueda. Pero lo que sucedía no estaba en mis manos, yo debía estar allá… Con ellos…"_

Una camilla pasó a gran velocidad, tres personas de ropa blanca la movían rápidamente para luego ingresarla en una de las habitaciones libres. Una doctora se acerco rápidamente a Tsunade, se la veía preocupada.

-¡Doctora Tsunade!- Vocifero la chica castaña acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-Sakura- La rubia poso sus expectantes ojos sobre la peli rosa, no había tiempo.

"_Los llantos y gritos resonaban en mi mente, aturdiéndome. No me dejaban pensar con claridad, es verdad que no estaban en juego la vida de Naruto y Sasuke pero… ¡No sabía qué hacer! _

_No… Si bien no sabía qué hacer, tenía muy en claro cuál era mi deber. Desde que entre la facultad me habían dicho que la vida del paciente era la prioridad, esa era como una ley para mí."_

-¡Sí!- Y corrió hacia la habitación donde momentos antes había entrado la camilla- _Naruto por favor perdóname… Te prometo que iré lo más antes posible… Aunque en realidad, no sé si tú quieras volver a verme…_- Pensó para sus adentros mientras se colocaba los guantes de látex y los accesorios correspondientes para la operación.

…*…

"_¿Cómo se le llama a esto? ¿Cuándo uno tiene ilusiones enfermizas sobre personas que ya no están vivas? ¿Cuándo el juicio está completamente nublado y no puedes hacer uso de la razón? ¿Cuándo uno cruza la normalidad para empezar a ver cosas que no existen? _

_¿Este sentimiento tiene nombre? ¿Alguien le ha dado uno?_

_¿Es delirio?_

_¿Demencia?_

_¿Esquizofrenia, quizás?_

_¿O tal vez Locura?_

_Si, debía estar loco, completamente loco… Porque lo que estaba viviendo no era real, estaba seguro de eso. ¿Cómo podía ser real, como podía estar pasando? Indudablemente mi cabeza estaba creando todas esas ilusiones, lo hacía para torturarme, para mortificarme. Quería castigarme por querer olvidar aquello que tanto amaba, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? _

_En un acto de desesperación por lo que me estaba pasando intente alejarme de él, pero no me lo permitió. Era tan real, parecía tan real… Podía sentir su respiración impactar contra mi cuello, era mucho más alto que antes ¿Cuándo creció? Incluso su corazón latía tan rápido y fuerte como el mío, su cuerpo era tibio… Tal como lo recordaba. El roce de su mano contra la mía me hizo temblar completamente, sentí que mis huesos desaparecían y me volvía en un ser de gelatina, dispuesto a derrumbarse en cualquier momento. _

_Me estaba abrazando, con una fuerza sobrehumana, sentí que me quebraría en miles de pedazos. _

_Mi corazón se convirtió en una fábrica de emociones, creaba sensaciones confusas y distorsionadas, mezclaba la realidad con la ilusión. Difuminaba el delirio con el amor, congeniaba la locura con la ilusión, moldeaba la tortura con el regocijo, y amasaba la felicidad con la desmoralización. La industria que se había abierto en mi pecho no paraba de producir emociones, incluso sentía cosas que nunca en mi vida había sentido, estaba tan… Tan todo. No sabía ni como estaba, no sabía lo que sentía, no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar y mucho menos cuando hacerlo._

_El vacio que la muerte de Sasuke había provocado en mi alma, se sentía completo. ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Tanto efecto puede tener una ilusión en mí?! Me sentía un idiota… _

_-"Estoy vivo, no soy una ilusión… Por favor créeme…" – Había dicho, por un momento creí que era real, que en verdad Sasuke estaba allí conmigo, sin embargo los sucesos acontecidos me abofeteaba una y otra vez tratando de convencerme para que deje ir tales ocurrencias. _

_¿Por qué pasaba eso? ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Acaso hice algo malo para pagarlo así? _

_Asustado y a la vez indeciso, por fin correspondí al abrazo, me aferre a él. Lo abrace como cuando éramos pequeños, al parecer no solo era más alto si no también era más ancho, me sentí pequeño ante él. _

_Lo podía ver, también podía tocarlo, lo escuchaba e incluso lo sentía. ¿La locura estaba jugando con mis sentidos? ¿Por qué sucedía eso? Y si no era así, si no era lo que yo creía…_

_¿En verdad había una posibilidad de que Sasuke estuviera conmigo, justo en ese momento? _

_¿En verdad había sobrevivido y me estaba abrazando? ¿O solo era una ilusión, un delirio? _

_¡Que alguien me responda! ¿En verdad…?_

_¡¿En verdad?! ¡¿Sasuke?! ¡Sasuke!..."_

-Sasu…ke…- Y se desvaneció entre sus brazos.

-¡NARUTO!-

…*…

-¡No me jodas!- Se soltó efusivamente del agarre de su amiga.

-¿Por qué eres tan caprichoso?- Se quejo la joven mientras le aventaba un sinfín de cosas.

-¡Tu eres la caprichosa! ¡Si Madara está preso no tenemos problemas!- Le contradijo con sus propias palabras, estaba alterado.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Le aventó una plancha, por suerte del peliblanco solo le dio a la pared.

-¡Que no hay razón para volver al Rukongai!-

-¡Iremos te guste o no!- La pelirroja no estaba bromeando, cada una de sus palabras era cierta, ella no cedería ni un poco.

-¡No quiero! ¡Ni siquiera nos despedimos de Sasu…!- No pudo terminar de hablar ya que la chica lo había abofeteado.

-El está bien, no tienes que preocuparte-

-¡¿Y tu como lo sabes?!- Soltó con odio el peliblanco, la poca paciencia se le estaba agotando.

-Sasuke esta…-

-¡Karin problemas!- Apareció entre la puerta rápidamente, se lo veía nervioso y muy alarmado.

-¡¿Qué ocurre Juugo?!- La chica reacciono rápido, la expresión de su amigo no la dejaba tranquila.

-¡Madara escapo!-

-¡¿Qué?!-

…*…

-Esto, me cuidaste ayer… Gracias…- Dijo algo apenado mientras desviaba su mirada en dirección a la calle, no quería verlo.

-No agradezcas, no es como si te lo hubiera pedido- Lo desprecio olímpicamente, y es que en verdad no estaba para agradecimientos.

-Lo siento…- Susurro débilmente, tanto que el rubio no pudo oírlo.

-¿Mh?- Estaba masticando un delicioso pastelito por lo que no pudo pronunciar algo decente.

-Lo siento…- Lo dijo un poco más fuerte, pero el ruido del lugar no le permitió a su acompañante escuchar.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Dije que lo sentía!- Exaltado y a la vez furioso se reincorporo casi tirándose encima de su rubio acompañante, todo el lugar se quedo en silencio mirando con desaprobación aquella escena, por un momento la gente creyó que lo golpearía.

-L-Lo siento…- Susurro para luego volver a su asiento apenado.

Deidara solo se quedo mirándolo con interrogación y sufrimiento, ¿Hasta cuándo…? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que suceder eso?

…*…

"_Cuando me dijo adiós… Incluso olvide quien era. No sabía mi nombre, ni mi edad, ni en el país en el que vivía. Todo mi pensamiento era él… las memorias que lo involucraban a él. En las paredes de mi habitación dibujaba los recuerdos que alguna vez fueron momentos llenos de felicidad que vivimos los dos… Vivimos, porque ya jamás volverían a ocurrir. _

_No podía decir exactamente como me sentía, aunque le contara a alguien toda mi historia, aunque les describa cada diminuto sentimiento y hasta el más mínimo detalle… Nadie me entendería, nadie podría comprenderme. ¿Entonces qué caso tenia? No quería hablar con nadie ni ver a nadie. _

_La oscuridad de mi vida me inundaba cada día, remarcándome que me hacía falta. Entre la soledad que sentía la nostalgia me dolía mas, era como un virus que consumía todo en mi interior, ardía de dolor. La depresión era algo cotidiano en eso momentos, me mataba lentamente cual espada que se empuña poco a poco hasta destrozar el corazón. _

_Pensaba que incluso sería capaz de entregar mi alma por un último beso, aunque sea solo uno… Le empeñaría al Diablo mi corazón solo por sentir una vez a Sasuke cerca mío, solo por un beso yo hubiera vendido mi vida entera. Por sentirlo una vez más, me hubiera arrancado el corazón del pecho…_

_Solo rogaba que el escuchara mis suplicas desde el lugar que este, que regrese y este conmigo una vez más, que me mire una vez más… Rogaba solo para que me acaricie una vez más…"_

-A-Ayúdame…- Susurraba entre gemidos, estaba asustado, agobiado. Quería atraparlo.

El azabache solo se quedo mirándolo inmóvil por unos minutos, no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo dormir. Se acerco un poco más al joven rubio que yacía en el sillón dormido y hablaba entre sueños, se acacho un poco y sutilmente deslizo sus nudillos por la bronceada piel del chico. Se sentía suave.

"_Naruto se veía como un niño pequeño, indefenso y desamparado. Estaba clamando ayuda, y no sabía si dársela. Aunque tampoco sabía cómo debía hacerlo… El simplemente se removía inconscientemente sobre el sillón quejándose, como si alguien lo estuviera torturando._

_Al verlo de cerca imágenes que creí olvidadas hendían mi mente haciendo que recuerde el pasado, aquel pasado que había olvidado. Recordé una cena, estábamos Naruto y yo comiendo ramen, y después de eso me acerque a él y lo bese. El solo recuerdo aturdió mi mente, pero a la vez me lleno de existencia. ¿Por qué lo había besado? ¿Y porque él me correspondió? Las respuestas a mis interrogantes eran obvias, Naruto era mi novio en el pasado. No, en realidad era mi esposo…"_

El blondo hablaba dormido, decía cosas confusas que Sasuke no entendía. El Uchiha se quedo sentado enfrente de él, iba a esperar a que despertara. Pasaron los minutos y el rubio no daba signos de querer levantarse, incluso se veía cansado. Al parecer tenía para rato. Lo cubrió con una cobija para que no le diera frio en la noche, al taparlo se quedo mirándolo unos momentos más.

Sasuke se acomodo en uno de los sillones de la sala, justamente en el que estaba en frente del sillón en el que yacía el rubio. Espero diez, veinte, treinta minutos y nada, Naruto no despertaba. Incluso había dejado de moverse para luego tener un sueño tranquilo y liviano. El azabache comenzó a cerrar sus ojos por el agotamiento, ya eran horas las que habían pasado y el cansancio se estaba haciendo presente. Al cerrar sus ojos miro una última vez a Naruto, su rostro sereno y tranquilo le ablandaba el alma y le purificaba el espíritu, definitivamente esa persona lo era todo para él.

_[-S-Suéltame- Le dolía que él lo estuviera viendo, y a la vez estaba agradecido por eso. Sus últimos momentos expresados en los ojos de cielo que amaba, tal como siempre lo había querido._

_-Por favor no digas eso…- Sus lágrimas impactaban sobre el húmedo rostro de su esposo, no sabía qué hacer, estaba desesperado por encontrar una solución._

_-Te amo, in-incluso después muerto t-te seguiría amando…- Sonrió desde el fondo de su alma, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus pupilas para luego mezclarse con las de su esposo._

_-Sasuke, por favor no…- Intensifico el agarre con más fuerza, aunque podía sentir como se le abría la herida que había sufrido anteriormente, no desistió ni por un momento. El quería que Sasuke se quedara con él, quería que ambos volvieran a casa, a la casa de ambos, quería que estuvieran juntos para siempre._

_-En v-verdad l-Lo siento… Yo… Quería ir contigo… A la colina una vez m-mas, a ver el atardecer…- Le costaba mucho trabajo respirar, además de que sentía como cada vez estaba más sumergido en el agua. Podía ver el dolor pintado en la cara de Naruto, el dolor de saber que algo trágico pasaría, porque cada vez el agarre estaba más flojo y el momento se acercaba. Las gotas de lluvia impactaban en ambos cuerpos, bañándolos en el perfume de la desesperación y la locura, eran como lanzas asesinas que cruzaban sus corazones y los llenaran del veneno de lo incomprendido._

_-Agh- Se quejo el rubio al sentir como su agarre estaba cediendo, soltando a su esposo, no es que no tuviera fuerza para sostenerlo… Es que su brazo ya estaba completamente roto, la sangre desprendida por la herida surcaba hasta llegar a la mano del pelinegro. Naruto ya no podía aguantar más –E-Estoy b-bien solo…-_

_-Naruto… N-Nos vemos mañana…- Y soltó el agarre del rubio, de lo contrario ambos irían a una muerte segura._

_-¡SASUKE!-Fue lo último que escucho…]_

-¡Naruto!- Se despertó de golpe volviendo a la realidad, estaba respirando agitadamente como si acabara de correr el famoso "Camino de la serpiente" sin parar. Miro ambas manos, estaban temblando ¿Qué fue eso? Llevo su mano derecha a su pecho, justo donde se encuentra el corazón, estaba latiendo fuertemente. Respiro hondo un par de veces tratando de procesar el martiricé sueño que había tenido, incluso podía sentir el agua fría en su garganta y la sangre de Naruto en su mano. Eso no podía ser un sueño o una pesadilla, debía ser un recuerdo… Un doloroso recuerdo. Trato de relajarse un poco, estaba muy angustiado.

Desvió la mirada hacia su lado izquierdo, Naruto aun estaba dormido. ¿Cómo podía descansar tan plácidamente después de…? Bueno, ni el mismo sabia. Suspiro resignado. Se reincorporo completamente y se dirigió hacia el ventanal principal, la ciudad estaba rebasando de gente apurada y mezquina que caminaban como hormigas en un gran hormiguero. Se dedico a mirar unos momentos para luego perder el interés en hacer eso. La persona que había estado buscando con la mirada tanto tiempo estaba durmiendo en el sillón de la sala. Sonrió complacido.

Después de asearse y cambiarse de ropa se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, hizo café para tomar con galletitas de agua que Karin había comprado con anterioridad, tenía como cincuenta paquetes en su alacena. Al acomodar las cosas en la mesa de comer escucho una conocida melodía para él, era como la melodía que el tocaba con la flauta. Busco con la mirada el lugar de donde provenía dicho sonido hasta dar con el rubio, ni siquiera el sonido de su celular lo había despertado. Se acerco hasta él y con mucho cuidado tomo el sonoro celular, había cientos de llamadas perdidas y mensajes _-¡¿Qué?!-_ Pensó para sus adentros. Contesto la llamada de mala gana.

-Diga- Pero solo pudo escuchar un sonido hueco de fondo, significaba que la llamada había sido finalizada, maldijo por lo bajo. Después de luchar internamente consigo mismo se decidió a revisar el celular. Una lista infinita de mensajes de distintos emisores estaba esperando a ser abierta. Leyó algunos mensajes, todos se relacionaban con el tema del trabajo ¿Tan importante era Naruto? Ahora que lo pensaba, tampoco sabía de qué trabajaba el rubio, al menos no lo recordaba.

-S-Sasuke…- Se escucho como hablaba entre sueños, llamando así la atención del susodicho. Este se acerco hasta el, observándolo con una melancolía indescriptible, una mirada perdida e interrogante –N-No…- Lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos a la vez que estiraba una de sus manos en dirección al techo, como si quisiera tocarlo. Sus dedos flaqueaban, aun estaba dormido por lo que no movía su mano firmemente –Lleva…me…-

El pelinegro lo miraba dolido, el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro del chico era inexpresable con palabras. Poso su mirada en la mano extendida, era como si estuviera pidiendo ayuda y la vez como si intentara salvar a alguien. Sasuke se acerco un poco más al blondo y extendió una de sus manos con duda, pero antes de que él Uchiha tomara la mano del rubio, fue este último quien lo hizo.

-¡SASUKE!- Se levanto de golpe aprisionando la mano del azabache con fuerza, a la vez que sus lágrimas se desprendían de sus ojos para perderse en su ropa. Sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos por la sorpresa de ver allí, una vez más, a la persona que tanto amaba.

"_¿Aun estaba soñando? _

_Dicen que soñar no cuesta nada… A soñar con un deseo anhelado e imposible entonces… _

_¿O realmente me estaba volviendo loco?_

_En esos momentos, en verdad creía que Sasuke estaba allí conmigo, incluso el mismo me lo había dicho._

_Quería saber porque tenía esa sensación, es como si quemara mi alma cual fuego que consume al papel, como si fuera azotado por un viento cortante y me envolviera la sangre agonizante. Una sensación calumniada, confina y tormentosa. Sentía miles de emociones vertiéndose en mi pecho, rebasándome de todo lo incomprendido._

_¿Por qué aun estaba ahí? ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba…?"_

-Naruto- Lo llamo fríamente por su nombre, no iba a tolerar que se desmaye de nuevo –No soy una ilusión, créeme-

El rubio se puso a su altura, levanto su mano libre en dirección al rostro del pelinegro, y lo tomo delicadamente. Acaricio su mejilla pausadamente, como masajeando una herida. Su vista estaba rígida en los ojos del contrario, que solo se dedicaba a sostenerle la mirada. Las lágrimas brotaron una vez más de sus ojos, esta vez con fuerza y desazón. Se escurrían rápidas y amargas hasta impactar con el frio suelo, aunque quisiera, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Sasuke- Y sonrió ampliamente para abrazarlo con fuerza, como si el azabache se le fuera a desaparecer entre las manos.

"_El mundo podía acabarse en ese preciso momento, quemado o congelado o inundado ¿Qué más daba? Ya estaba completo, no necesitaba nada. Sasuke estaba allí conmigo, y no en forma de ilusión o en un sueño, si no en carne propia._

_En verdad había sobrevivido, en verdad…"_

-Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…- Lloraba sin cesar, susurraba su nombre como si no hubiera un mañana, porque sentía que si dejaba de hacerlo ya no tendría otro momento.

"_¡Era verdad! ¡Estaba ahí! ¡Vivo! ¡Y estaba conmigo!_

_Creí que mi corazón se saldría del pecho por la emoción que estaba teniendo, no sabía si hablar o abrazarlo y retenerlo para que jamás vuelva a dejarme. _

_¡Tenía tantas cosas para preguntarle! ¡Y no podía decir nada más que su nombre! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido? ¿Realmente estaba bien? ¿No estaba lastimado? ¿Por qué había desaparecido? ¿Por qué no se había contactado conmigo? ¿Alguien le había ayudado? ¿Quién fue? ¿Cómo lo ayudo? ¿Cuándo lo hizo? ¿Por qué se había tardado tanto en volver? ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Con quién había estado? ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Y después? ¿Por qué no regreso? ¿O es que no quería regresar…? ¿Acaso ya no me quería? No… _

_¡¿Y porque mi mente tenía que formular tantas preguntas juntas?! _

_¡Agh! Decidí mandar al demonio todo ¿Y que importaba donde estuvo o que sucedió? ¡El estaba conmigo! ¡Vivo! ¡Abrazándome! Estaba más alto, me pasaba como por diez centímetros… ¡Pero en que estaba pensando! ¡Sasuke estaba vivo! ¡SASUKE ESTABA VIVO! ¡Yo realmente…! ¡Yo…!"_

-Sasuke… Gracias…- Susurro acurrucándose más en el pecho del pelinegro.

-Siento haber tardado…Te dije que volvería en la mañana…- Susurro para tomar el rostro del rubio con ambas manos y juntar sus frentes, podía sentir como el rostro del más pequeño ardía.

No contesto, solo lloraba en silencio cual niño dolido por la muerte de un padre. Solo que ya no eran lagrimas de sufrimiento como lo fueron alguna vez en el pasado, si no que eran gotas de sal cargadas de una alegría inmensa, de regocijo y sobre todo de un gran sentimiento denominado amor. Todo el dolor que había sentido aquella vez se esfumaba cual vapor entre los dedos, desaparecía maravillosamente hasta dejar un alma alegre y pura dispuesta a vivir, no como lo había hecho hasta esos momentos, si no cumpliendo el verdadero significado de la palabra: Vivir, vivir de verdad.

Estuvieron unos momentos en la misma posición, momentos eternos y efímeros. Sus respiraciones se acompasaban entre si y se mezclaban hasta volverse una, al igual que los latidos de sus respectivos corazones.

No había sol, no había nubes, no había hojas ni personas… Sola y únicamente ellos dos.

"_En esos momentos ya estaba convencido, lo amaba. ¿Cómo lo sabía? Simplemente estaba dentro de mí, con ese abrazo y esas palabras él había arrebatado todo de mí. _

_¿Cómo era posible que una persona tuviera tanto control sobre mí? Ahí pude comprender porque Naruto fue lo único que pude recordar después de aquel accidente, fue porque en realidad, todo mi vida lo fue el. _

_Verlo llorar me derrumbaba el alma, quería hacer algo para que se calmara pero nada venia a mi mente. En realidad si tenía una idea, pero no sabía si aun era el momento…"_

Sin previo aviso sello los labios del rubio con un beso, un simple y corto roce de labios. Un tacto dulce, exquisito y desesperado. Fueron tres segundos, morbosos y sorprendentes para ambos. Fue un descubrimiento único y placentero de miles de emociones que se encontraban dormidas e hibernadas en lo profundo de sus corazones. El pelinegro no quería abrir los ojos, quería permanecer así por siempre, sintió que había recuperado todo lo que creía perdido, que ya no había nada que buscar… Lo que tanto anhelaba estaba ahí, entre sus brazos.

"_Desprendía un aroma embriagante, tentativo y sugerente. Sus ojos me hipnotizaban y me hacían perder la razón, todo de mi daba vueltas con solo tenerlo cerca ¿Qué clase de sentimiento era ese? ¿Tenía nombre? Amor no era… Incluso iba mucho más allá de esa palabra. Era una mezcla de necesidad, añoro, delirio… Todo junto y a la vez todo separado. _

_No quería separarme de él, se que era algo infantil y egoísta pero… Lo quería todo para mí. El tenía que ser todo mío, con solo ese roce comprendí que Naruto era de mi propiedad. Que nadie debía estar con él… El era mío, era mi esposo…"_

-Sa-Sasuke…- Susurro sorprendido con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, todo había sido muy repentino e inesperado. Se quedo atónito con el reaccionar del Uchiha.

Sin permiso ni culpa el pelinegro lo beso una vez más, pero no como antes con un pequeño roce, si no que él quería mas. Invadió la boca del rubio devorándola como si no hubiera un mañana, saboreaba cada rincón existente en su boca, marcándolo para siempre.

El blondo se sentía extasiado de tantos sucesos juntos, Sasuke lo hacía perder completamente la razón y alteraba todos sus sentidos, nada de eso había cambiado desde que eran pequeños. Al principio del beso se había quedado estático, dejándose llevar por la situación, a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzó a corresponder el beso hasta volverlo fogoso y candente. Sintió como la mano del mayor tomaba su nuca para profundizar más el contacto. Sensaciones únicas e irrevocables surcaron sus mentes, saltaron entre sus almas para finalmente impactar en sus corazones.

Al separarse Sasuke unió las frentes de ambos y permanecieron así unos momentos, procesando los sucesos acontecidos, cada uno ordenando sus respectivos pensamientos. De un momento a otro, repentinamente, Sasuke desvió su mirada hacia el pasillo de la casa y rápidamente corrió en esa dirección dejando a un muy confundido Naruto.

_-Sentía que alguien nos observaba…-_ Pensaba mientras miraba como una persona encapuchada cruzaba la entrada de la casa para perderse en las calles de la ciudad _–Y no creo que haya sido un ladrón…-_

-¿Qué ocurre?- Naruto se veía alarmado, aunque también estaba sonrojado por la reciente situación vivida.

-Nada…- Dijo restándole importancia, no quería preocupar al rubio –Entremos, aun no terminamos de hablar- Y lo tomo del brazo para arrástralo hasta el interior de la casa.

"_Lo que acababa de ver me había roto el corazón y destrozado el alma… Ver a la persona que más amo sobre la Tierra estar con otra… Es algo que no se puede tolerar… Lo amaba con locura, y por eso hice lo que hice, ¿Acaso no estaba justificado? Fue por amor… Aunque también por egoísmo… _

_¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya sabía que algo así podría ocurrir, solo que no estaba preparada para verlo con mis propios ojos. Que tonta era. _

_Y corrí como una cobarde, como lo que soy. No pude enfrentar la situación, no pude entrar y decirles la verdad, no logre cumplir mi promesa. Una fracasada, eso es lo que era. _

_Ni siquiera podía llorar ¿Qué caso tenia? Sentí que me faltaba el aire una vez más, ¿De todos los momentos en los que me pude sentir mal tenía que ser justo ahí? ¿Justo en ese momento? ¿Al cruzar la calle? _

_Mí vista su nublo al igual que reiteradas veces anteriores y mis articulaciones fallaron, en cualquier momento impactaría contra el piso. Lo último que recuerdo haber visto fue un coche oscuro… Que se acercaba a mí tocando bocina…_

_Mis ojos se cerraban lentamente y mis oídos dejaron de funcionar… _

_El sol dejo de brillar…_

_Me preguntaba… Si yo muriese… ¿Naruto volvería a mirarme? _

_Si es así, quiero morir en sus brazos, con sus manos reteniéndome evitando que caiga, para agarrarme y sostenerme firme. _

_En sus azules ojos, estaría el reflejo de mis últimos momentos. _

_Todo lo demás quedaría atrás, entonces… _

_Cuando el mundo acabe seré lo único que Naruto vea, no se me ocurre una mejor muerte que esa..."_

**Notas finales:** Lamento la demora, en verdad lo lamento mucho. El día dieciocho del mes cuatro del corriente año ha fallecido mi padre, por lo que no pude actualizar. Espero sepan disculparme y a la vez entenderme. Este capítulo estaba para la mitad cuando debí haberlo publicado, pero no me gusta entregar trabajos a medias por lo que me tuve que tomar mi tiempo para terminarlo. En verdad lo siento.

Gracias a todos por su paciencia.

Lola.


End file.
